


Help Me Change The World To Make It A Better Place ~ Lexa

by Cleo24, TanjaDroverson



Category: Clarke Griffin - Fandom, Lincoln - Fandom, Octavia Blake - Fandom, The 100, The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom, lexa - Fandom, linctavia - Fandom
Genre: A.I. - Freeform, Angst, Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, Canon Rewrite The 100, Clexa deserved better, Clexa deserved love, F/F, F/M, Flamekeeper, Fluff, Lexa Lives, Lexa Must Live, Lincoln Lives, Lincoln deserved better, Linctavia deserved better, Love, M/M, Major Canon Rewrite, Minor Character Death, Romance, Trigedasleng, Violence, We will add tags as we add chapters, flame, lexa deserved better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 17:18:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 73,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13369455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleo24/pseuds/Cleo24, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanjaDroverson/pseuds/TanjaDroverson
Summary: Major Canon Rewrite of The 100 starting with the events in the episode “Thirteen” (3x07) shortly before Lexa is shot in the show.Lexa doesn't die and neither does Lincoln. Both of them play a vital part in bringing down the threats that are Pike and A.L.I.E..Our attempt to set things straight, the way they should have been in the show and were denied to us.Clarke returns to Arkadia with Octavia after saying good-bye to Lexa for the time being.Octavia and Clarke come in handy for Kane's plan to take down Pike.Skaikru is reinstated as the 13th Clan and life goes on.Until a new threat in the form of an A.I. tries to take over.





	1. Octavia's Ultimatum

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:**  
>  The 100 and its characters belong to the cw and Jason Rothenberg. We are only borrowing them to make things right... Clarke Griffin belongs to Eliza Jane Taylor, Commander Lexa belongs to Alycia Jasmin Debnam-Carey and we just want them to have a good time and a happy ending since it was cut short in the show.
> 
> ~~~~
> 
> First of all we want to thank our fantastic beta reader, Tina! She helped us with some great ideas with the small things and getting rid of any errors.
> 
> The story is finished and has 16 chapters which means we will be able to update each week with a new chapter!
> 
> We really hope you like our approach and how we tried to set right what was denied to us. For Clarke & Lexa as well as Octavia & Lincoln to have a life together.
> 
> We tried to stay as true to Trigedasleng as we could. If you find any mistakes in our Trigedasleng sentences, let us know and we'll fix it!
> 
> Let us know in the comments and by leaving Kudos what you think!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Clarke leaves for Arkadia together with Octavia, Lexa is left to wonder when they will see each other again.
> 
> Clarke, Octavia and Indra travel to Arkadia to get behind the blockade before it goes into effect by dawn.

**Chapter 1**

_**Correction to the episode “Thirteen” (3x07)** _

Clarke knocked at Lexa's door and entered Lexa's quarters, distracted by the thought that she and Octavia were about to leave. When she looked around and didn't find Lexa right away, she went looking for her and found her walking around the corner beside her bed. Seeing the sexy brunette with her hair down, cascading over one shoulder and discreet make-up, made her blink several times at the beauty before her since she had never seen Lexa this relaxed before, sighing in relief with a small smile.

Slowly coming to a halt in front of the intricately carved wall next to her bed, Lexa combed her fingers through her hair and drank in Clarke's beauty with hungry eyes. “When do you leave?” she asked in her softest voice, trying to sound confident and feeling anything but.

“Now,” Clarke answered nodding her head slightly, preferring to stay and watched Lexa nod her head several times as well with shining eyes.

The blonde walked closer to Lexa, so they were only a few feet away from each other in front of the carved wall, the afternoon light bathing them in its warm glow. “I'm sorry,” Clarke tried to apologize.

The ultimatum Octavia had set for her was necessary since she would much rather stay with Lexa. She wanted to stay with the woman she loved without caring what she had to do. But she had no right to do that. She had to be there for her people and make sure that they did the right thing. Which was getting rid of Pike as soon as possible so Skaikru could become the 13th clan again.

“Don't be,” Lexa hurried to reassure Clarke, nodding in understanding. “You have to go back. They're your people.” Swallowing with shining eyes, she gazed at Clarke, debating with herself to finally confess her true feelings, “That's why I l....” but she couldn't bring herself to say the words, she yearned to reveal and instead opted for something saver. “That's why you are you.” She swallowed hard.

Clarke had been looking at the wall next to them, but at Lexa's attempt to disclose her feelings made eye contact, hoping for the brunette to just say it. She didn't want to leave and nodded at the more comfortable words, Lexa had chosen, trying not to show her disappointment.

“Maybe someday, you and I will owe nothing more to our people,” Clarke stated throatily, knowing like Lexa that it would never come to that.

Nodding with a small smile that vanished almost instantly, Lexa retorted, “I hope so.” And she knew, her face showed, that she didn't believe in it one bit, eyes glistening with the feeling of loss.

They gazed at each other for a moment, before Lexa offered her arm for Clarke to take in farewell and looked down, unable to keep eye contact any longer.

Knowing it was futile to do anything else, Clarke grasped Lexa's strong, but oh so soft arm in a firm hold and squeezed tightly as they looked at each other again. This would be the only contact they could have, though Clarke longed for more, some of her desire showing on her face in spite of her attempt not to show it.

“May we meet again,” Lexa rasped, trying to sound light-hearted, but knowing this should be their good-bye.

Gazing at Lexa's beautiful face, Clarke's eyes roamed to the full, pouty lips she so yearned to kiss, back up to the impressive gray eyes, but her own were drawn back to the kissable lips once more. Unable to resist any longer and not caring anymore, because she was sick of waiting, Clarke took the last few steps to close the gap between them, cupping one hand around the back of Lexa's head she captured Lexa's lips in a careful kiss, her other hand coming to rest on Lexa's hip.

Somehow relieved that Clarke threw caution to the wind, Lexa lifted her hands but was afraid to tangle them in Clarke's hair. She knew, they both wanted this, but it was wrong. Their duty was to their people and that should always come first. They couldn't have anything more, than this last kiss and she had to end it right there.

Both of them pulled back at the same time, Clarke searching for confirmation on Lexa's shining face, tears filling the brunette's eyes and one spilled over to roll down Lexa's cheek. Lexa's lips were trembling as Clarke's eyes roamed her beautiful face. But what Clarke found there was refusal, regret and the hardening of the Commander's beautiful features.

The desire on Clarke's face was obvious and it hurt Lexa to no end to refuse her. If she let Clarke kiss her once more, Lexa would be lost to the sensation and she could not let that happen. Not for both of their sakes. So when the blonde wanted to move in to kiss her again, Lexa lifted one hand and pressed it against Clarke's chest firmly to stop her.

“We can't, Clarke. You have to leave or you're going to die,” Lexa said firmly her heart almost breaking at the sight of Clarke's disappointment and hurt.

Resigned, but knowing deep down, that Lexa was right, Clarke nodded with a deep sigh and stepped back, tears starting to sting her eyes. “May we meet again,” Clarke reciprocated huskily, after a last, long, lingering look and turned to leave Lexa's room.

Lost in thought, Clarke returned to her room, gathered her jacket and bag and walked to the elevator which would bring her to the ground.

∞ ∞ ∞

Octavia was standing in the entrance of an old building, thinking about the last few days.

It had never been her intention to help set a trap for her brother and his team. She wanted to stop a massacre and not kill Monroe in the process. Obviously she had underestimated the desperation of the Trikru, after all of their warriors had been killed by Pike and his cohorts.

Pike... what she wouldn't give to get rid of him once and for all. She hoped, that with Clarke's help they would be able to accomplish that.

Feeling guilty, Octavia shook her head as tears of frustration filled her bloodshot eyes. They needed a plan of how to get Clarke into Arkadia, so she could take care of Pike.

The light reflecting off of a blond head caught her attention and took her from her thoughts. She watched Clarke walk towards her with a relieved smile.

Almost skipping down the steps, Octavia waited for Clarke to catch up with her. “I'm glad you're here.”

Clarke lifted a corner of her mouth in a small smile and nodded as Octavia fell into step beside her. “We have to do something about Pike,” Clarke remarked as they started to walk towards the stables side by side.

Clarke had to admit to herself, that she would rather stay with Lexa and learn what she was about to say to her. She suspected it would have been a confession of love, but obviously the brunette wasn't ready to reveal her feelings yet. The past few days had been intense for both of them, starting with the fact, that Clarke hadn't been able to end Lexa's life when she had the chance.

Nodding, Octavia smiled brightly and was happy, that Clarke turned out to be exactly the person, Octavia thought her to be. Honorable, compassionate and ready to fight for her people, when it came to it. Pike, Kane and Abby might think they were the leaders but Octavia knew that in truth Clarke was their heroine. The things, Clarke had accomplished since they landed on Earth were amazing, even if her way of doing things was unorthodox like letting a Trikru village with their own people in it get bombed. But Indra had convinced Octavia, that it had been the right thing to do or they wouldn't have been able to get things done.

Thinking back to that fateful moment, Clarke knew why she wasn't able to kill Lexa. In spite of the fact, that Lexa had abandoned her at Mount Weather and in turn forced Clarke to kill all those people, Clarke was in love with the Commander. Simple as that. She had seen Lexa's soft side during the past couple of days and she found it incredibly appealing. If Lexa hadn't stopped her, Clarke would have made love to her, not caring what would happen if she didn't get behind the blockade in time.

“Octavia kom Skaikru,” Indra's voice suddenly boomed behind them and took them both from their respective thoughts.

Stopping, both women turned to watch the warrior walk up to them. The dark-skinned woman with one arm in a sling, acknowledged Clarke's presence with a curt nod, before she offered her arm to Octavia, which the brunette took in a firm grip.

Determined to help get rid of Pike after Octavia's passionate words, Indra strode along between Clarke and Octavia as they made their way to the stables and they were on their way to Arkadia soon.

∞ ∞ ∞

Lexa felt the urge to be close to Clarke in a way and left her room to go to the quarters, Clarke had been living in since Prince Roan, now King Roan had brought the blonde to Polis.

Lexa had almost revealed her true feelings to the other woman, but the knowledge that Clarke would probably not reciprocate her love had stopped Lexa from taking that last leap of faith. The past few days had brought them closer together and they had found some kind of truce, but after what she had done to Clarke, Lexa was sure that the Sky Girl didn't have romantic feelings for her. Even if Clarke had tried to initiate another kiss, that didn't mean she had genuine feelings for Lexa. She had no idea what to think right now.

Lost in thought about Clarke, Lexa entered the room to find Titus waiting there.

“Titus? Ha yu komba raun hir?” _What are you doing up here?_ the Commander asked in her most commanding voice and her eyes roamed to the bed, where a man with brown hair, who had obviously been beaten was tied up and gagged.

His tattered clothes showed the Commander that he must belong to Clarke's people, which irritated her to no end. “Titus, chon em bilaik? Gouva yu klin.” _Titus, who is this man? Explain yourself._ With a stern gaze, the Commander looked back at her teacher as she clasped her hands behind her back and waited for an explanation. “Chomouda yu don sis op disha hef kom Skaikru gon honon?” _Why are you holding this man of Skaikru prisoner?_ the Commander continued, when Titus tried to evade her eyes and didn't answer.

Not having expected Lexa to find him, Titus cringed internally but didn't show it on his face; seeing that Murphy was awake, Titus changed to Gonasleng, “He was caught stealing from your people on their way to Polis market.” Thinking that maybe he could stop Lexa from asking any more uncomfortable questions, Titus added, “I learned he has vital information that might interest Wanheda. He also tried to kill Clarke a few times in the past, because she had him punished.”

Hearing Titus' lies, Murphy tried to speak through his gag, but to no avail of course and he watched the brunette walk up to him and look down at him with a cold stare. Who was this chick anyway? He had never seen her before and wondered, what her status among the Grounders was.

Someone who tried to kill Clarke didn't deserve Lexa's forgiveness and she'd make sure, this man got what he deserved. A plan started to form in her mind, while Titus continued.

“Heda, we should find out what information he has. Then I think WE should punish him for what he did to innocent travelers,” Titus insisted passionately, walking up next to the Commander, after stashing a gun into his pocket inside his cloak inconspicuously.

Still staring at the man, the Commander turned her head to Titus. “I think it should be up to Clarke, what to do with him.” For Clarke to decide this, someone would have to bring him to her.

Should that someone be Lexa herself? It would probably not hurt for her to travel to the blockade to help enforce it. She would be there to speak to their leader, whoever that might be, after they took care of Pike.

“Commander! Do you really think Wanheda would punish one of her own people? We should set an example...!” He was cut off by the lift of the Commander's trademark hand and realized his mistake too late.

This was the infamous Commander? Murphy was astounded at hearing it. He had expected the Commander to be a man, first and foremost and a big one at that. Seeing this beautiful, fragile woman, he couldn't help but wonder if the stories he heard were true. Of the Commander being a fierce and ruthless leader. Could this small woman really be that person?

“You said it yourself, Titus. She punished him before. So I don't think she would have a problem to do so again, do you?” With a last look full of venom at the Skaikru man, the Commander turned to Titus fully. “It is settled then. I will bring him to Arkadia and enforce the blockade, while I am there.”

“Lexa, you can't just leave! We need you here!” Titus couldn't believe his ears.

Again, Lexa was willing to forget her duty and be with Clarke. That woman infuriated him to no end. He had to find a way to get rid of the Sky Girl once and for all, so Lexa could concentrate on her duties again.

“With Queen Nia out of the way, there is no need for me to be here,” the Commander stated coldly. “King Roan won't march his army against us. I spared his life!” The Commander couldn't believe, she was again explaining her actions to her teacher and became a little louder than probably necessary. “But I have to try and prevent a war between us and the Skaikru. I should be there when Pike falls.” Before Titus could protest, the Commander lifted her hand once again. “And you will take care of things here in Polis during my absence, Titus.”

Grinding his teeth, Titus stared at Lexa coldly but nodded. She WAS the Commander after all and he had no right to tell her what to do. “Yes, Heda.”

“Prepare the prisoner for departure. I will change and meet with the guards at the stables,” the Commander ordered, watching Titus pull the man roughly to his feet.

Leading the way out of Clarke's room, Lexa observed Titus push the man into the elevator, before she entered her own quarters to change into her travel clothes.

Before she got ready though, Lexa took a moment to remember her farewell from Clarke and stroked through her hair absentmindedly as she stood at the foot of her bed. Lifting one hand, she touched the scar at the back of her neck underneath their sacred symbol tattooed there, wondering if the first Commander would approve of a relationship between Lexa and Clarke.

_**97 years earlier** _

Becca Premheda opened the door of the Pod she just landed in on the radiation soaked and destroyed earth and climbed out.

“Suit breach. Suit breach,” the computer announced emotionless.

Stumbling slightly, Becca righted her helmet and looked around her wasted surroundings.

“Suit breach. Suit breach.”

“Radiation level... critical,” another alarm sounded and Becca grabbed the arm with the wrist computer to take a look at the display, where the controls showed that the radiation indicator was climbing into the read area and the white words started to blink red. “Radiation level... critical.”

Becca lifted her glove covered hands and opened her helmet with a sigh, feeling hot and sweaty from the excitement and exertion. Taking a closer look around, she spotted a huge skyscraper some distance away as the nuclear storm raged around her, flashes hitting the ground and black clouds with god knows what swirling around her. Her eyes were drawn to the ground by movement ahead of her and she watched people in hazmat suits walk towards her through the debris and destruction.

Lifting a hand in greeting, Becca shouted, “I'm here to help!” as the group of people kept coming towards her.

_**Present** _

Sighing deeply, Lexa started to braid her hair and tied them with her usual tiny white rubber bands before she gathered some things and then changed into her black travel outfit, complete with cloak, shoulder guard and gloves. After taking a last look around, Lexa left her room to join her guards on the ground and they headed for the blockade.

**To be continued....**


	2. The plan to take down Pike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavia and Clarke made it behind the blockade in time and get ready to help Kane with his plan.
> 
> Will it work?

**_Alterations to the episode “Terms and Conditions” (3x08)_ **

“Hey, anyone followed?” Kane asked entering the storage area, sick of Pike's antics.

“No. What about you?” Miller wanted to know, pacing.

“No. No. I'm good,” Kane answered absentmindedly. “Any word from Octavia?” Kane stopped next to Harper and looked at the girl expectantly.

Harper detached the earphones from the radio. “Been scanning different channels...” Just at that moment the radio crackled and they heard a faint voice.

“Can anyone read me?” a woman asked over the speaker and they all gathered around the radio as Kane took it.

“Octavia? Is that you?” Kane asked making eye contact with Harper as relief flooded his body.

“Yes. Kane! What's going on?” Octavia wanted to know in hushed tones.

“We are working on a plan to bring down Pike. We'll let you know as soon as we have something concrete.” Kane sighed in relief. “Are you all right, Octavia?” The concern for the young woman was obvious in his voice.

“Yes... I was in Polis. Long story... I'm here now with Clarke and Indra. We'll help you execute the plan as soon as you are ready. Just let us know!” Octavia sounded just as relieved as Kane.

Clarke, Indra and Octavia were back and hearing that gave Kane new confidence and hope. With those three as their secret weapon the plan had to work.

“We will! Take care. And... it's good that you're back, Clarke!” Kane said, before they switched channels to listen in on the meeting going on in Pike's office.

∞ ∞ ∞

Pike just finished up interrogating Sinclair and left the room, when he received a hail from the wall, “Sir, we have movement outside. Looks like it's one of our people.”

“Bellamy, join me!” Pike called to the young man and they sprinted to the gate side by side.

“Is it confirmed that it's one of ours?” Pike asked the guard standing at the gate controls.

“Yes, Sir.”

“Open the gate,” Pike ordered and watched it swing open.

Squinting, Bellamy was hardly able to believe his eyes when he saw Murphy strolling towards them with his trademark grin plastered to his face and obviously having taken some beating. “Murphy?”

“Yah, I'm still alive! Who would have thought of it?” Murphy taunted as he came to a halt in front of the two men. “I have a message from the Commander.”

“I'm listening,” Pike said disapprovingly and tilted his head.

“The Commander has arrived at the blockade. If you don't give yourself up within a day she will come to get you herself,” Murphy delivered and smirked at Pike's wide eyes.

When he had seen the Commander for the first time in Polis, Murphy had thought of her as a fragile little woman. But after traveling with her and her cold stare while she told him what to say to Pike, sitting on her impressive wooden throne, he knew that it was better not to mess with her.

“Is that all?” Pike tried to mask his terror with bravery.

Learning that the Commander herself was at the blockade now filled Pike with dread. If she was here that meant she would make her words come true and he knew it. He knew without a doubt that the beautiful young woman in the black dress at the summit in Polis was a ruthless leader. Pike wondered what would happen to him if the Commander was able to get her hands on him.

Grinning evilly, Murphy nodded and asked for entrance with a nod of his head. “That's all,” he confirmed and walked past Pike and Bellamy, when they stepped aside.

With an unreadable expression, Pike watched Murphy saunter inside and shook his head as he felt Bellamy's eyes on himself.

Standing there Bellamy watched the two men walk away and couldn't help a shiver run down his spine at the news of Lexa outside their walls. He had killed two of her men in cold blood and was terrified at the prospect of her reaction.

∞ ∞ ∞

Kane was waiting in the Hangar bay for Pike, sitting on the step to the driver side of the Rover.

The news that the Commander had arrived at the blockade and threatened to come and get Pike herself, let Kane feel more confident than he had in a long time. With Clarke, Octavia and Indra in position their plan HAD to work.

Pike arrived with two guards and turned to them, “Give us a minute.” The men stayed near the entrance, while Pike walked towards Kane confidently.

Kane got up to meet Pike with a somber expression.

“Marcus?” Pike questioned.

“Thank you for meeting me,” Kane acknowledged and stopped in front of the chancellor.

Coming to a halt in front of Kane, Pike looked at the bearded man expectantly. “I hope you are here to negotiate the terms and conditions of your surrender,” Pike demanded with a nod of his head.

“On the Ark you taught your students about the promise of our future,” Kane tried to reason with Pike. “About the responsibility our descendents would bear when they would finally set foot on the ground.” Kane watched Pike close-up.

“We didn't start this war but you can be damn sure I intent to finish it,” Pike insisted.

“What happened to you, Charles?” Kane asked incredulously, trying to stay focused on the task at hand.

“You committed treason. You acted against your own people. Don't stand there and try and take the high roll with me. It's demeaning.” Pike sounded condescending and patronizing.

“I did nothing wrong.” Kane shook his head.

“Nothing that I can proof yet. Sinclair will give you up. It's only a matter of time. It's over, Marcus.” Pike seemed very sure of himself, but inwardly he was shaking at the Commander's threat still fresh in his mind.

“Is it?” Kane asked quietly and hoped it would be over soon, but in another way than Pike thought.

∞ ∞ ∞

Bellamy was called to the cell and arrived to the announcement of another guard, “Says he is ready to talk.”

Sinclair was standing close to the entrance inside the cell looking around as Bellamy came to a halt in front of him.

“Something to say?” Bellamy asked coldly.

“What do you wanna know?” Sinclair retorted.

“Everything.”

Lincoln started to get up as he saw Sinclair talking to Bellamy.

“I want immunity. I'm the chief engineer and this camp needs me,” Sinclair demanded quietly.

“That's up to Pike but it shouldn't be a problem,” Bellamy acknowledged. “What do you got?” 

“So... the cowards make their deals to save their own skin,” Lincoln said tauntingly and walked over to Sinclair.

“Quiet!” Bellamy demanded of the Grounder.

“Can't defeat your army at the gate, so you turn on your own? Make you feel strong?” Lincoln wanted to know, walking back and forth behind Sinclair menacingly.

“I said, be quiet,” Bellamy shouted now.

“I'm not the one who needs to be silenced. You tell them nothing,” Lincoln ordered, before grabbing Sinclair by the back of the neck and a hip with strong hands and threw him to the ground.

“Lincoln!” Bellamy exclaimed shocked.

Lincoln started beating Sinclair senseless.

“Cover me,” Bellamy ordered gesturing a man to open the door and the other guard punched in the code to the cell.

The cell door opened and as soon as it did, Sinclair looked up at Bellamy unharmed as Lincoln stopped beating him.

“Kom nau!” Lincoln screamed and the Grounders in the cell attacked the guards, trying to escape as the Arkers attempted to close the door on them, but failed. The fighting was already in full swing, when one of the guards was able to press the emergency button.

∞ ∞ ∞

An alarm sounded in the hangar. “All available guards to lock-up,” someone demanded over the speakers.

Pike turned to his guards and ordered, “Go!”

“Sir,” they acknowledged, leaving the hangar and Kane and Pike alone.

“I don't suppose, you know anything about this?” Pike wanted to know turning back to Kane.

“As a matter of fact, I do,” Kane said with a guard baton suddenly in his hand and activated it.

Before Pike could reach him, Kane shocked the chancellor, which took some time to work and he fell to his knees as soon as Kane pulled the baton away.

“You left me no choice,” Kane stated, looking down at the chancellor and hit Pike on the head with the butt of the weapon.

Harper's voice sounded over the radio. “It worked. We're clear. The guards have their hands full.”

Kane listened to the report, while he moved Pike to the back of the car and pushed him inside to tie his hands.

“Is the gate open?” Kane asked while he tied Pike to the back of the Rover.

Miller answered on the radio “Waiting on you.” After a few seconds delay, Miller asked, “Cargo locked and loaded?”

“Affirmative. On the move,” Kane confirmed, before getting into the Rover.

Leaving the Hangar bay at high speed, Kane drove towards the gate to find it wide open. Clarke was standing at the controls, waving him through with a guard laying at her feet, guard baton in one hand and a radio in the other. He watched in the rear view mirror as Clarke lifted the radio to her mouth, before he spotted Indra coming towards him from the woods.

∞ ∞ ∞

The fight escalated more and more, moving down the halls with everyone getting beaten up and shock lashed pretty good, more guards moving into position to help get the situation under control.

Harper shock lashed a guard and then spoke into her radio. “It worked. We're clear. The guards have their hands full.”

None of them was obviously able to end the fighting, but the guards tried to hold their ground as good as possible.

After he was thrown to the ground by one of the Grounders, Bellamy looked up and saw the guards who had been with Pike join them. “Where's Pike?” He asked them suspiciously.

“In the hangar bay with Kane,” one of the men answered, while fending off a furious woman.

“Are you crazy?” he shouted annoyed getting up and started to run for the gate through the cell, but as soon as he left the Ark, he had an elbow in his face and landed on his butt with a loud thud. “What the hell...?!” he whined and touched his sensitive nose, his fingers coming away bloody.

Looking up, Bellamy found Octavia standing there breathing heavily in a defensive posture, arms lifted as she gazed down at him. “What do you think you're doing?” Bellamy roared and got up in one swift movement, trying to push past his sister.

“Stopping you!” Octavia yelled, before felling her brother once more by swiping him off his feet. “This has to end RIGHT NOW!” the girl screamed and waited for Bellamy to get up again.

“O! You can't let this happen! We need Pike!” Bellamy insisted and got back up, only to have Octavia's fist in his face which let him see stars.

“Octavia. The cargo is on its way. I repeat, the cargo is on its way,” Clarke's voice sounded in Octavia's ear and she couldn't help but laugh in relief.

“Sorry, big brother. You're too late. Pike is probably with Lexa by now,” Octavia revealed with a wide grin and was satisfied to see Bellamy's shocked expression at her words.

Gripping Bellamy's arm, Octavia led her brother to the now closed gate where Clarke was waiting for them with disgust written plainly on her face as she locked eyes with Bellamy.

“Clarke...,” Bellamy started pleadingly but the blonde turned to Octavia instead.

∞ ∞ ∞

Slowing to a halt, Kane let the dark-skinned warrior climb in the passenger seat and then drove on at a breakneck speed.

“Glad you could make it, Indra,” Kane joked with a joyful grin as they were tossed around in the cabin and gazed at the stoic woman next to him from the corner of his eyes.

Indra's attention was on Pike in the rear as she stared at the man in disgust. “I will help the Commander find a suitable punishment for you,” she growled and watched the man cower against the door in fear.

It didn't take long for them to reach the blockade and Indra made sure that no harm came to Kane as they stopped to get out of the Rover. The warrior sent a guard for the Commander, while Kane walked to the rear door and pulled Pike from the vehicle after untying him from where he had secured him against a wall. They walked to the front of the car and Kane pushed Pike onto his knees. Pike's hands were still bound in front of him as all three of them faced away from the Rover to wait for the Commander.

The Commander, dressed in her usual black outfit complete with shoulder guard and gloves, hair braided in intricate patterns, hand on the hilt of her sword strode towards them regally, her red sash and long, black cloak trailing behind her on the muddy ground.

“Kane kom Skaikru,” the Commander acknowledged with warmth in her voice and offered him her arm which he took in a firm grip.

“It's good to see you, Lexa kom Trikru,” Kane returned with a bright smile and sighed in relief to which the Commander just nodded.

The Commander and Indra nodded at each other curtly before the younger woman turned her attention to the man kneeling between Kane and Indra.

“So... you are Pike of the Sky People,” the Commander started, not giving him the honor of addressing him in Trigedasleng. “Had I known you would slaughter my army when you stormed the summit in Polis, I would have killed you on the spot.” The Commander's voice was cold as she gazed down at the man, her head held high, face emotionless. “You will be brought to Polis to be judged for your crimes.” Nodding at the guards standing behind her the Commander ordered, “Put him away and don't let him out of your sight, until we leave for Polis.”

Lexa had to admit that she was impressed by Clarke's insight. The blonde had been right that her own people would take care of Pike and was sure that Clarke had helped get this plan to work. She couldn't wait to see the woman who held her heart again. She hoped they would get the chance to spend some time alone together soon. There was a lot she had to talk about with Clarke.

The men moved forward and yanked Pike to his feet roughly who tried to resist without success of course. “Please, you can't let this happen, Kane!”

Not acknowledging Pike's words as he was dragged away, Kane followed the Commander to her tent with Indra behind him.

“Commander, I am really sorry about what happened to your people. What Pike and his cohorts did to them,” Kane started as soon as they were safely in the Commander's tent and the Commander had turned to face him. “I wish I could have...”

“It's not your fault, Kane,” the Commander stopped him from going on. “I know you would have prevented it if you could have. I am glad you brought justice to my people by delivering Pike. Thank you for that.” She nodded and the coldness was gone from her voice as well as her features as she spoke with Arkadia's representative.

“It is the least I could do,” Kane said solemnly and watched the Commander, as always amazed at her demeanor and wisdom at such a young age. “What will happen now?”

Nodding, the Commander was relieved that Kane searched for her opinion and advice, instead of demanding anything. “The blockade will be lifted when your people have chosen their new chancellor. Skaikru will be restored as the 13th clan and you have to promise me to punish the people who helped Pike kill my warriors.”

Knowing it was the only way to prevent a war and get on the Commander's good side again, Kane nodded his head. “They'll get what they deserve.” Offering his arm to show he was serious about it, Kane took a step towards the Commander and was more at ease when she took his arm in a firm grip once more. “Will you come with me to Arkadia to announce what we agreed upon?”

Gazing into Kane's eyes steadily, Lexa just nodded as a small smile played around her lips and Kane smiled warmly at her reaction.

∞ ∞ ∞

Abby's voice sounded from the speakers around the camp. “This is the acting chancellor, Abby Griffin. The former chancellor, Charles Pike, was brought to the Grounder Commander and will face charges for what he has done. I order all guards to stand down and release the prisoners Pike incarcerated. Man the guard tower and don't shoot if anyone approaches the camp. I repeat, don't shoot. I want you to take into custody the following persons: Bellamy Blake, Hannah Green, Shawn Gillmer...” the list went on for a while.

As soon as a guard showed up to lead Bellamy away and others manned the tower, Octavia and Clarke hugged each other fiercely, happy that they were successful in helping to bring down Pike for good.

“I am really glad you came,” Octavia rasped, gazing at Clarke with her still bloodshot eyes and a big relieved smile.

“So am I.” Before Clarke could go on, Lincoln was with them and scooped Octavia into a bone crushing embrace, before kissing her tenderly as he put her back down on the ground. “I'm happy for you.” Clarke's voice was sad, wondering if she would ever be able and allowed to act like this with Lexa.

Soon they were surrounded by Abby, Harper, Miller, Monty, Sinclair, the Grounders they had freed and many others who congratulated Octavia and Clarke on making the plan work.

The radio in Clarke's hand came to life, “Marcus Kane calling Arkadia. I am on my way to you now together with the Commander, Indra and a few warriors.”

“Understood, Kane. We're expecting you,” Clarke rasped into the radio with a wide smile, happy beyond belief that she would see Lexa again in just a few minutes.

“Ma'am, we have movement at the treeline,” one of the guards called down from the tower.

“Don't shoot and open the gate,” Abby ordered as she looked up at the man and all of them turned to watch it swing open.

With Clarke and Abby at the front, Octavia and Lincoln standing behind Clarke, the group watched the Commander walk towards them from the distance, followed by Kane and Indra and flanked by 10 warriors.

Clarke drank in the sight of the love of her life as she walked up to them slowly, regally without any hurry and couldn't help but smile as Lexa stopped a few feet in front of her as did her delegation.

“So we meet again, Commander,” Clarke started throatily with a smile and closed the distance between them to offer her arm in greeting, which Lexa took with a small smile of her own and a nod. “It's good to see you again.”

“Yes, it is. Thank you for helping to deliver Pike to me, Clarke,” Lexa stated and would love to wrap her arms around Clarke instead of just squeezing one of them with her hand.

They gazed at each other for long moments communicating without words, their eyes roaming each others faces before they both let go of each others arm.

Stepping aside, the Commander let Kane face the blonde and the man moved forward to gaze at the hand, Clarke offered him in greeting. Lifting his eyes up to meet Clarke's, Kane smiled and took the hand but also wrapped his free arm around Clarke to hug her tight.

“I'm so happy you came through for us,” Kane mumbled, feeling Clarke return the embrace with her free arm.

Hiding her face at Kane's neck, Clarke nodded and tears welled up in her eyes. “So am I,” Clarke rasped, closing her eyes as she enjoyed the embrace for a while.

Everyone around them watched the emotional scene with smiles and tears of their own, until Clarke and Kane parted, shaking hands a few times as Clarke nodded at Kane. They let go and then everyone was shaking arms and hugging, relieved that the nightmare that was Pike was over.

Standing next to Lexa, Clarke observed Octavia and Indra hugging. “Thank you, Octavia kom Trikru,” Indra mumbled which brought tears of joy to Octavia's eyes.

Abby walked up to Lexa and smiled at her daughter before turning her attention to the Commander with a sad expression. “I am sorry for what we did to your people, Commander,” Abby stated, gazing at the young woman and was relieved that everything turned out this well after Pike threatened to ruin it all.

At the beginning, Abby had thought of Lexa as an immature child, who was leading savages around to kill people without regard of what was right and wrong. But after everything that had happened, she respected the young woman for her strength and integrity, for what she had accomplished and done to try and make peace between them. She could see the admiration and love her daughter displayed as she gazed at Lexa right now. She could understand why Clarke had these feelings for the Commander. In spite of her hard exterior and ruthlessness, Lexa had a heart of gold and she was more mature than her age and looks let on.

The Commander offered her arm to Abby which the older woman took in a surprisingly firm grip. “I know it wasn't your fault, Abby. And I am glad that you acted to right a wrong,” the Commander stated warmly before letting go of Abby again.

Nodding, Abby smiled at Lexa with a long warm gaze before stepping back.

After the congratulations, well-wishes on an accomplished mission and greetings were exchanged, the Commander and her delegation were lead through the yard into the Ark to the conference room where they discussed the terms of peace in detail. It was decided that the Skaikru punish Pike's followers according to their law. An election was announced and would be held in the morning after which the Skaikru would be restored as the 13th clan. The Commander told them that she would return to Polis where Pike would get what he deserved.

It was dark when the meeting consisting of the Commander, Indra, Octavia, Lincoln, Clarke, Abby, Kane and the rest of the council members finally broke up and the Arkers led the Commander and her entourage outdoors. They had eaten during the negotiations since they had taken so long of course.

**To be continued....**


	3. Private moments & Election

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa have a private moment.
> 
> Who will win the election and what will happen to Pike's cohorts?

**_None of the events in the episode “Stealing Fire” (3x09) took place_ **

Clarke and Lexa were facing each other in front of the entrance to the Ark, Lexa's guards surrounding them. Kane and Abby had said their good nights already, Indra had disappeared with Octavia and Lincoln which left them alone.

“Clarke, can we talk in private somewhere?” the Commander asked gazing at the blonde warmly and watched Clarke nod with a soft smile.

“I would like to show you where I grew up,” Clarke agreed.

Lexa ordered her guards to be watchful but stay outside before she reentered the Ark by Clarke's side. They walked through the corridors while Clarke told Lexa about the various rooms they passed and showed her some of them. On their way they retrieved Clarke's bag from the passage through the vents and it didn't take long before they reached the blonde's quarters.

For some reason, Clarke was suddenly nervous as they came to a halt in front of her door and she opened it to let Lexa enter first. She closed the door behind herself and turned to face the brunette, smiling shyly.

“Make yourself at home, please,” Clarke invited as she placed her bag on the table and watched Lexa unbuckle her sword to lean it against the wall next to the door.

Wanting to feel comfortable, Lexa took off her gloves and shoulder guard to place them on a chair before she slipped out of her black coat to hang it on the back of that chair.

Clarke took off her jacket to discard it on the table next to her bag. “Let's sit down,” Clarke gestured to the couch against one wall. “Can I get you something to drink?” Unable to stop herself, Clarke's eyes roamed Lexa's body, clad in the black outfit she usually wore on the road and she had to admit that she found the brunette extremely sexy no matter what outfit she was wearing.

Lexa watched Clarke's nervousness and decided it was the right decision to talk to her alone. She didn't want the blonde to feel awkward around her.

“No, I am fine for now. Thank you,” Lexa answered quietly, emotions filling her voice as she took a seat on the couch with Clarke doing the same next to her and angling their bodies so they could face each other comfortably.

Having no idea, what to expect after Lexa refused another kiss when they said their farewells in Polis, Clarke watched the woman she loved. Clarke saw and heard that the person sitting next to her was not the Commander but the woman Lexa as she smiled warmly at Clarke like the day before before they parted.

“What did you want to talk about?” Clarke asked huskily, letting her eyes roam the beautiful features in front of her, the light gray eyes looking back at her and doing the same with her face were filled with a promise.

Clasping her hands in her lap and looking down at them for a moment, Lexa took a deep breath before looking back up at Clarke. “We both know that the day will never come when we owe nothing more to our people. We will be leaders for as long as we live. Our responsibility will always be to our people, but... I don't want to be alone for the rest of my life,” Lexa revealed quietly, searching Clarke's face for a reaction. “Titus taught me to separate feelings from duty, that love is weakness but I know now it isn't true. I feel stronger and more powerful since the day we met. You are constantly pushing me to be a better person and leader. You bring out the best in me and help me to be the best Commander I can be. What I wanted to say yesterday is... that I know your people will always come first and... that's why I love you, Clarke.”

During her journey to and her time at the blockade, Lexa had the opportunity to think a lot about the past few days since Wanheda had been brought to her and her time with Clarke since they had met. After Prince Roan had presented her to Lexa, Clarke had resisted because of what Lexa had done at Mount Weather. But it soon became clear to Lexa that the blonde didn't hate her. Clarke had the chance to kill Lexa and hadn't been able to do it. Lexa suspected, it was because the Sky Girl felt the same way Lexa did. When Queen Nia had challenged Lexa, Clarke had been hell bent to prevent any harm to come to her. One reason surely was to prevent Lexa from dying and anyone else becoming Commander. Lexa was sure now it wasn't the only reason though but that Clarke loved her. When Lexa woke from her nightmare, Clarke had been there to comfort her and reassured her that everything was okay. The sketch she found of herself, Clarke had drawn while Lexa was sleeping showed her how the blonde saw her and Lexa liked it. If Titus hadn't interrupted them, who knows what would have happened between them. Lexa had been impressed by Clarke from the very first meeting, since she hadn't shown any sign of fear or backed down when Lexa had tried to intimidate her. Clarke had true strength, compassion, was kind and always there for her people, which was applicable to Lexa as well. They were both strong women in a leading role and it brought them together. But they were different enough to compliment each other and it gave them a basis to work off of.

Since the second Lexa had tried to confess her feelings, Clarke had hoped that it wouldn't take too long for it to actually happen. But she had never dared to dream that it would only take a day. Hearing Lexa say that she loved Clarke now brought tears of joy to Clarke's eyes. They fell freely as she moved closer to Lexa to reach for her hands and intertwine their fingers.

“I love you, too, Lexa” Clarke reciprocated hoarsely and smiled lovingly as tears welled up in Lexa's eyes as well. “I love you for being you... You once asked me, if I didn't wish it was your heart, I plunged the knife into,” Clarke remembered the time, her people were accused of trying to poison Lexa. “The answer is... 'No' ... I had the chance before I killed Finn and I couldn't do it... and again just a few days ago, I had a knife to your throat but it was impossible because... even at the beginning... even if I wasn't aware of it at the time... I loved you. I loved you from the moment I entered your tent and saw you for the very first time.” Swallowing hard, Clarke continued with a voice raspy from tears and emotions. “I know, you're not a bad person and you didn't have any other choice than to free your people at Mount Weather. I never hated you... I hated myself, because of what I had to do after you left. But it was my choice and I have to live with it. You showed me that being a leader means to make hard decisions and you were right. We do what we have to do to survive, but... I also know that life isn't just about surviving. And I want to be with you if you will have me, Lexa.”

“Of course I do, Clarke,” Lexa stated warmly, letting go of one of Clarke's hands to cup her cheek tenderly and wiped away the tears with a gentle thumb.

They gazed at each other for long moments, their eyes roaming each others faces and were always drawn back to the other woman's lips like a magnet. Like the day before, they moved in at the same time, eyes hungry but closing as their lips connected for the third time since they had met. Clarke pushed her hands into Lexa's braided hair to hold her close, while Lexa did the same not willing to let Clarke go so easily this time. Their kiss was tentative, their lips touching but barely as they nipped and pecked softly, turning their heads from side to side slowly like that very first time.

This was their third kiss and like the first two times, Clarke's belly was filled with butterflies that were fluttering wildly, making her heart beat fast and her breath come in short bursts as she tried to move closer to the taller woman. Clarke had experience with kissing but none of them had ever made her feel the way she did with Lexa each time they kissed. Her heart was full to bursting, she felt an incredible warmth everywhere in her body and the proximity to Lexa made her feel the strangest things. That must be true love, Clarke thought as she kept kissing Lexa and felt her move backwards but without ending the kiss. Following, Clarke was soon straddling Lexa's lap while the brunette was now leaning against the back of the couch comfortably.

Lexa was in heaven as soon as their lips connected for the third time since they met. The first kiss had been a spur of the moment action on her part, feeling the need to connect with Clarke on an emotional level after they had spent those past few days in such close proximity. The confession that she cared about Clarke had been hard to make for her. When the blonde had been standing in front of her so close after they had argued a lot and was asking if they didn't deserve better than to just survive, Lexa hadn't been able to help herself. Those pouty lips her gaze had been drawn to constantly were just too irresistible. The second time, the day before actually, was initiated by both of them and Lexa had been relieved to see that Clarke wanted to kiss her as well. She would have loved to let it escalate but she knew they had no right to indulge like this while there was something that needed their immediate attention. But now with the situation under control and nothing to keep them occupied, they were free to explore their feelings and emotions for now.

Lexa's heart was racing in her chest, her breathing ragged as their lips touched and molded against each other. It felt as if the sun itself was rising inside of her, heat spreading through her entire body as she pulled Clarke on top of herself so they were both comfortable.

With trembling fingers, Clarke started to pull the little white rubber bands from Lexa's hair to free her magnificent mane from its confines while they kept up the tender kisses. Lexa's hands were roaming her back and Clarke sat up a bit, when the brunette started to pull at her long top and moaned into the kiss as Lexa's warm hands touched the skin at her hips for the first time. Her breath hitched in her throat and she pulled back to lean her forehead against Lexa's, breathing heavily in spite of their slow, tender kisses.

Letting her hands stroke Clarke's broad back, it soon wasn't enough anymore and Lexa had the urge to feel the blonde's skin against her fingers. So she pushed up Clarke's long top with her help and groaned as soon as her hands touched hot skin. Lexa kept her eyes closed when Clarke ended the kiss, her breaths ragged as she tried to calm down from the tender, but oh so arousing kisses. Wetting her lips with her tongue, Lexa pulled back to gaze at Clarke who also opened her eyes as their breathing slowed down.

“You know that I love you, Lexa. But I don't want us to rush into anything. We have all the time in the world,” Clarke whispered huskily, searching Lexa's face. “I want to make this right with you. I want you. You have to feel that, but... we're not just about sex or making love... or whatever... am I making any sense?”

“Yes,” Lexa rasped and cleared her throat. “I know exactly what you mean, Clarke. I want you, too but I want so much more with you.” Lexa felt Clarke's hands stroke through her now rubber-free hair to loosen the braids and shivered at the wonderful feeling, eyes closing in pleasure for a moment. “I should leave you to get some rest then.”

“No, that's not what I meant... unless you want to leave of course,” Clarke rambled and stopped, when Lexa captured her lips in another tender kiss before pulling back again.

“I would love to fall asleep with you in my arms,” Lexa whispered as they gazed at each other again.

Clarke nodded shyly with a loving smile and sighed in relief at Lexa's willingness to take their relationship slow.

They were silent for a while, just gazing at each other and enjoying the other woman's company before they moved in to let their lips stroke again, their eyes closing of their own volition.

Tongue darting out, Lexa licked Clarke's pouty lips probingly and moaned when the blonde parted her lips to grant her curious muscle entrance. When their tongues met for the very first time inside of Clarke's hot, wet mouth, an electric shock arced through Lexa's body from their point of contact and she couldn't help but moan at the blissful feeling.

Goosebumps erupted all over Clarke's body at the first contact of their tongues and Clarke pulled Lexa closer to deepen the kiss with her hands tangled in the taller woman's soft brown tresses. None of her previous lovers kisses had ever felt like the one, Clarke was sharing with Lexa right now as their tongues tangled and stroked slowly, their heads turning from side to side just as slowly at the right moment.

The need for air made them part after long moments and they rested their foreheads against each other again, breathing heavily as they tried to calm down.

“Let's get ready for bed. It's probably going to be a long day tomorrow if we go back to Polis,” Clarke rasped, eyes still closed as she thought about something. “It's probably best to keep the change in our relationship to ourselves for now. Titus will never approve.”

Nodding, Lexa sighed deeply. “You're right. We should keep a professional distance while we are around our people,” Lexa agreed, shivering as one of Clarke's hands started to stroke the tiny hair at the back of her neck. “But... if we're alone... I won't be able to keep my hands off of you, Clarke.”

“You don't have to,” Clarke husked, pulling back to lock eyes with Lexa and they both smiled lovingly.

Reluctantly, Clarke climbed off of Lexa's lap and offered the woman she loved a hand to help her get up. Keeping their hands locked they entered the bedroom and undressed to their underwear in front of each other.

Unable to resist and finding no reason why she should, Lexa admired Clarke's beautiful body openly as she watched the blonde take off her shoes, her tight pants and long top, until she was only wearing a black bra and black lacy shorts. The bomb on TonDC had opened Lexa's eyes to the fact that she had started to care about Clarke more than she should. She had found herself admiring Clarke's trim form on more than one occasion from that point on. Seeing her voluptuous body almost naked now and being allowed to admire it openly humbled Lexa and she drank in Clarke's beauty.

It was unbelievable for Clarke how the fact that Lexa's hair were down softened the older woman's appearance. Gazing at Lexa while she took off her black top, boots and trousers with those sexy clasps, Clarke let her eyes travel over Lexa's slender but oh so sexy and feminine form. The brunette was wearing a black bra and panties and Clarke's eyes roamed the expanse of tanned skin, Lexa was showing as she was standing there confident as ever. Relieved to no end that she was allowed to admire her love like this, Clarke moved in.

They wrapped their arms around each other, both of them moaning as their hot skin touched for the very first time and they gazed into the eyes of the other woman lovingly. Not having had nearly enough, they crawled into bed together under the covers to get comfortable.

With Lexa laying on her back, Clarke rested against the brunette's side throwing one of her legs over Lexa's as her hand came to rest against Lexa's chest and they smiled at each other.

Wrapping one arm around Clarke's back since she was pressed against Lexa's side so wonderfully, Lexa's hand ended up at the small of the blonde's back. Covering Clarke's hand on top of her own chest with her free hand, Lexa moved in to capture Clarke's inviting lips in a slow tender kiss.

“Good night, Commander of my heart,” Clarke rasped as they parted and smiled at Lexa's bright grin.

“Good night, Sky Girl,” Lexa reciprocated and watched Clarke lay her head down on Lexa's shoulder after a broad grin, eyes closing.

Having no idea what she did right to deserve this strong woman, Lexa sighed happily and closed her own eyes. The next moment she was asleep.

Closing her eyes and resting her head against Lexa's strong shoulder, Clarke took a deep breath of Lexa's unique scent and grinned happily before she drifted off to sleep.

∞ ∞ ∞

The election for the new chancellor was in full swing. Two council members were sitting at the table in the conference room, while each citizen of the Ark entered separately to take their vote.

The Commander together with Indra were standing in a corner to watch the process. More than a few of the Arkers including Monty and Jasper stole, sometimes fearful, glances at the Grounder Commander and her attendant, while the Commander had her gloved hand on top of the hilt of her sword and Indra scowled at most of them.

From the corner of her eyes, Lexa watched Indra's reaction to the stolen glances and had a hard time staying serious in the face of Indra's mock scowls. She loved and respected the older woman, because of her wisdom and strength and Lexa could understand her feelings regarding the Sky People. Indra had suffered a lot at their hands so far, including losing Lincoln for a time and many of her people in a massacre that was uncalled for. So somehow the Skaikru deserved Indra's wrath but at some point it was almost unbearable for Lexa to keep from laughing. So the brunette moved closer to the warrior and gave her a discreet elbow in the ribs and a hard stare followed by a small smile before she moved back to watch the election again.

The silent admonishment from Lexa stopped Indra's more obvious antics and she was relieved that Lexa hadn't made a scene. But that wasn't the Commander's way of course and she knew, Lexa would want to talk to her later. Honestly, she hoped for it. Indra respected Kane, a man who seemed to have a great grasp of their politics and culture and had agreed to stand guard with the Commander, when Kane had approached them this morning. The warrior was surprised to see that the Sky People's methods were not unlike their own and that the Grounders had more in common with the Skaikru than met the eye.

The Commander was again dressed in her black outfit, with shoulder guard and red sash and held her head high as she made sure, the results weren't tampered with. For the first time in a long time, Lexa had had help braiding her hair in the form of Clarke this morning, which had felt heavenly as the blonde combed her hands through her brunette strands. Lexa had woken a few times during the night a bit disoriented but fell asleep again almost instantly, realizing she was with Clarke.

As if her thoughts had conjured her up, Clarke walked into the room acknowledging Lexa and Indra with a nod before she went to the table to write down the name of her chosen chancellor. Making eye contact with Lexa for a moment as she straightened up, the blonde left the room again.

Knowing that this strong woman was hers, Lexa felt the urge to smile but kept her facial muscles in check as Abby Griffin was next to vote. The older woman smiled at Lexa on entry and nodded at her and Indra when she left the room.

Only the people she knew personally like Octavia, Kane, Jaha, Abby, Clarke and Raven openly looked at the Commander and acknowledged her presence. She was relieved to have agreed to Kane's suggestion of guarding the election, so the people of the Ark could get used to their new Commander.

After every single citizen of the Ark took their vote they were counted under the Commander's watchful eyes and a gathering was called in the hangar bay.

∞ ∞ ∞

With the election in full swing, the living quarters of the Ark were nearly deserted apart from the sound of voters on their way or returning from the council room. And in the near silence, Octavia stood pressed against Lincoln kom Trikru pressing ragged, open mouthed kisses to his neck.

“Octavia,” breathed Lincoln.

Octavia purred, “Yes, Lincoln?”

Instead of answering, Lincoln spun Octavia around and pushed her backwards into the room they were pressed against. Lincoln slipped his hands under the skaigada’s shirt and received a groan in approval.

The taut muscles of Octavia’s back rippled as his hands flew further up. “It is good to see you, ai hodnes.”

“You too, ai hodnes.” _My love._

“We should stop.” At Octavia’s protest he said, “I have been here long enough to know that the election won’t last long. We will need to be present for the ceremony.”

“I hate it when you’re right.” The Sky Girl whined but gave up with a final kiss to her Grounder.

“Plus, Indra is likely to have several words with you in Trig if you don’t attend the ceremony.”  
With a playful slap to Lincoln’s arm, Octavia said, “Shut up, Lincoln.”

“As you wish, ai hodnes.” 

**To be continued....**


	4. The Commander's speech

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The results of the election are announced and the consequences for the massacre can be felt.
> 
> Will their actions make Skaikru the 13th Clan again?

With the Commander and Indra standing to the side of the elevated platform, flanked by two of her guards, the council members took position in front of the citizens either sitting on chairs on the lower level or standing at the edges. Pike's former crew, now prisoners of Arkadia, were standing near the door in chains to wait for their punishment. Abby and Kane were called to the front of the council members.

With interest Indra watched the couple move forward and wondered if maybe there was more going on between them than just friendship. Like between Lexa and Clarke. There was no doubt in Indra's mind that she respected Lexa, her beloved Commander. She would do anything for the younger woman. The Sky Girl had earned Indra's respect over time not least of which was with the way she helped bring down Pike just now. Time and time again, Indra had witnessed Clarke's strength and integrity, the way she talked to Lexa with respect and at the same time influencing the Commander in the best possible way. The day in Polis when Prince Roan had brought Wanheda to them, Indra had known that Lexa wanted to be alone with Clarke. She had suspected for a while now that Lexa's feelings for the Sky Girl ran deep and she was more than agreeable if they decided to take their relationship to the next level. Lexa deserved happiness and Clarke was the right person to give her that. From the way Clarke acted around Lexa, Indra knew that their feelings were mutual.

“With a majority of 95%, Marcus Kane has won the election and is our new Chancellor,” the man who had overseen the election announced as applause arose and Abby was the first to congratulate Kane with a hug.

The woman from the council handed Abby the pin so she could affix it to Kane's collar and Abby stood in front of the newly elected chancellor with a wide smile. She was happy that Marcus who had such a great grasp and understanding of the Grounder culture, was finally the man to lead them. Abby gazed at him as Kane looked down on her. Tilting her head to the side, an idea came to her mind and she turned around to walk up to Lexa. The Grounders had a council as well, consisting of an Ambassador for each clan and the meetings were open for the public, not unlike theirs. So it was the right thing to do to show Arkadia that they now belonged to Lexa's coalition. As their leader, Lexa should be the one to announce Kane's new authority.

With shining eyes, Clarke watched as her mom came to a halt in front of Lexa and offered her the pin laying in Abby's upturned palm. It was wonderful to see that their two cultures were finally at peace and merging together. When she had landed on earth all those months ago, she would never have dreamed of one day sitting here and watching the Commander of the Grounders, her girlfriend, stand in their hangar bay.

“The honor should be yours, Commander,” Abby said softly with a warm smile at Lexa.

Lexa looked into Abby's eyes and then at the pin in the older woman's palm before searching for Clarke's gaze who was sitting in the first row. The tiny nod and small smile, the blonde gave her were encouragement enough. Gazing back at the older woman, Lexa took the pin with a nod and a small smile of her own at Abby.

To be included in Arkadia's politics by Kane and Abby showed Lexa that the Sky People were finally willing to let the Grounders in. Even if Pike had had a lot of followers, most of them hadn't been actively involved and like with most leaders, only did what they were told. Lexa wanted to help paint a complete and true picture of the Grounders for the Sky People. She hoped that in showing them they were not savages but civilized just like them would help achieve that.

With wide eyes, Monty watched the small woman take the pin. Where Indra, he had met for the first time when she informed them about Clarke, was menacing as all hell, this young girl who couldn't be much older than himself had a commanding air around her. She held herself regally and seemed almost cold but he was impressed with the way she acted so confidently in spite of her small stature.

Walking up to Kane who had turned so everyone could see them, Lexa stopped in front of the bearded man to look into his eyes for a moment. Turning her attention to the pin, Lexa took the clasp off and fixed it to Kane's collar before taking a step back.

“Congratulations, Chancellor Kane,” the Commander stated loud enough for everyone to hear, offering her arm which the man took in a firm grip with a warm smile.

Proud of his people who had made the right choice in helping him get rid of Pike, most of all Clarke and Octavia, Kane smiled down at the young Commander whose expression was warm if you knew what to look for.

“Thank you, Commander,” Kane stated gratefully and they let got of each others arm to turn and receive the applause the Arkers bestowed on them.

Lincoln was comfortably leaning against the Rover and he had Octavia in his arms facing the gathering as they watched the events unfold in front of them. When he had delivered Bellamy to the mountain, Octavia's brother had asked Lincoln why he had helped the younger woman even before he knew her. Lincoln had told the story about the man who fell from the sky and said that the world had always tried to turn him into a monster. Seeing his Commander among the Skaikru now, pinning the chancellor badge to Kane's collar felt surreal to Lincoln somehow. But at the same time he was filled with an incredible relief that his world was changing in front of his eyes. That his Commander together with Clarke had brought peace between the Grounders and the Skaikru. That their teamwork had helped solve the problem that had been Charles Pike. Though Lincoln had lost Indra and the Commander's respect temporarily for always believing in a union between their people, he was happy to have regained it now and being proven right by being exactly where he was right at that moment. His applause was maybe one of the loudest in the room.

Happy that Kane's plan had worked out and about her own role in bringing down Pike, Octavia squeezed Lincoln's hands over and over while their fingers were intertwined in front of her stomach. From the moment she had met Lincoln, Octavia had felt drawn to the gentle man and her feelings for him had grown exponentially ever since. She wanted to be a part of his world as much as he wanted to be a part of hers. They complimented each other wonderfully in her opinion. Now that their two worlds were united, Octavia felt a peace inside of herself unlike anything she had ever experienced before. Her role model, Indra was standing on the platform more relaxed than she had ever seen her. Tears welled up in her eyes as Lexa attached the pin to Kane's jacket and she let them fall freely as the two leaders turned to face them. Catcalls accompanied her applause as Octavia jumped up and down still in Lincoln's arms.

Watching Lexa make eye contact with Clarke for the umpteenth time, Octavia stopped dead in her tracks and it suddenly fell like scales from her eyes. The reason why Clarke had been reluctant to leave Polis. Why Lexa had offered Clarke to stay there. Everything that had occurred between the two women during her time since Semet kom Trikru had brought her to Polis. Why hadn't she seen it before? It was so obvious now that her eyes had been opened to it. Lexa and Clarke were in love! Knowing both of them, Octavia was happy for the two and knew that they deserved each other like she deserved Lincoln. More tears of happiness filled her eyes and spilled over freely.

“What is it?” Lincoln whispered into Octavia's ear at her sudden lack of movement.

Tearing her eyes off of Lexa at the front, Octavia turned her head to Lincoln with a big grin on her face, tears streaming down her cheeks which made her lover look at her suspiciously. “Did you know that your Commander has the hots for Clarke?” Octavia asked after leaning in to whisper into Lincoln's ear so no one else would hear.

Pulling back to look at Octavia, Lincoln was astounded at the news and leaned in once more when Octavia motioned him to. “And from what I have seen the past few days I'd say the feeling is mutual.”

With a genuine smile, Lincoln moved back once more to look at Octavia who nodded and then they both turned again. Now that he knew what was going on it was plain as day to him and he was happy for both Lexa and Clarke.

When the applause didn't seem to want to die down any time soon, Kane lifted his hands to restore order and silence to the room. “There is something, we have to take care of before we can celebrate today,” Kane stated seriously as everyone calmed down. “Pike is in the Commander's camp waiting to be brought to Polis, where he will be punished according to Grounder law,” Kane informed everyone. “As for the men and women who helped him slaughter the Commander's army... they will be punished by us. I will tell you their sentence soon.” Gazing at the Commander for a moment whose attention was on Kane as he spoke, the young woman nodded her head. “For those of you who still think that Pike did the right thing. Let me say this.” Taking a deep breath, Kane looked around the room. “The Ice Nation is responsible for destroying Mount Weather. The Ice Nation was against the Commander and our people in Mount Weather were, as hard as it sounds, collateral damage because the Ice Nation wanted to rule over the Grounders. The Commander had nothing to do with the attack on us and was as furious and sad about the loss of innocent lives as we were. She sent her army to help protect us from the threat that was the Ice Nation and Pike and 9 of his followers killed them in cold blood without provocation. Nia, Queen of the Ice Nation was killed by the Commander and her son, Roan is now King. Roan is loyal to the Commander, because she spared his life in a fair fight. I hope... that someday you will realize what you have done.” At his last words, Kane turned to the prisoners with a sad expression.

“You are fools to believe his words! The Grounders will kill us if you don't start to do something about them,” Hannah Green shouted as soon as Kane was finished and wanted to go on but was cut off.

“Enough!” the Commander roared as she shot daggers at the sky person who was still trying to run her down and she turned to walk up to the woman slowly, gloved hand on top of the hilt of her sword; she seemed calm on the outside but in truth she wanted to rage and scream. 

The whole room jerked at the Commander's exclamation and they were dead silent to listen to what the young woman had to say.

“If it wasn't for Kane, Clarke, Octavia and the rest of the resistance group against Pike you'd all be dead by now.” After her loud exclamation the Commander's voice was low and menacing and she emphasized every single word. “On the battlefield where my warriors were slaughtered Clarke convinced me not to take revenge. She reasoned that if I did we would all end up dead,” the Commander explained and after another cold stare at the woman to make sure she stayed silent, turned to walk to the front of the platform and address the entirety of the Sky People, voice even and low. “Ever since the time of the first Commander our way has been 'Blood must have blood' which means that if you kill mine I will kill yours.”

In awe Clarke watched and listened to Lexa explain what had happened, tried to make people see what had really gone on around them. Like Kane she hoped that Lexa's words would make people see reason.

“Clarke kom Skaikru like Kane and Octavia have an insight into our culture unlike anything I would have expected from people who didn't grow up in this world,” the Commander continued holding Clarke's gaze for a few moments before she looked at Octavia in the back in Lincoln's arms. “My world consists of 12 clans and we have been at war since the beginning of time. There were other threats we had to deal with like the Mountain Men and the Reapers but we managed to survive nonetheless. I fought hard to bring the 12 clans together in peace until the people from the sky arrived. They were suddenly there out of nowhere trying to take over our world, starting a war they had no idea how to end. They took the lives of innocent people, my people who only tried to survive this new threat.”

Jasper thought back to that first fateful day and the spear that hit him in the chest and almost killed him, rubbing the scar absentmindedly through his shirt. Though he didn't care about much these days, Jasper had to admit that he was impressed by the Commander of the Grounders as she stood there telling them the story he had lived in for the past four months from her perspective.

“Marcus Kane and Thelonious Jaha were the first Sky People I met and I was impressed by Kane from the moment I was with him in that cell,” the Commander stated and glanced back at the man for a moment who was smiling at her. “He was the first to stop me from attacking you when we sought revenge for the 18 innocent lives Finn had taken. Clarke reached a truce with me by bringing back Lincoln after the Mountain had turned him into a Reaper. According to 'Blood must have blood' we demanded Finn's life and I am sorry that Clarke had to kill him in order to safe him from torture.” Sighing deeply, the Commander made eye contact with Clarke to convey her sincerity and the blonde nodded which made relief flood the Commander's system. “I know it was a mistake to leave you behind and fend for yourself at Mount Weather.” The Commander looked around the room now, making eye contact with as many people as possible. “But I didn't have any other choice at the time. I didn't know that with my actions I would turn Clarke into Wanheda, the legendary Mountain Slayer as she is known among my people now. In order to keep the peace and stop Clarke from falling into the hands of the Ice Queen who would have killed her to gain her power I had her brought to me so I could protect her. At first she resisted because of what I have done but we were able to settle the past, make peace once again and I hope we will be able to keep it that way for the time to come. Time and time again Clarke, Kane and Octavia among others showed me that the Sky People are more like us than we thought.” Her voice still low but warmer by now, the Commander came to a conclusion. “If Pike hadn't been taken care of the way he was yesterday, more people would be dead by now and it wouldn't end until no one was left. As I said to my people when Clarke spared the life of the last Mountain Man, Carl Emerson. She showed us a promise for a new future. With your help I want to build a world in which violence does not always answer violence. A world in which our children can flourish without the shadow of death. You all have to help me change the world to make it a better place.” The Commander was quiet for some time to let the words sink in and looked around the room at as many people as possible. “So, please join me in saying thank you to Marcus Kane, Octavia Blake, Clarke Griffin, Abby Griffin, Jacopo Sinclair, Nathan Miller, Harper McIntyre, Monty Green, Lincoln kom Trikru, the Grounders who were imprisoned by Pike and helped distract the guards and everyone else who was involved.”

A collective murmur of “Thank you.” went through the rows of the Arkers.

Feeling honored to be mentioned with his name by the Commander, Sinclair's eyes shone with unshed tears and he watched the young woman with even more respect than he already had for her. He was able to imagine how hard a life it was to be responsible for thousands of people. To keep the peace while a new threat appeared and all of this at such a young age. It took a great mind to admit to making mistakes and obviously the Grounder Commander was such a person.

Clarke was so proud of Lexa as she stood there, revealing their history, admitting to the mistakes she had made and standing up to them in front everyone. They had gone through so much since that first day where Gustus had told Clarke, 'If you so much as look at her the wrong way I will slit your throat.' before she met Lexa for the first time. And she couldn't help but be proud of what they had accomplished together. That first day when the door of the dropship had opened and she had breathed earth's air for the first time, stepped onto the ground, she would never have dared to imagine that she would end up here, in peace with the Grounders in 4 month's time.

Harper was shocked to hear her name coming from the Grounder Commander and she sat there dumbfounded while she listened to and watched everything that was going on around her. Everything they had thought of them was wrong. The woman standing in front of them, talking about peace and how to achieve it, wasn't much older than herself and yet she was the Commander of thousands of people. Harper vowed to herself to try and be just a fraction of the strong woman that was the Grounder Commander.

Having been off on Jaha's journey of enlightenment, Murphy hadn't known much about anything. So even he was impressed with what had been going on while he was gone. His opinion of this young, seemingly fragile girl had changed dramatically by now. Obviously a Commander didn't need to be a beefy man to be strong. Debating with himself to reveal to Clarke and the Commander what he had learned during his torture by Titus, Murphy decided against sharing the details with them for now.

Like everyone else who had been held captive at Mount Weather, this was the first time Miller ever got to see the Grounder Commander. The young woman looked impressive enough with her shoulder guard, sword, gloved hands and black clothes. But he had thought that it would probably only be a facade. How could such a small person lead huge scary men? After listening to everything that had been going on during this gathering so far, he knew how. With inner strength, compassion and a wisdom beyond her age. He didn't have a shadow of a doubt that this woman would lead them well and he promised to follow her where ever she went.

Clearing his throat since he was moved by the Commander's speech, Kane addressed the crowd after giving them some time to process everything they had heard, “I will now announce the punishment for the prisoners.” With a gesture of his head to the guards surrounding the guilty party, Kane ordered them to be brought to the front.

Without much of a fuss luckily the 9 men and women were led forward and came to stand at the foot of the ramp facing Kane and the Commander.

“Bellamy Blake, Hannah Green, Shawn Gillmer,” Kane stated their names one by one, all 9 of them and he made eye contact with each person finding defiance in all of them except in Bellamy's. “For the crime of slaughtering the army that was sent to protect us from the Ice Nation we banish you from the Commander's lands. After this meeting is over you will be brought to the Commander's camp. A group of her guards will escort you to the Dead Zone where you will live from now on till the end of your days.”

With tears rolling down his cheeks, Bellamy gazed at Lexa as soon as Kane was done saying his name. She held eye contact with him the entire time Kane spoke her expression unreadable to Bellamy. He now realized that Pike had it all wrong from the beginning. After Clarke had abandoned him to stay with Lexa in Polis he felt betrayed and wanted to believe everything Pike had to say. That the Grounders were bad, that they were out to kill them if they didn't act first even if he had known that wasn't right. Only now did he realize what Clarke had achieved by staying behind and acting as Lexa's conscience so to speak. Unable to count how many times over he owed his life to Clarke and Lexa in a way, Bellamy regretted his actions deeply. Knowing he deserved the punishment, Bellamy didn't react to it and instead just tried to show how sorry he was for what he had done by looking at their Commander. Even if he was banished, he regarded Lexa as his leader from now on since he knew what her true intentions and goals were. He vowed to protect her and Clarke with his life if necessary. He let the tears fall not caring what anyone but Lexa thought of him and Clarke of course. The only thing he wanted was their forgiveness.

Holding her head high, Lexa returned Bellamy's gaze when he locked eyes with her. She was able to see how much he regretted his actions. Obviously her speech had helped open his eyes to the truth and she was relieved to see it. None of the feelings coursing through her at this moment were showing on her face of course; she was good at keeping her expression in check. Lexa could tell that Bellamy's sorrow and regret were genuine but he deserved to be punished for what he had done to her warriors. The tears that ran down his cheeks emphasized how much he really wanted her forgiveness as well as the pleading look in his eyes but she had to stay strong.

Sitting behind the group of prisoners, Clarke wasn't able to see their faces and wondered what Bellamy was doing while Lexa looked at him the entire time. By now she knew Lexa well enough to read even the slightest change in her facial features. Clarke was able to see the compassion on the brunette's face and was once again amazed at the wonderful woman she was in love with.

“I'm so sorry,” Bellamy said hoarsely to Lexa, before the guards once again led them to their place by the door; the tiny nod Lexa gave him was everything he could ask for and relief flooded his every pore as his crying increased tenfold.

The Arkers had become restless after hearing the punishment and Bellamy's apology and the Commander as well as Kane decided to let the murmurs die down naturally.

Indra was more the hatchet woman, but even she could see that Bellamy really meant it when he said that he was sorry.

When the spacious room was quiet once more, the Commander turned her head to Kane who nodded for her to speak.

“Since you complied with my conditions by dealing with Pike I hereby lift the blockade. No harm will come to the citizens of Arkadia by the hands of the 12 clans,” the Commander announced solemnly. “I also restore the Skaikru as my 13th clan with all the privileges and obligations that come with the position. Clarke kom Skaikru will act as your Ambassador to represent your opinions in my council.”

Standing next to the Commander, Kane listened to her announcement and smiled, remembering the evening when Pike and his group wanted to go and massacre the Commander's army for the first time. 

Nodding his agreement to the Commander, Kane stepped forward to address his fellow Arkers. “Before the earth was destroyed by nuclear bombs, farmers tended the land and they held livestock in huge areas which provided them with milk and meat. Sometimes these animals would wander off. So the farmers found a way to mark them as their own. When another farmer would lay claim to them, they only had to show the mark and knew who they belonged to,” Kane explained, while his eyes were on Hannah Green the whole time. “The mark had nothing to do with them being brought to the slaughterhouse.” Rolling up his sleeve, Kane lifted his arm to show around the brand he had gotten when they joined the Commander's coalition. “I am proud to wear this mark, because it shows that we belong to Lexa kom Trikru, Commander of us all who is going to protect and provide for us. She is going to be our guide, our mentor, our bastion of calm, our touchstone and tower of strength. She has the final power when it comes to hard choices and what she says is our law. We will follow her without questioning her... too much.” Looking at the Commander now, after making eye contact with as many people as possible, Kane grinned at the young woman. “Should we not agree with what she decides, we will be able to reason with her, provide our opinion and help her make the decision accordingly.” Seeing a smile appear on the Commander's face as she gazed up at him, Kane turned his attention back to his fellow Arkers with a nod. “If it wasn't for the Commander, we would all be dead many times over by now so join me in saying 'Thank you, Commander'.”

The “Thank you, Commander.” was loud and heartfelt by almost everyone, before they applauded their leader.

Clarke was the first to get up and clap loudly with a big smile on her face and every single person in the room followed her example.

It took a long time, until the applause died down as everyone stood there clapping, watching the young Commander with admiration.

“Together with Clarke she could be a problem,” A.L.I.E. stated in her usual low and even tones as she stood next to Jaha in the back of the hangar bay looking at the Grounder Commander.

“We will deal with them if we have to,” Jaha mumbled under his breath, watching Lexa, he had first met in the disguise of an innocent servant girl in an underground train station three months ago.

It had been a bold and wonderfully devious move from Lexa to spy on him and Kane, while they discussed the terms of their surrender or lack thereof. He admired the young woman for her strength and insight, but if she got in their way it wouldn't matter. If they had to, they would get rid of her.

**To be continued....**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We really hope you like this chapter!
> 
> Let us know what you think, please!


	5. Good-byes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good-byes for the time being. Business waits in Polis.

Sad that their farewell was coming so soon after they'd made peace, Kane was standing in front of Lexa and Indra with Lincoln and Octavia flanking the two women. Once again dressed in his Grounder pants but with the guard jacket on top, Lincoln was an impressive figure like he had always been. Kane respected the young man immensely for his believes and how he had tried to bring their people together from the start.

“You take good care of them for us, Lincoln,” Kane said and offered him his arm.

Proud to be wearing the guard jacket once more and being respected for it by the Commander and Indra, Lincoln acknowledged Kane's command. It was his intention to make sure their Commander and her party would be safe from whatever threat was still waiting out there. As much as they had made peace with each other, there were still things that could go wrong and threaten them. It was the way of the world though it had started to change for the better recently in his opinion.

At the time, Indra hadn't had any other choice but to think of Lincoln as a traitor for siding with their enemy. She was amazed that her young warrior had always been right in searching peace with the Sky People.

“I will, Chancellor Kane. May we meet again,” Lincoln agreed with a smile and they shook on it for a moment.

Lexa was pleased how their people already started to mingle and become one even though Lincoln had done that from the beginning. It was amazing to see how Lincoln was still the man who had helped Octavia even after he had been turned into a Reaper by the Mountain Men and imprisoned by the Sky People. He showed Lexa that he understood not everyone was the same. There were Sky People who wanted him dead but at the same there were those who liked him and had needed his help to get rid of Pike. As much as Kane, Octavia and Clarke understood their world, Lincoln was the man among her people who understood the Sky People like no other.

Letting go of the younger man's arm, Kane moved to stand in front of Octavia who was gazing up at him with a wide grin. As usual, the young woman was dressed in her black grounder outfit complete with her sword strapped to her back. From the beginning Octavia had been at his side against Pike and Kane was incredibly grateful for her support and her help. Who would have thought that the girl that grew up under the floor would play a vital part in bringing two worlds together one day.

Offering her arm in farewell, Octavia was surprised when Kane swept her up in a firm embrace which she returned happily for long moments with a warm smile as her chin rested against his shoulder. When she stepped off the dropship all those months ago, she would never have dreamed of being on a chancellor's good side. But here she was and she enjoyed and appreciated it immensely.

“Thank you for helping me, Octavia. I couldn't have done it without you,” Kane mumbled, squeezing the young woman's back softly.

“It was my pleasure, Chancellor,” Octavia responded with shining eyes.

Happy that Kane thanked her personally, Octavia let go as soon as the chancellor ended the embrace and smiled up at him. So much had changed since she had been taken to the Sky box for being alive. Kane had been the leader of the guard at that time and she had hated him for locking her up. No one would have thought that he would one day thank her for helping him in any way least of which herself. They had come a long way and she was proud.

Clarke, dressed in high black boots, tight black pants, a tight dark blue shirt with a plunging neckline and a black leather jacket, stood close to the entrance a bit of a distance away from the others with Abby facing her. Knowing her mother, she was prepared for another discussion of why she had to go to Polis with Lexa. Clarke brushed a strand of her now again a little wavy blond hair, held together at the back of her head with a tiny white rubber band over her shoulder.

“Take care, Clarke,” Abby said and Clarke's jaw dropped as her mother pulled her close for an embrace.

This was maybe the first time since Abby landed on earth that she didn't ask Clarke to stay in Arkadia where she would be safe. Who was this woman? And where was her mother?

“You're not going to beg me to stay?” Clarke murmured wrapping her arms around the older woman.

Abby knew it was useless to ask Clarke to remain in Arkadia while Lexa would go to Polis. She had seen the love Clarke had for the Commander and knew that something had changed between them during the night. Her daughter seemed more at ease with herself than the day before. Besides, after everything that had happened since they had landed on earth and especially during the three months Clarke was gone, Abby knew that Clarke was able to take care of herself. And she was with Lexa who was guarded better than anyone else. So what could possibly happen to her daughter?

Smiling, Abby moved back a bit to look at Clarke without letting go of her daughter. “Why would I stop you from being with the woman you love?”

Amazed that her mother knew how she felt for Lexa, Clarke smiled and squeezed her tight again. “Thanks, Mom.”

Stepping back, Abby nodded and smiled lovingly at her daughter. “May we meet again.”

Side by side they walked up to the group just as Octavia and Kane ended their embrace.

All of them acknowledged the arrival of Clarke and Abby with a nod.

Though the bullet wound had taken its toll on Indra and her arm was still in a sling, she looked and behaved more like the carefree woman, Kane had met in Polis before the summit. She was smiling brightly at him as she offered her forearm in farewell. He had to admit that he really liked that side of the strong warrior as he took her arm in a firm grip.

“I'm glad you're feeling better, my friend,” Kane said smiling at the warrior.

“Much better since I know that Pike can't do any more harm,” Indra acknowledged happily. “Thank you, Kane.”

A weight had been lifted from Indra's heart the moment the Commander's guards had taken away Pike to wait for their journey to Polis. With his followers ready to be taken to the Dead Zone, Indra felt better than she had in a long time. On the battlefield, where she had been wounded and the Commander had decided not to destroy Arkadia, Indra had been furious and disappointed. But seeing how that decision had turned out, Indra was relieved to see that Heda had been right. It was amazing how Clarke's influence and the Commander's wisdom combined were leading their world to become a better place.

Smiling and nodding, Kane shook Indra's arm once before letting go. “You're welcome, Indra.” Taking a radio from his belt he offered it to the woman. “Take this. Contact us if there's a problem or you need anything. As a guard Lincoln has one, but I want you to get in touch with us personally should the need arise.”

Indra took the radio and clipped it to her belt. “May we meet again,” she said smiling at him.

With the good-byes to the other three out of the way, Kane came to stand in front of Lexa with a broad smile. When he had first seen the innocent servant girl in that cell, Kane wouldn't have believed that they would one day stand here if anyone had told him so. He had been shocked to realize that she was the Commander of the Grounders when she strapped on the shoulder guard and at the same time impressed by the brilliant move.

“Thank you for lifting the blockade and believing in us, Commander,” Kane stated offering his arm for Lexa.

“You should thank Clarke for that. She convinced me that you would take care of Pike yourself,” the Commander corrected warmly with a nod at the blonde and gripped his arm firmly. “Since we have the radio we offer you the same, Kane. Contact us if something comes up.”

“We will. May we meet again,” Kane said in farewell and they let go of each others arm after a firm shake.

Watching the new chancellor say good-bye to their Commander, Bryan couldn't stop thinking about the fact that he had planted a bug on the man he loved. He was wracked with guilt for doing it and didn't know how Nate would react when he told him. And Bryan intended to confess to it, because he wouldn't be able to look Nathan in the eyes anymore if he didn't. Even if Miller hated him for it, it was better than living with the guilt for the rest of his life. He just had to find the courage to do it.

Octavia was able to see that Clarke and Lexa had come to an agreement not to show the change in their relationship while they were in public and whole-heartedly approved of it. There would be too great a chance of someone taking advantage of that and they couldn't have that happening. Admiring their professionalism Octavia watched the two women with eagle eyes.

Kane walked up to Clarke and wrapped her up in a tight hug before Clarke was able to do anything. “Thank you again, Clarke. I don't know what we would have done without you. I'm glad that the big Wanheda is on our side,” he joked and heard Clarke chuckle.

Linking her fingers behind Kane's back, Clarke pressed her face into the older man's shoulder. “I'm just glad I was on time to help.” Sighing deeply, Clarke blinked away the tears that threatened to fall. “Take care of my Mom for me, please?” Clarke wasn't blind either and knew that their relationship had taken a turn as well.

Like the day before, Lexa was happy to see Clarke and Kane embrace. She was pleased for Clarke to have a strong and wise man as a guide in her life. The blonde couldn't wish for a better father figure.

Clarke rejoiced for her mother. Kane was a good man and they deserved to be happy together.

“I promise, Clarke. May we meet again,” Kane confirmed and they stepped back to look at each other for a moment.

After the official farewells it was time for Harper, Monty, Miller, Bryan and Sinclair to say their good-byes for the time being as well.

“You can still join us,” Monty offered standing in front of Jasper who had watched the whole scene unfold.

Grinning mischievously, Jasper shook his head. “Nah... that's nothing for me. You go and safe the world with Clarke and the Commander.”

“If you say so,” Monty said sighing and watched Jasper move to stand next to Abby, before he went back to Harper's side.

Bellamy and his fellow offenders, still in chains, were standing halfway to the fields waiting for them to set off. They were surrounded by Lexa's warriors and Arkadia guards as Bellamy watched them say their good-byes for the time being.

With the prisoners ahead of them, Clarke, the Commander and Indra walked next to each other as they left the camp, Lincoln and Octavia hand in hand were next and then the rest of the group followed. It didn't take long for them to reach the Commander's warriors where the main tent was still standing.

The Commander ordered 20 of her guards to take the banished to the Dead Zone and then went to her tent accompanied by Indra and Clarke. The rest of the group, including their guards went to wait for the Commander to give the sign to move out.

Inside the tent the Commander started to pace as soon as the flap was closed behind them and Indra and Clarke stood there watching her.

Wondering what this was about, Clarke observed Lexa stop and walk up to Indra with a menacing expression she had seen before. Head lowered and gazing up at the taller woman with a scowl. Obviously Clarke had missed something and she was curious to learn what that was. Indra looked apologetic enough but at the same time a small smile was tugging at the corner of her mouth. This seemed to be very interesting.

“Don't you dare do that to me again, Indra,” Heda growled and shook her head, before she started to smile her posture relaxing.

“I am sorry, Commander,” the dark woman responded gazing at her leader for a moment, before she started to smile as well. “I just couldn't help myself. I promise it won't happen again.”

“What is going on?” Clarke chimed in, unable to hold her curiosity in check any longer.

Turning her head to Clarke with an unusually wide smile, the Commander answered, “This woman almost made me burst into laughter during the election. She scowled at everyone who glanced at us. You're lucky she knows and respects you or she would have done the same to you.”

Watching Clarke as she interacted with Indra, Lexa drank in the sight of the beautiful blonde and her eyes were drawn to the plunging neckline of her tight blue shirt.

Grinning, Clarke shook her head and looked at Indra. “I'm sure most of them deserved it.”

Nodding, Indra's attention was drawn to Lexa and she thought this was maybe the right time to let them know she knew about them. “Commander, I would like to talk to you about a private matter.”

Tearing her eyes away from Clarke, Lexa started slightly at being caught staring. “Yes?”

Clarke had seen Lexa's eyes wandering over her body and was painfully aware of Indra's presence. As much as she respected the older woman, Clarke wasn't sure what Indra thought about her wooing her Commander. The last time they had spoken was shortly after Indra had been shot by Clarke's people and lay wounded on a rug while Clarke convinced Lexa not to attack Arkadia. During their journey to the blockade, they had deliberately ignored each other as Indra and Octavia talked about tactics, fighting and stuff like that. So Clarke was of course apprehensive about Indra's opinion.

“You know, you have my deepest respect, Commander. I would do anything for you. I will follow you to the end of the earth and back,” Indra started to explain as she gazed at Lexa, before she turned to Clarke. “We haven't always seen eye to eye, Clarke and I loathed you for convincing the Commander not to attack Arkadia. I thought you only wanted to safe yourself and your people. But you must realize by now that I am glad we didn't wipe you out.”

Hearing these words from the accomplished warrior meant a lot to Clarke and a small smile played around her lips as she listened to Indra. Like Gustus, Indra had tried to intimidate Clarke from the first time they met but Clarke hadn't backed down. She knew she was telling the truth at the time and there was no need for her to fear any of them. Nodding slightly, Clarke signaled for Indra to go on.

“I respect you, Clarke kom Skaikru,” Indra continued seriously. “Together with the Commander you are one of the strongest women I know. My Commander deserves happiness and I am happy that she found it in you. Please, treat her well. In spite of all her strength, compassion and wisdom she has the gentlest of hearts.” Indra offered Clarke her arm.

Lexa was amazed at hearing Indra acknowledge and approve of their love for each other. It meant a lot to her that the older woman supported them. Together with Anya, Indra was one of the people, Lexa looked up to. Anya... it still saddened her to think of her former leader who had died by Clarke's side. At least she hadn't been alone but with the woman who helped bring their people together like she had started to try with Anya. Seeing the great warrior smile at Clarke warmed Lexa's heart and she loved to watch them interact.

Taking Indra's arm to squeeze it firmly, Clarke confirmed with a small smile in her usual raspy voice, “I promise it, Indra.”

After letting go of Clarke, Indra moved to stand in front of Lexa. “You have found a precious gift, Commander. Promise me to take good care of her and that you won't let her slip away. You are made for each other.”

“I promise, Indra,” Lexa replied solemnly and gripped Indra's arm tightly. “It means a lot to us that you agree to our relationship.”

“Always, Commander. But you have to try and keep your eyes in check. Titus won't be so understanding,” Indra reminded Lexa admonishingly letting go of her arm.

Rolling her eyes inwardly, Lexa sighed deeply and nodded. She knew Indra was right but the way Clarke was dressed was just too tempting a view to ignore.

“Thanks for the warning, Indra,” Lexa acknowledged with a sheepish smile. “We will meet you outside shortly.”

With a curt nod to both of them, Indra turned and left the two young women to themselves smiling slightly as she stepped out of the tent. Knowing, Lexa would watch her eyes and gestures towards Clarke from now on when they were in public, Indra was pleased.

Clarke turned back to Lexa after watching Indra walk out and the brunette came to stand in front of her. “Sorry for distracting you so much,” Clarke apologized with a small smile. “I didn't really think about the fact that you would be drawn to my assets when I put this on.”

Shaking her head, Lexa openly ogled Clarke's low cleavage now as she placed her hands on the blonde's hips to be closer to her. “I'm drawn to your assets no matter what you wear, Clarke,” Lexa whispered and lowered her head to place a tender kiss between Clarke's breasts, before looking her girlfriend in the eyes. “It was so hard not to look at you too obviously the whole time during the gathering.”

Knowing all eyes were on her, Lexa had only tried to look at Clarke when she was talking about her or asked for her forgiveness though Lexa would love to gaze at her for the rest of her life. She still couldn't believe that Clarke shared her feelings and that they were together now. Like she had promised Indra, she would cherish Clarke for the rest of their lives and make sure she stayed alive for as long as possible.

“Luckily I didn't have the same problem,” Clarke returned with a wicked smile as she lifted her arms to wrap her hands around Lexa's neck. “Since no one paid any attention to me I was able to watch you the whole time. And what a view you were... “ Clarke's eyes roamed Lexa's face to settle on her beautifully pouty lips. “Your speech was impressive. I thought you would rip that poor woman's head off.” Chuckling, Clarke moved in to capture Lexa's lips in a short but tender kiss. “Ai hod you in, Lexa.” _I love you, Lexa._

“Ai hod yu in, Clarke,” _I love you, Clarke,_ Lexa reciprocated with a loving smile.

Lexa loved it when Clarke spoke in Trigedasleng and was proud that the blonde had learned it during her time in the wild to survive among her people. She had heard Clarke use it the first time when she spared Emerson's life and Lexa loved to hear that low, sexy, raspy voice speak her own language. It sent shivers down her spine to listen to Clarke and she would make sure to hear it as often as possible in the future.

They gazed at each other for a while, before Clarke broke the spell with a sigh. “I was thinking about getting a tattoo.”

“You were?” Lexa asked and let go with one arm so Clarke could pull a drawing from the bag slung over one shoulder and resting against the opposite hip.

Taking the picture, Lexa gazed at it with a soft smile. It was a feather with each barb drawn intricately and the words 'Jus nou drein jus daun' written in beautiful letters along the shaft. Like the last time Lexa had seen a picture from Clarke of herself sleeping, she was amazed at the blonde's talent.

“This is beautiful,” Lexa breathed and lifted her eyes to look at Clarke who was gazing at her seriously. “What does it mean?”

“Ever since I spared Emerson's life I couldn't stop thinking about the people I killed. With this tattoo I want to show that I'm not that person anymore. Each barb stands for a life I took,” Clarke explained quietly her view fixed on the painting as she waited for Lexa's reaction without meeting her eyes.

Standing in front Emerson and telling him that she wished for him to live forever, had been a pivotal moment in Clarke's life. Asking Lexa not to kill her own people and at the same time taking Emerson's life had felt hypocritical to Clarke in a way. Lexa had been right to be perplexed and hurt at her need for revenge on the last Mountain Man. She had felt bad for her decision and wanted to show Lexa that 'Jus nou drein jus daun' didn't just apply to Lexa's people but to everyone. That Clarke also had to play by the rules to make this work, even if it was hard. And it was true. She had no idea if the man's death would bring her peace. She didn't have the right to be at peace with what she did. It wasn't Emerson's fault but Clarke's responsibility to stand up to her actions.

When Clarke had told her that Emerson deserved to die after preaching 'Blood must not have blood' to Lexa, she felt betrayed in a way. It felt as if Clarke was applying double standards. Lexa didn't have the right to take revenge for most of her warriors getting killed but Clarke did for Mount Weather being destroyed with 49 of her people in it. Thinking Clarke would really take Emerson's life, Lexa's voice had been dripping with sarcasm upon saying the words 'Vengeance is yours.'. A certain amount of disdain had been in her gaze as she had watched Clarke walk up to the guard with the knife. Hope and joy had erupted in Lexa's chest though upon Clarke's simple 'No.'. Listening to Clarke spare Emerson's life, Lexa couldn't help but admire the strength and integrity Clarke showed. Relieved that Clarke adhered to the same standards as she expected from Lexa, she silenced Titus. Wanting people to see what this act meant, she tried to tell them what this signaled for their future. Gazing at Clarke who nodded her approval, Lexa had been happy about the turn of events. It showed her that Clarke was honorable and compassionate, wise and strong and exactly the woman who had stopped Lexa from attacking Arkadia in the first place. This drawing was the perfect symbol for that moment.

Placing a crooked finger of her free hand under Clarke's chin to make the blonde look at her, Lexa smiled approvingly. “It's perfect, Clarke,” Lexa whispered and cupped Clarke's jaw to stroke the younger woman's cheek with her thumb.

“I'm glad you like it,” Clarke whispered relieved as she smiled slightly. “We should travel to Polis now.”

Nodding, Lexa handed the painting back to Clarke and they stepped out of the tent to get onto their horses like Indra, Octavia and Lincoln. With the rest of the group behind them on foot and the guards and other warriors surrounding them, they set off in the direction of Polis.

**To be continued....**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, let us know what you think!
> 
> We'd also appreciate Kudos if you have them! ;)
> 
> Until next Sunday!


	6. Journey to Polis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey to Polis is interrupted by nightfall.
> 
> Were Clarke and Lexa a bit too obvious in their behavior towards each other?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a filler chapter again but it helps to move the story forward... So here it is!!!

**_Alterations to the episode “Fallen” (3x10) All the scenes including the A.L.I.E. storyline stay intact None of the scenes with Ontari took place_**

They were walking for hours already and the sun started to set. During the whole hike Bryan glanced at Nate surreptitiously from time to time. Unable to stand it any longer and having debated with himself how best to tell Nate, he sighed deeply.

“Nate... there's something I have to tell you,” Bryan started gazing at the ground in front of him as they walked next to each other.

Miller knew his boyfriend well and could tell that something was bothering him which was why he hadn't tried to pressure him. Relieved that Bryan was finally willing to talk, he turned his head to look at Bryan.

“What is it?” Miller asked expectantly, having no idea what would come.

“You know.... I was working for Pike...,” Bryan started slowly and saw Nate nod from the corner of his eyes. “I... he... mmmmhh... I... planted a bug in your jacket,” he rushed out waiting for Nate's reaction.

Not wanting to believe his ears, Miller stopped in his tracks and looked at his boyfriend in disbelief as Bryan walked on without having realized that he was walking alone. Of course Miller knew that Bryan was with Pike. Pike had kept them alive while they fought for their lives with the Ice Nation after they landed on earth. But that Bryan would be willing to spy on Miller to help Pike. That was too much for him to take.

“You did what?” Miller asked incredulously, loudly and only now did Bryan see that Nate had stopped and hurried back up to him.

The rest of the group behind them had to stop as well for a lack of a way around them.

“Nate... I am really sorry...,” Bryan started but was cut off.

“You are sorry?!” Miller shouted and the group ahead of them who had moved on stopped at hearing it. “You bugged me and all you have to say is, that you are sorry?! What the hell is wrong with you, Bryan?!”

Hearing the raised voices, Clarke looked at the Commander as they stopped and got down from her horse to see what was going on. The Commander was hot on her heels.

Looking at Nate pleadingly, Bryan tried to take Nate's hand but Miller pulled away before Bryan could reach him. “I know it was wrong but I had no other choice at the time.”

“You didn't have another choice but to bug me?!” Miller shouted incredulously, oblivious to the fact that they had gathered a group of onlookers and that Clarke was approaching.

Clarke heard the last question as she came to a halt next to the arguing couple. “Guys, what's going on?” the blonde asked to get their attention as the Commander stopped a few feet behind Clarke.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself down, Miller shook his head as he looked at Bryan accusingly before turning to Clarke. “My boyfriend bugged me to help stop our resistance,” Miller revealed angrily and crossed his arms in front of his chest, almost spitting out the word boyfriend.

Looking at Bryan for confirmation, the tall man just nodded at Clarke guiltily before lowering his eyes. “How did you find out?” Clarke wanted to know from Miller.

Lexa was able to imagine how Miller felt at being betrayed by his boyfriend. What Lexa had done to Clarke had turned the blonde into the legendary Mountain Slayer and Clarke had tried to kill Lexa for forcing her hand. Even after they had settled their differences, Lexa still felt a little guilty for it.

“He told me,” Miller scoffed, trying to ignore Bryan.

“Don't you think that's a good thing, Miller?” Clarke asked the dark man in a gentle voice.

Lifting an eyebrow Miller looked at Clarke questioningly. “What is?”

“How would you feel if you had learned it from someone else?” Clarke wanted to know and watched Miller scrunch his eyebrows together in thought. “Bryan told you because he loves you and doesn't want to hurt you any more than he already has by acting behind your back,” Clarke tried to reason. “I can see how sorry he is for what he has done.” And Clarke did see it as tears ran down Bryan's cheeks and he was unable to make eye contact with anyone. “We've all made mistakes. We have to live with our decisions. And I am sure Bryan regrets what he has done. Otherwise he wouldn't have told you. He could go on as if nothing had happened.” Clarke looked into Miller's eyes imploringly as she made her point. “Instead he stood up to his mistakes and asks you to forgive him. Love should be stronger than that and overcome any obstacles,” Clarke stated firmly. “You do love Bryan, don't you, Nathan?”

Dropping his hands to his sides, Miller sighed deeply and nodded resignedly as he turned back to Bryan. “Yes, I do.”

Sobbing, Bryan listened to Clarke and wiped away his tears with one hand. “I'm sorry,” he whispered still looking at the ground.

“I'm still mad at you and it will take time, until I can forgive you,” Miller said moving closer to Bryan. “But I DO love you and I don't want to lose you.”

Placing a hand on Bryan's closest shoulder, Miller turned his boyfriend around so they faced each other and Miller made eye contact with Bryan by lowering his head until he found Bryan's gaze. As soon as they looked at each other, Miller moved in to wrap his arms around Bryan and the smaller man clung to his boyfriend still crying.

“Clarke's right. I couldn't live with myself if I hadn't told you,” Bryan sobbed into Nate's shoulder.

“Thanks, Clarke,” Miller said looking at the blonde for a moment.

“Not for that, Miller.” With that Clarke moved away from them to come to a halt in front of the Commander.

Looking at the brunette, Clarke smiled at her girlfriend and then they looked at the sky. “Let's stop for tonight,” the Commander announced loudly and everyone of her people knew what to do.

While waiting for the tent to be put up, Lexa and Clarke stood across from each other talking quietly, when Octavia approached them with a smile. “Commander, Clarke,” she greeted them cheerily both of them nodding in acknowledgment. “Clarke, I would like to take a walk. Care to join me?”

Looking at Octavia questioningly, Clarke nodded. “I'll join you in the tent as soon as we're back,” Clarke told Lexa who nodded and started to follow Octavia into the forest a few yards away from the road.

When they had walked a good distance and Octavia was sure no one was around, she slowed down to talk to Clarke comfortably. “So, how are you, Clarke?”

“You led me here to ask me how I am, Octavia?” Clarke asked incredulously as they started to walk back to the road slowly. “What is this really about?”

“I wanted to apologize to you, actually,” Octavia suddenly said and looked at Clarke with a smile.

“For what?” Clarke wanted to know, perplexed since she wasn't aware there was anything Octavia had to be sorry for.

The whole time in Polis, Octavia had tried to convince Clarke to return to Arkadia with her when all Clarke wanted to do was be with the woman she loved. Octavia understood that wish more than anyone. She was glad that she could be with Lincoln whenever she wanted to be. She had thought one of the reasons for Clarke to stay was her very comfortable room and that she didn't want to give up the luxuries anymore. Had she known at the time why Clarke really wanted to stay, Octavia would have tried to be a little more sensitive.

“For making you leave Lexa behind,” Octavia revealed and stopped when Clarke did to look at Octavia with wide eyes.

“Does everyone know?!” Clarke cursed under her breath.

A talk with Lexa was in order to make sure they kept their professional behavior up when they were around other people. Obviously it hadn't really worked so far. How could they be so careless? If Titus found out that they were together he would move heaven and earth to stop it immediately.

“Who else knows?” Octavia asked curiously.

Not having expected anyone else to have noticed, Octavia was curious to learn who else had figured it out. She didn't think that it was obvious to everyone. Octavia just knew Clarke and Lexa well enough by now to realize when they made eye contact and what kind of looks they were exchanging. If she thought about it, there had been signs before. Like the time when they had slipped out before the missile hit TonDC or the way Clarke had acted after Lexa abandoned them at Mount Weather. It seemed they had had feelings for each other early on, whether they were aware of it or not. A lot of things made sense to her now with this new information.

“My mother told me I should be with the woman I love before we left. And Indra talked to Lexa and me earlier in the day,” Clarke responded and they started to walk again since it was getting dark by now and they had no flashlight or torch with them.

“Of course Indra would see it,” Octavia mumbled with a smile. “Oh and Lincoln knows, too.” Octavia stopped once again when Clarke did cursing quietly. “Clarke, we won't tell anyone,” Octavia assured as she moved close to the blonde and put a gloved hand on her shoulder. “We are happy for you two. You deserve each other and we'll support you.”

“You do?” Clarke asked as they started to walk once again and soon reached the street following it north.

“Of course. Why wouldn't we?” Sighing, Octavia admitted, “I thought Lexa wanted us all dead but it was obviously the right choice to block us. And I'm glad we were able to help get rid of Pike.” Smiling, Octavia lowered her voice and moved closer to Clarke since they were able to see the torches from the camp in a small clearing now. “Lexa is a great person.”

“Thanks, Octavia. That means a lot to us.” Stopping once more, Clarke wrapped her friend in a tight hug, before walking to Lexa's tent. “Good night, Octavia. See you tomorrow.”

“Night, Clarke,” Octavia reciprocated and watched Clarke enter Lexa's tent without asking for admission.

Sighing heavily, Clarke put her bag on a table and pulled out her sketch book as Lexa walked up to her from behind the furs where the bed was located. Lexa had divested herself of her shoulder guard and gloves and picked up two cups to hand one to Clarke. Taking it, Clarke put the sketch book aside and turned to Lexa with a frown.

“What did Octavia want to talk about?” Lexa wanted to know after they both took a sip.

“Octavia and Lincoln know about us,” Clarke revealed watching Lexa freeze, put her cup down and then start to curse as she paced.

“This can't be happening. Are we so bad at keeping up appearances when we are around each other?” Lexa fumed quietly and was mostly mad at herself.

Lexa knew she had it bad for Clarke and Titus had picked up on it as soon as Clarke had arrived in Polis. He had scolded her more than once that she was too personally involved in Clarke's matters. He knew Lexa since she was a little girl, since they found out she was a Nightblood and she had been brought to Polis to be trained. He was her teacher and mentor and she respected him. Only recently he had reminded her that love is weakness and that to be Commander meant to be alone. That other people picked up on how she felt for Clarke now, made her rethink her decision to get involved with the blonde. Though she also knew that her heart would break if they ended their young and budding relationship.

Putting down her cup, Clarke walked into Lexa's path and stopped her by placing her hands on the taller woman's hips. “I don't think that's the case,” Clarke contradicted and looked Lexa in the eyes. “They're our friends. They know us better than anyone and they are bound to notice when our behavior around each other changes. And it's not the big things. It's the little things they pick up on that no one else will notice like stolen glances and such,” Clarke tried to reassure Lexa as the brunette gazed at her while listening intently. “Also... my mother told me I should be with you. And she really knows me. So, please, don't beat yourself up over it. It's okay. We're okay.”

What Clarke loved most about being with Lexa was that they didn't have to mince their words. That they were able to talk about everything openly. That they were always honest with each other, sometimes to the point of being too blunt. But Clarke preferred it that way. It made everything so much easier and she hoped they would keep that up in their relationship as well.

Sighing deeply, Lexa nodded slowly after thinking about Clarke's words hard. “They are no strangers. That's true,” she admitted and hooked her hands around Clarke's neck. “But we do have to be careful.”

As usual, Lexa loved Clarke's insight and respected her opinion immensely. Admitting to herself that she had done so from the beginning, Lexa smiled at the blonde who nodded and moved in to capture Clarke's lips in a gentle kiss, their eyes closing. They were alone after all. It was just a brushing of lips for a few moments before Clarke's tongue searched for entrance by licking Lexa's lips and she granted it willingly. Their tongues touching and stroking slowly felt heavenly and Lexa's heart started to race once more.

Happy that the matter was settled, Clarke kissed Lexa gently, exploring the taller woman's mouth with her tongue thoroughly, tracing her teeth and the roof of her mouth before their tongues tangled once more. The butterflies were there whenever she was with Lexa but they multiplied tenfold as soon as they kissed or just touched. She loved it when she was with the woman behind the Commander. As fierce, strong and wise as Heda was, the woman Lexa was gentle, open and loyal. She had seen that the day of the summit where Wanheda had bowed before the Commander. When they were alone and Clarke had warned Lexa not to betray her again, Lexa had gone down on her knees and swore her fealty to Clarke. It took a strong person to do such a thing and that was Lexa as well as the Commander.

Not intending to let the kiss escalate, Lexa pulled back to rest her forehead against Clarke's for a while as their breathing calmed. “Did you want anything with your sketchbook?” Lexa asked quietly and opened her eyes searching for Clarke's dark gray orbs as they moved back without ending the embrace.

“Yes, I wanted to show you something I was working on. I want to know your opinion,” Clarke confirmed and her eyes roamed the beautiful features of the woman she loved. “Sit down and I'll bring it over.”

Nodding, Lexa let go of Clarke and moved to the bed which was the only seat in the tent. She sat down after she took off her coat and put it on the foot of the bed.

Taking off her jacket, Clarke placed it next to her bag on the table and walked to Lexa with her sketchbook in hand to sit down next to her. Clarke opened the pad between them on the bed and the drawing of a sleeping Lexa was revealed.

“I love that drawing,” Lexa breathed, taking the paper into her hands. “I love the way you see me... the woman behind the Commander.”

“I've always seen you like this,” Clarke admitted and gazed at Lexa openly. “You've shown this side to me from the beginning but only now do I know what it means.”

They just looked at each other for long moments neither of them willing to break eye contact.

Lexa had been unaware that she had obviously let her guard down with Clarke from the moment they met. It must have been the fact that they were equally matched in everything. They were both strong women trying to hold their ground in a hostile world, very similar in age and trying to do what was best for their people. Clearing her throat because it had become dry, Lexa broke the tender moment between them. She put the drawing down to pick up another, that showed their sacred symbol twice, one of their names written in the middle of the intersection in each of them in Clarke's beautiful handwriting.

“What is this?” Lexa wanted to know quietly, gazing at Clarke expectantly.

Taking a deep breath, Clarke smiled. “We can't make our relationship official but I would like to get a tattoo with you... if you agree.”

“Why this symbol?” Lexa asked curiously.

“It's the infinity symbol. It stands for eternity... eternal love if you will in our case,” Clarke answered quietly and watched Lexa's eyes roam the drawing. “Do you know this symbol?”

Lifting her eyes, Lexa gazed at Clarke for a moment, before she pushed the sketchbook and drawings further onto the bed so she could move closer to the blonde. She turned her back to Clarke and brushed her braided hair over one shoulder to reveal the back of her neck to the blonde's eyes.

Clarke's eyes widened at the sight of the infinity symbol at the back of Lexa's neck. The line stopped shortly after the intersection on the lower right circle and three growing dots filled the gap until the full line continued. Moving closer, Clarke lifted a hand to trace the long, straight scar underneath the tattoo and felt a shiver run through Lexa's body at her touch.

“What does it mean?” Clarke whispered hoarsely.

“It is our sacred symbol. The symbol of the first Commander,” Lexa explained while Clarke kept stroking the tattoo and scar with tender fingers.

“And the scar?” Clarke wanted to know, eager to learn everything about the woman she loved.

Turning back around, Lexa faced Clarke and took her hands into her own. “It's the Spirit of the first Commander, Becca Premheda and all the Commanders that followed after her. This is how the Spirit of the Commander is passed on.”

When Lexa had told her that the Spirit of the Commander would choose much more wisely than just any of Lexa's generals, Clarke had thought the brunette was talking about reincarnation. They had been trapped in a cage with a wild beast outside at the time fearing for their lives and talking about death in the process. Learning now that there was actually SOMETHING that was really passed on, confused Clarke to no end. What was this all about?

“How?” Clarke asked, her eyes roaming Lexa's face.

“I don't know. I just know that's the way it works. That's how the past Commanders can talk to me in my sleep,” Lexa replied as truthfully as she could.

Inhaling deeply, Clarke nodded and accepted the explanation from her girlfriend seeing that Lexa was as honest as ever. “All right... so what do you think about the tattoos?” Clarke tried to get back on track.

Lifting one of Clarke's hands, Lexa placed a tender kiss on the blonde's knuckles and smiled as she pulled back. “I would really like that. Where on our body should we place the tattoos? And where do you want the feather?”

“I was thinking at our hips,” Clarke answered quietly, huskily and was happy that Lexa agreed. “And I want my tattoo on my right shoulder.”

Nodding, Lexa smiled at the younger woman and her eyes searched Clarke's beautiful face, before they settled on her lips like so many times before. Clarke did the same and they moved in for a gentle kiss to seal the deal, their tongues dancing and stroking inside of Clarke's mouth tenderly, hands intertwining and eyes closing.

∞ ∞ ∞

_A gunshot sounded in the silence of the room and Clarke watched Lexa's black blood seep from the wound in the brunette's torso staining her black and white patterned top. Lexa stood there in the door for a moment, shock written plainly on her beautiful face as her hand pressed against the wound and came away black. With wide eyes Clarke watched Lexa sink to the ground and moved close to soften her fall. With a strength she didn't know she possessed, Clarke carried Lexa to the bed and laid her down carefully. Pressing down on the trickling wound with both hands and crying heart-breakingly, Clarke begged Lexa to stay with her. With tears running down the sides of her face, Lexa looked up at Clarke as a small trail of black blood oozed from the corner of Lexa's mouth. Obviously in pain, Lexa convulsed and gazed up at Clarke with teary eyes, breath ragged as Clarke watched the life drain from Lexa's beautiful gray eyes slowly._

_“In peace may you leave the shore,” Clarke recited quietly, hoarsely, tears running down her cheeks. “In love may you find the next. Save passage on your travels. Until our final journey on the ground.” Her voice broke and she whispered the last part. “May we meet again.”_

_Leaning down, Clarke placed a tender kiss on Lexa's full lips and when she moved back, she realized that Lexa had stopped breathing and was gone, empty eyes staring back at Clarke. With the sob that escaped her at the realization, Clarke woke with a start and a scream._

Sitting up in bed ramrod straight, Clarke looked around in a haze, breathing ragged and took a deep breath, realizing she was in Lexa's tent, candles flickering all around them and Lexa sitting up next to her with a fearful expression.

“Clarke, what's wrong?” Lexa asked sleepily, wiping her eyes.

Relieved that it was just a dream, Clarke moved in to wrap Lexa up in a tight embrace, tears running down her cheeks at the feeling of loss still fresh in her mind.

Knowing how it was to wake from unpleasant dreams, Lexa returned the hug and held Clarke firmly, stroking her back soothingly. “It's all right, Clarke. Everything is okay. It was just a dream. Sssssssshhh,” Lexa mumbled as she rocked the distraught woman. “Ssssssssssshhhh. I'm here to protect you.”

“Yes, you are here,” Clarke sobbed, not wanting to let go of Lexa any time soon in case this was the dream. “Lexa....”

“What was the dream about?” Lexa asked quietly, stroking and rocking Clarke.

“You... I watched you get shot... and die...,” Clarke revealed between sobs and felt Lexa tighten her hold. “It felt so real....”

“Nightmares usually do,” Lexa murmured and just held Clarke tightly to show her, she was very much alive.

**To be continued....**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, let us know what you think!
> 
> Your opinion is important to us!!!


	7. Pike's punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The punishment for Pike is announced.
> 
> The problem that is A.L.I.E. makes itself known vigorously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are moving forward!

**_We had to adjust the time-line a little bit but it shouldn't be a problem_ **

The Commander was walking along the street leading to the Polis tower with Clarke and Indra a foot or so behind her flanking her. Wrapped around her gloved hand was the end of a chain, which lead to Pike's bound hands and she pulled him along after her, the man stumbling from time to time hardly able to keep up. Four guards surrounded him as everyone stopped to watch them walk by. Next were Lincoln and Octavia keeping an eye on the former chancellor as the crowd around them grew. Miller and Bryan as well as Harper and Monty followed their leader and Sinclair with the rest of the Arkadia guards brought up the rear. They were flanked by the Commander's sentries since no one but them were allowed to carry weapons in Polis.

Yanking at the chain, the Commander made sure Pike stopped and then she came to a halt as well, the crowd around them curious about what was going on. With Clarke and Indra stopping next to the Commander, the brunette looked around and waited until her people quieted down.

“This is Pike, former chancellor of the Sky People. He is responsible for the death of 300 Trikru warriors. Remember him well. I will make sure he doesn't get away, so no one will have to suffer at his hands anymore. Tonight we will decide what will happen to him,” the Commander announced loudly, cheers following them as the procession moved on to the tower.

At the gate of the tower, the Commander handed the chain to one of her sentries and ordered them to put Pike in a cage until the trial started in the evening. Together with Clarke and her friends Heda rode the lift to the floor beneath her own and told them which rooms they could use while they were in Polis. With her friends settled in, Clarke left them for now to return to the topmost floor with Lexa and get comfortable in her old room once more.

Knowing that the trial for Pike was her first priority, Lexa joined Titus and Indra who had gone ahead to the throne room.

“Commander, it is good to have you back,” Titus enthused and turned to the brunette as she entered with two sentries. “What are your orders?”

“At sundown we will hold the trial for Pike. Assemble the Ambassadors including Clarke kom Skaikru.” With interest, Lexa watched Titus clench his jaw at the mention of the blonde. “I will tell everyone that Skaikru is the 13th Clan again, before we decide on Pike's fate.”

Though she had thought about it, Lexa still didn't know what Titus had been doing in Clarke's room with Murphy and was curious to learn what that had been about. She had to find out what Titus' intentions had been and act as soon as she knew what was going on. After seeing Titus' reaction just now, she had an inkling that Titus wanted to get rid of Clarke but she couldn't be sure of that. For now she would wait and see and make sure that Titus wouldn't be alone with Clarke in the days to come.

Furious that they were back to square one, Titus watched Lexa with eagle eyes while she talked. He couldn't find anything out of the ordinary though and cursed inwardly at the Sky Girl's persistence and Lexa's willingness to accommodate her. Before Titus could inquire more Lexa sent him to prepare everything and he followed her orders grudgingly.

Watching Titus leave the room and waiting until the sentries had closed the door behind him, Lexa sighed deeply turning to Indra. “I'm afraid that Titus will try to kill Clarke, Indra,” she informed the leader of Trikru.

“What makes you say that, Commander?” Indra asked watching her Commander intently.

Since Indra knew about her relationship with Clarke, she was the perfect person to take into Lexa's confidence. Indra was loyal to both her and Clarke and wouldn't allow any harm to come to Clarke.

Starting to pace, Lexa tried to order her thoughts. “The day you left for Arkadia I found Titus with a member of Skaikru called Murphy in Clarke's room. I can't be sure what Titus was up to but I know he didn't have good intentions. He thinks I am too personally involved when it comes to Clarke. He doesn't want her to influence my decisions and most of all he is against a relationship between us.”

“We know all that but do you really think he would resort to killing Clarke?” Indra tried to reason not sure how far Titus would go.

“I don't want to think that but I have to make sure it doesn't happen.” Moving closer to Indra, Lexa looked at the accomplished warrior seriously. “I know this is not your usual duty but I would feel better if Clarke is taken care of by someone I trust. At least when she's not with me. Would you do me the favor, Indra?”

Gazing at her Commander with her dark brown eyes, Indra nodded after thinking about it for a few moments. “Of course, Heda.”

From the day, Clarke had been brought before the Commander by Prince Roan, Indra had sensed a dislike from Titus when it came to Clarke. It had been confirmed when he had stopped to talk the Commander out of it and Lexa had told him to go. So Indra could understand Lexa's need to protect her loved one and she was willing to help of course.

“Thank you, Indra,” Lexa acknowledged quietly. “I will inform Clarke about the arrangement.”

Relieved that Indra agreed to Lexa's request, she smiled at the older woman and knew nothing would happen to Clarke on Indra's watch.

∞ ∞ ∞

When the sun started to set, all the Ambassadors, other representatives of the Clans including the Skaikru delegation and as many people as the room would hold were present in the throne room. Like Emerson, Pike was strung up in the harness, a few feet away from the throne facing the crowd and like everyone else waiting for the Commander to appear.

As usual, candles lit the room, the drummers were playing like the day Clarke had spared Emerson's life and everyone gazed at the door where two sentries opened it now.

In marched two sentries followed by the Commander in her usual outfit as the drum play became more forceful and loud, Titus behind her and two more sentries brought up the rear.

Watching Titus walk in behind Lexa, Clarke felt uneasy knowing that he had invaded her privacy again like the day of Emerson's supposed execution. Glancing at Indra by her side, Clarke was relieved about the warrior's protection though she hadn't been too thrilled at the thought at first. Lexa had insisted and told her that she would feel better, knowing that Clarke was in good hands so she had agreed.

With long strides the Commander walked to the platform with her throne and climbed the steps as the sentries took position on either side of her, Titus at her side. She lifted her trademark hand to silence everyone and looked around the room.

“Oso hit choda op nat, kom tona na laik aftaim, hashta op hef na sad klin zodon op,” _We come together tonight, as we will countless times from now on, to decide a man's fate,_ the Commander started looking around at the people assembled, before her eyes came to rest on Pike as she walked up to him and came to a halt in front of the man. “Charles Pike of the Sky People. You are accused of killing 300 Trikru warriors who were sent to protect Arkadia from the Ice Nation. What do you have to say in your defense?”

Looking up, it was obvious that Pike's fight was far from over as he glared at the Grounder in front of him. “You say they were there to protect us. I don't trust you which is why I had them killed. We couldn't be sure they wouldn't attack us in the end.”

“Since you're still unwilling to understand what is going on,” the Commander stated, then turned to address the crowd. “You will be punished for your crimes.” Turning her attention to Indra next to Clarke, the Commander continued, “Indra, leader of Trikru, it is your right to punish Pike for what he has done to your people.”

Nodding, Indra stepped forward after a glance at Clarke and came to stand next to the Commander. “I can't act against the Commander's wishes of 'Jus nou drain jus daun' but you deserve to feel pain for what you did to my brothers and sisters, before we imprison you for all time.” _Blood must not have blood._

“You can't do that! Clarke... you can't let that happen to me!” Pike begged turning his head in the sling to try and look at the blonde.

“How dare you ask Clarke for help? She and Octavia brought you down,” Indra seethed and turned to bow before the Commander. “Your knife, Heda?”

The shock was plainly visible on the man's face as he stared wide-eyed at Clarke, unable to believe that she played a vital part in delivering him to the Grounders.

After a short glance at Clarke who was shooting daggers at the former chancellor, Lexa bent down to free her knife from its confines at her thigh and pull it out to hand it to Indra as she stood up straight again.

With the knife in hand, Indra moved forward drawing Pike's attention to her as he flinched, when she lowered the knife to cut the shirt off his upper body. “Trikru, hit choda op,” Trikru, come together, Indra ordered into the room as she stepped back.

Eight people from the crowd, friends and family of the murdered, on the upper level moved down the stairs to stand behind Indra in a half-circle as well as Lincoln, Octavia and Lexa.

“Clarke kom Skaikru, will you help us punish Pike in the name of the 13th clan to show that you're not willing to accept what Pike has done in your name?” Indra asked as she faced Clarke, the blonde gazing back at her.

Without a word but her eyes fixed on Pike, Clarke descended the steps and stepped between Lexa and Octavia who moved aside a bit making her third in row after Indra and Lexa.

With mixed feelings, the Sky People watched Clarke move into the circle but they all knew it was the right thing to do. They had to make sure, everyone understood that they didn't agree with what Pike had done to the army that had been sent to protect them.

“I want the first and the last of 60 cuts,” Indra informed her people as she looked at the circle and all of them nodded in agreement.

Turning once more, Indra stepped forward and looked Pike in the eyes. “This is for murdering my warriors,” Indra growled and put the knife against the right side of Pike's chest to take a slow and deep cut across it.

A muted sound of pain escaped the man as he held Indra's gaze but Pike's face showed that it hurt.

Stepping up to the Commander, Indra offered her the knife which the brunette took with a nod and a deep look into Indra's eyes. When Indra was standing next to her in the circle, the Commander moved forward to stop inches from Pike.

“I may be the Commander of them all but you had no right to slaughter my Trikru brothers and sisters,” Lexa stated quietly with a deadly stare as she pressed the knife against Pike's flank and cut him slowly.

Groaning, Pike held the Commander's eyes as sweat started to run down his bald head from suppressing his screams of pain.

Whipping around, the Commander stopped in front of Clarke and offered her the knife, which the blonde took with a curt nod. As soon as Lexa was in formation, Clarke walked up to Pike with a cold stare.

“I formed an alliance with the Commander and you ruined it by slaughtering her people,” Clarke growled locking eyes with the former dictator as she moved in front of Pike.

“You can't do this, Clarke, please!” Pike begged once more and flinched with a loud groan as Clarke made a deep cut at his upper arm.

Walking up to Octavia, Clarke handed her the knife and moved aside to let the dark-haired woman face Pike.

Eyes burning from the memory of her fallen friends, Octavia came to a halt in front of Pike. “I should have known what kind of a man you are when you attacked Murphy on the Ark,” Octavia growled and put the knife against Pike's ribcage to take a slow and deep swipe. “This is for the friends I lost because of you.”

With tears running down her cheeks, Octavia handed the knife to Lincoln and stood next to Clarke who put a comforting arm around the younger woman.

Lincoln wasn't really for the traditions of his world, always having fought them but in his eyes Pike deserved to be punished for his actions. So he cut across Pike's upper chest as he stopped in front of him and stared at the man hard.

“Wasn't it enough that Finn murdered 18 innocent people? Did you really have to wipe out almost half of our clan?” Lincoln asked quietly and watched Pike grind his teeth in pain with satisfaction.

Most of the other members of Trikru were silent as they just stared coldly at Pike while cutting him and all 13 of them took turns, until Indra moved forward for the final cut.

Lifting the knife, she pressed it against Pike's cheek. “And this is for slaughtering my family and friends,” Indra seethed as she took an agonizingly slow, deep cut across the man's cheek.

Having long since stopped to care, Pike screamed out his pain and slumped forward breathing heavily, eyes closed as sweat poured down his body in thick rivulets mixed with his blood from the many wounds.

Moving forward to stand in front of her throne once more, the Commander looked around the room and made eye contact with every single member of the Trikru including Clarke and Octavia, before she spoke, “This man will now be brought to a cell where he will spend the rest of his days. Sentries, take him away!”

Everyone watched two guards untie Pike while two more took a hold of him to pull him out of the room. With four more surrounding them they left the room and it was deadly silent, before everyone took a relieved breath.

“Justice has been served,” the Commander stated confidently. “Good night, everyone.”

With that dismissal the room emptied fairly quickly until only the Commander, Titus, Indra and Clarke were left in the candle-lit space.

“Indra, can I talk to you in private for a moment?” the Commander asked as they stood in a circle and avoided eye contact with Clarke on purpose.

Titus knew when it was time to leave and gazed at Clarke who was only looking at Indra as if Lexa didn't exist. He realized that something had changed but he couldn't say what it was. Intent on finding out what was going on he wished his Commander a good night.

“Reshop, Heda,” _Good night, Commander,_ Titus said bowing, before he left the room and the three women followed him outside.

While Titus went to the elevator to get down, Lexa and Indra went to Lexa's room and Clarke to her own or so it seemed. As soon as Titus was in the lift and the doors were closed all three of them entered Lexa's chambers.

“I must say, Heda, you had your eyes more under control today,” Indra stated with a smile when the doors were closed behind them.

“Thank you, Indra,” Lexa acknowledged but it was also for looking after Clarke of course. “Now, get some rest before you're going to escort Clarke around Polis in the morning.”

“Reshop, Heda,” _Good night, Commander,_ Indra said with a bow. “Reshop, Clarke.” _Good night, Clarke._

With a smile Indra nodded at both women, interested what the tour Clarke had promised her people would be like. It would sure be interesting to see Polis through Clarke's eyes when she told them about the places. To be honest Indra was looking forward to it.

“Reshop, Indra,” _Good night, Indra,_ Lexa and Clarke answered in unison, before Indra left the room to go to sleep in her own chambers.

Facing each other, Lexa smiled brightly the Commander gone for the day and only the woman was left. “Will you take a bath with me?”

“Is that your way of saying that I stink?” Clarke asked teasingly and watched Lexa lift an eyebrow.

Moving close to Clarke, Lexa wrapped her arms around her back and buried her face at the blonde's neck to take a deep breath of her intoxicatingly musky sweet scent. “No, you don't,” Lexa replied with a smile and placed a gentle kiss against Clarke's warm skin.

Shivering, Clarke rested her hands on Lexa's hips and breathed in the older woman's intoxicating scent as well, musky and sweet. “Yes, I would love to take a bath with you, Lexa.”

Pulling back, Lexa took Clarke's hand into hers and led her to the bathroom where a big tub with steaming water was waiting for them. Together they freed Lexa's hair from the bands holding the braids together and undid the braids swiftly. Unashamed they undressed in front of each other. Lexa climbed in first leaning back to wait for Clarke to settle between her legs and rest her back against Lexa's front.

Wrapping her arms around Clarke's torso to hold the blonde close, Lexa rested her head against the rim of the tub and closed her eyes to enjoy their closeness and relax in the hot water.

Letting the evening pass before her mind's eye, Lexa had to admit she was surprised that Indra had offered Clarke to help punish Pike. And she was even more surprised when Clarke had accepted. That Clarke had been willing to punish Pike in the name of the Skaikru was proof for Lexa's people that the 13th clan condemned what Pike had done. It would help show the other clans that Skaikru was on its way to becoming a full member of their coalition with everything that entailed.

Sighing contentedly, Clarke covered Lexa's hands on her own stomach with hers. She rested her head against the taller woman's shoulder comfortably as she closed her eyes to soak in the hot water.

Clarke reveled in the relaxing atmosphere and felt the strain of the evening seep from her body. When Indra had asked her to help execute the punishment, Clarke had been honored to accept. Though she wasn't Trikru, Indra had been willing to include her. Of course she wanted to show the other clans that Skaikru didn't approve of what Pike had done. What better way was there than punish him in the name of Pike's own people.

After a while, Lexa took the sponge laying on a small table next to the tub and the bar of soap to work up lather in combination with water. Placing the soap back on the table, Lexa lifted one of Clarke's arms with her free hand and started to wash the blonde's body thoroughly, while Clarke assisted her as well as possible. Including her hair, Lexa was soon finished cleaning her loved one and Clarke reciprocated after they changed positions. There was nothing sexual to their touches, only tenderness and the need to care for the other woman. When they were both clean, Lexa's long brunette hair dripping with water, they both stood and dried each other off with soft, big towels as they climbed out of the tub.

Wrapped in the towels they went to sit down in the middle of the bed on the soft furs, their hair still damp as they faced each other with tender smiles. Moving in at the same time, they encircled each other with strong arms. Their lips met in a slow, gentle kiss as they deepened it by parting them so their tongues could dance and circle, stroke and explore deeply without any hurry.

Pulling back, Clarke suddenly yawned widely and both of them chuckled, before discarding the towels on the floor to climb under the furs and snuggle into each other naked.

“Reshop, Lexa,” _Good night, Lexa,_ Clarke mumbled, resting against the brunette's side with her head draped on Lexa's shoulder and one arm and leg thrown over the older woman possessively.

Smiling, Lexa trapped Clarke's leg between her thighs as she turned slightly and wrapped her arms around the blonde's back. “Reshop, ai snogon,” Good night, my love, Lexa whispered and placed a tender kiss on Clarke's forehead before succumbing to sleep.

It only took a few moments for Clarke to fall asleep, feeling safe in Lexa's arms like the last few days.

∞ ∞ ∞

“And this is the square where the Commander fought with Prince Roan and ultimately killed the Ice Queen with a spear to the stomach,” Clarke explained proudly, almost done with the tour for her friends after they had seen most of the city during the morning hours; they were now well past noon.

“Is she a good fighter?” Harper asked, interested in everything that had to do with their Commander.

“I've seen Prince Roan kill three men in the time it took the first one to hit the ground,” Clarke answered as she faced the other blonde with a smile, remembering how she had said the exact same words to Lexa. “But he was no match for the Commander. She is fierce, swift and strong. Agile like no one else I've ever seen fight,” Clarke told her friends with pride and watched Indra smile as she stood behind them to watch over Clarke. “There were some close calls during the fight. The Prince had the Commander on her back on the ground at one point but I knew she wouldn't just die lying down. Instead she rolled away when Roan brought down the spear. You should have seen her. It was amazing to watch,” Clarke informed them and they all smiled and murmured some kind of praise.

Before Clarke could go on, Octavia was with them. “The Commander has sent for you, Clarke. She wants me to bring you to the throne room together with Indra,” the black-haired girl informed them as she looked at her mentor.

Excusing themselves, they left the Skaikru delegation in the hands of some sentries and made their way up to the tower.

When they entered the throne room, they found the Commander deep in conversation with a young dark-skinned woman, wearing the same cloak Titus did and with brown braided hair and blond highlights in it. As they approached, the sentries closing the door so the five women were alone, the Commander and her guest turned around becoming quiet.

Coming to a halt in a half circle with Indra and Octavia in front of the Commander and the young Flamekeeper, Clarke gazed at the woman curiously.

“Clarke kom Skaikru, this is Gaia a Flamekeeper. She just came back from a scouting mission and has found a new Nightblood,” the Commander informed them.

Octavia had been in the throne room as Indra's representative when Gaia had arrived with the little girl. She'd watched the exchange between Lexa, Titus, the young Flamekeeper and the Nightblood. Then she had been sent down together with Titus and the little girl. Titus went to get the girl settled with her fellow Natblida, while Octavia had fetched Indra and Clarke. The interaction between Lexa and the little girl had been great to watch. Octavia knew that Lexa was a fierce and ruthless leader, but the way she had talked to the little Natblida had warmed Octavia's heart. The older woman had been gentle and quiet, smiling at the girls answers and patient when the girl had asked her something. Her respect for the Commander grew with every passing day.

After Clarke greeted the woman with the customary arm grip, Gaia turned her attention to Indra and trepidation was obvious on her face. “It's good to see you again, mother.”

Both Clarke and Octavia stared at Indra in disbelief not having expected this turn of events.

“The Commander told me that you're starting to change your ways. I thought I would never see the day,” Gaia continued and watched a small smile appear on her mother's face.

“It is good to see you, too, Gaia,” Indra said quietly, before she moved forward to wrap her arms around her daughter in a fierce embrace.

When Gaia had left Trikru to become a Flamekeeper, Indra had been mad with her for not staying and becoming her heir. She had believed that her daughter wasn't meant to wander the earth looking for Nightbloods. She was meant to lead armies. She was meant to lead their people. But now with the way things had changed after Clarke convinced the Commander of 'Jus nou drein jus daun' Indra wanted to make peace with her daughter. It's the way their world was now and Gaia fit right in as if she had always known she would.

Pulling back, Indra held both of Gaia's arms in a firm grip and gazed at her with shining eyes. “Can we talk?”

“I've asked Gaia to tattoo Clarke and myself. Why don't you join us in my room? You can talk there if you don't mind our company,” the Commander suggested and looked at Clarke for a moment.

Nodding, Clarke was thrilled that they would get their tattoos sooner than she had imagined.

Smiling, Octavia was still a little shocked but also happy for her mentor. “I'll go find Lincoln. See you tomorrow then. Heda,” Octavia bid her farewell with a slight bow, smiling and left the throne room.

Together they made their way to Lexa's room and Clarke got comfortable on the bed with her shirt and bra off so Gaia could tattoo the feather onto her right shoulder complete with the over 900 barbs. Indra sat at the foot of the bed cross-legged while Lexa lay next to Clarke to watch.

Talking quietly with Gaia in Trigedasleng, who was now only wearing a loose green tank top showing off the tattoo on top of her left shoulder, similar to the one Titus had on his head and green pants, Indra was happy to have her daughter back.

“How did you get these?” Lexa asked quietly, tracing the claw marks on Clarke's left shoulder with a gentle finger.

With her head resting on her crossed arms, Clarke faced Lexa wincing from time to time at the occasional pain from being tattooed. “I hunted a big cat for its flesh and it got to me before I could kill it,” Clarke informed, not eager to remember her time alone in the woods while she was running from her responsibilities and emotions.

Nodding, Lexa couldn't imagine what Clarke had gone through on her own wandering the woods and trying to come to terms with what she had done because Lexa had left her at Mount Weather. Thinking back now, Lexa was astonished what Clarke had been able to achieve and make Lexa do since they had been reunited in Polis. Her mind wandered to the little girl she had met only an hour or so ago and she couldn't help think that it wasn't fair to train the little girl as much as Aden and the others to kill their friends and family essentially. Not anymore.

After all that had happened, Lexa could understand why one of her fellow Nightbloods had fled the Conclave before she could be chosen as the next Commander and Lexa had for all intents and purposes taken her place. She didn't want to do this to her young Nightbloods. They deserved a life without the knowledge that they would probably die at some point.

Clarke watched emotions cross Lexa's face for a while until the brunette seemed to have come to some kind of conclusion. Lexa's jaw was set in determination the way Clarke had seen it often during the time she'd spent in Polis or in Lexa's tent before the disaster at Mount Weather. But today Lexa looked softer in her resolve as she gazed at Clarke with her bright light gray eyes.

“What's on your mind?” Clarke asked softly with a small smile.

Catching Gaia's eyes as she moved back to get more ink, Lexa set up cross-legged to look at Indra so she had all their attention. “I want to change the Conclave. With our new philosophy there is no point in the Nightbloods killing each other anymore,” Lexa revealed and held Clarke's eyes for long moments before she shifted her attention to Gaia and Indra.

Like Clarke, Gaia just nodded to the news, knowing that it was the right thing to do. She grew up in this culture of 'Blood must have blood' so she knew that it would be hard for everyone to accept at first. There would be those among their people who would try to fight it. But Lexa would be able to convince them that it was the right way of handling things. With what Lexa had been able to accomplish so far, there was no doubt in Gaia's mind that Lexa would push through with this. And in the end their people would honor the Commander's words as their law.

Indra held Lexa's gaze and she knew that her face showed surprise at the words. In contrast to her reaction at Lexa's decision not to seek revenge after the Sky People had killed their army, Indra stayed quiet. After a life full of 'Jus drein jus daun' it was hard for her to accept not to kill everyone who just dared to threaten them right away. A change in thinking was in order and it came slow, understandably. Taking deep breaths, Indra thought about everything that had transpired during the past weeks. The speech, Lexa had held in Arkadia of peace and everyone adhering to her philosophy. So of course it made sense to change the way the new Commander should be chosen in case Lexa died. It would be cruel to let the Nightbloods kill each other when they preached not to take lives unnecessarily.

Pressing her lips together in a thin line, Indra nodded slowly never taking her eyes off of Lexa. “I am sure you have thought about it long and hard,” Indra acknowledged firmly. “I am with you whatever you decide, Heda.”

“I've thought about it since the night Clarke spared Emerson's life. When I told the people that Clarke showed us a world in which our children can flourish without the shadow of death,” Lexa confirmed and repeated her words from that fateful event. “I want the Nightbloods to live a happy, long and fulfilled life without the fear that they will die as soon as I take my last breath. Everyone's life is precious but theirs should be cherished and treasured instead of cut short.”

Clarke watched Lexa during the exchange and was proud of the older woman's decision. Aden and his fellow Nightbloods did deserve to live happily ever after. It wasn't her place to interfere in their culture but she agreed with Lexa whole-heartedly.

∞ ∞ ∞

Kane stood near the entrance to the hangar bay and watched in horror as Abby distributed keys to the remaining non-chipped people in Arkadia. He knew without a doubt that he had to go now or he would end up like them as well. Wondering in the back of his mind how Jaha had been able to coerce Abby into taking the key, he turned on his heels, ran for the entrance to the vent that would bring him outside and shuffled through as fast as he could.

Having no idea where to go, Kane made his way to the gate slowly, careful not to be seen by anyone though it was dark. When he heard the sound of the Rover being started, he ran as fast as he could and reached the gate just in time to watch the Rover break through with Jasper at the wheel.

Seeing Kane stand there in his way, Jasper hit the breaks and killed the Rover effectively this way while A.L.I.E.'s soldiers fired on them.

“Get in, Kane! We have to get out of here!” Jasper screamed and watched the chancellor hurry to the passenger side while he tried to start the car again.

“What's wrong with Raven?” Kane wanted to know looking at the unconscious form of the mechanic in the back of the Rover.

“She tried to get rid of A.L.I.E. and the bitch stopped her,” Jasper answered frantically, turning the ignition over and over but to no avail. “I think that's how Jaha got Abby to take the key.”

Fear gripping his heart, Kane watched a man jog up to the back of the Rover and try to open the door. Thinking on his feet, he moved to the back as the man yanked the door open and shoved against the guard with a foot just as Jasper was able to get the Rover to start again.

Hitting the accelerator, Jasper sped away while they were still fired on and Jaha next to Abby stood at the damaged gate watching them. Closing the back door to the Rover, Kane couldn't believe that Abby hadn't stopped the troops from firing on him of all people.

**To be continued....**


	8. A.L.I.E. becomes a problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A.L.I.E. is making life hard and the team has to find a way to free Raven from the homicidal A.I..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens! We are finally moving forward!

**_Alterations to the episode “Nevermore” (3x11)_ **

Gaia was just finishing up with Clarke's second tattoo on her left hip, the infinity symbol with Lexa's name in it and wiped it with a clean cloth before applying a salve to it.

It had taken the whole afternoon to tattoo Clarke, then Lexa's right hip with the infinity symbol and Clarke's name in it. It was now dark as Clarke placed a clean wrap over her tattoo to stop it from getting dirty or infected the way they had done with her first tattoo and Lexa's as well.

“Marcus Kane to Polis,” came the man's voice from the radio at Indra's belt. “Can anyone read me?”

“Kane? What is it?” Clarke asked into the radio when Indra handed it to her, sure that something was wrong from his tone.

“Clarke?” Relief was evident in the single word.

“Yes.”

“Clarke, Arkadia is in the hands of Jaha and his minions. Jasper and I were able to flee with Raven in the Rover,” Kane hurried to explain and Clarke looked around at the women surrounding her, her eyes coming to rest on Lexa who was sitting next to her.

Frowning, Lexa wondered what was going on and what Kane meant with his statement. What were Jaha's minions? What did that have to mean? What was Jaha up to now?

“Slow down, Kane!” Clarke asked. “Please. What's going on with Jaha?”

After a moment, Jasper's voice could be heard over the radio. “Jaha has found the City of Light. It has something to do with this woman... A.L.I.E. … she is a computer program who wants to control everyone. Raven was in her clutches but started to resist. She had found a way to get rid of her before A.L.I.E. took over. That bitch is controlling Raven now... we have to free Raven from her,” Jasper explained and they all listened intently to his words.

“Did Raven say how she wanted to do that?” Clarke asked after processing everything, Jasper had said.

“Raven wanted me to get the wristbands we were sent to the ground with but.... Jaha was able to destroy them all. I don't know how else to do it though,” Jasper said frantically.

“I know where to get one. Kane?” Clarke asked into the radio and waited until he replied. “We will meet you at the outpost where you picked up my trail as soon as we can. Tell Niylah I sent you. I'll bring Sinclair and Monty. I'm sure they know what to do.” Taking a deep breath, Clarke didn't really want to ask the next question but she had to know. “How is my mom, Kane?”

“She took the key,” was all Kane answered. “We have to hurry!”

“We're on our way. Polis out,” Clarke ended the conversation and took a deep breath before gazing at Indra. “Indra, can you inform Octavia and Lincoln, please? Let Lincoln choose someone who will be in charge of Skaikru while we're away. And tell them to be ready as soon as possible with the rest of my friends,” Clarke asked the warrior, who nodded and left the room hurriedly.

After thanking Gaia who left them alone to prepare, Clarke and Lexa got dressed as fast as they could.

Before they left the room, Clarke held Lexa back by taking a hold of her wrist. “There is something I have to tell you.”

Turning to face Clarke, Lexa found trepidation on the blonde's face and wondered what was going on. “Yes?”

“The outpost we're going to belongs to a woman called Niylah and her father,” Clarke started to explain holding Lexa's gaze. “I traded with her on a regular basis and the night before Roan caught me... I had sex with her.” Clarke waited for a reaction from Lexa and when none came, she continued, “It was a onetime thing and... it meant nothing to me. You're the only one I love. I hope you know that. I wanted you to know before... we arrived there and you see her coming on to me or something.”

Freeing her wrist from Clarke's grip gently, Lexa moved close to the blonde and smiled at her lovingly as she lifted her hands to cup Clarke's face. “Thank you for telling me but it doesn't matter what you did before we were together. I know that you love me and I love you, too.” Lexa's voice was tender and she leaned in to capture Clarke's lips in a slow, soft kiss letting their tongues tangle in Clarke's mouth for a few moments. “We should go now.”

Nodding, Clarke smiled at Lexa before they left the room and took the lift down. The rest of the group was waiting at the stables. Lexa took her own horse, Clarke shared with Harper, Octavia had Monty at her back, Lincoln took Sinclair and Miller shared a horse with his boyfriend. They were soon on their way to the outpost at breakneck speed.

None of them had any idea what to expect and feared for the worst as they made good time to the outpost.

Clarke worried for her mother of course, wondering what Jaha and that computer program were doing to her and all the others they had coerced to taking the chip. She hoped they would figure out a way to free Raven from A.L.I.E. and find out what was really going on and how to stop her.

∞ ∞ ∞

After talking to Clarke on the radio and with a plan where to start, Kane felt a lot better as they made their way to the outpost in the Rover. They had blindfolded Raven to make sure she wouldn't see where they were going in case she woke up.

When Jasper stopped the Rover close to the building, the woman the outpost belonged to was standing in front of the entrance. Kane watched her pull her sword from its scabbard in her hand and sighed, before he got out.

“Skaikru is not welcome here,” the woman growled as Kane came to a halt in front of her with his arms spread wide.

Her encounter with the bounty hunter was still visible in the form of the scar under one of Niylah's eyes as she gazed at the man with hatred.

“Niylah, we mean you no harm,” Kane said softly and the woman frowned.

“How do you know my name?” she wanted to know.

“Clarke... Wanheda told me. She said you would help us,” Kane replied softly. “Please. She'll be here soon so you can talk to her yourself.”

“Skaikru killed my father while he was trying to protect you. Why should I help you?” Niylah spat.

“That wasn't us. We are very sorry about your father but we punished the people who did that to you and their leader is in Polis where the Commander took care of him,” Kane revealed and he could see that the woman was still suspicious. “The Commander is on her way here with Clarke. You can ask her as soon as she gets here.”

“Heda is on her way here?” Niylah asked in disbelief and the Skaikru man nodded his head. “I'll have to believe you for now.” Sheathing her sword she stepped aside.

“Kane! She is waking up,” Jasper yelled from the back of the Rover.

With Niylah's help and the second reaper stick to sedate Raven, they were able to bring her into the hut and tie her to the bed in the back. They stayed with Raven in case she regained consciousness while they waited for their friends to arrive.

Before long they heard a multitude of hooves approach and leaving Jasper with Raven, Niylah and Kane went outside to greet them.

The Commander was the first to stop since her horse was only carrying one person, next came Clarke with Harper and Lincoln followed by Octavia and Miller. As soon as the Commander was standing on the ground Niylah went down on one knee and bowed her head deeply.

“Heda, yu koma ai op kom,” _Commander, you honor me,_ Niylah said and waited for her leader to tell her to get up.

“Gyon op,” _Rise,_ the Commander ordered and watched the woman stand up and move to the side.

During this little ritual everyone else got down from the horses and gathered around Kane and the Commander.

“Commander, it's good to see you again,” Kane greeted the young woman with a smile and they gripped their arms as usual. “Clarke, I didn't think we would see each other again so soon.” Like during their farewell a few days ago Kane wrapped his arms around the blonde.

“Me neither,” Clarke replied and returned the embrace tightly. “So... how is Raven?” she asked pulling back.

“Sedated for now,” Kane answered and shook hands or arms with the rest of the group, one by one. “Commander, Clarke, I think you should talk to Niylah before we begin.”

With the Commander ahead, hand on top of the hilt of her sword, all of them went into the hut and everyone gave Clarke, Niylah and the Commander a little space to speak quietly.

“Heda, is it true that you avenged our army?” Niylah wanted to know from the younger woman.

“Justice has been served, yes,” the Commander confirmed with a nod of her head. “We need you to help us, Niylah.”

“What is it you need?” the woman asked and looked at Clarke when the Commander did.

“Last time I was here you had one of our wristbands. We need it now to save our friend,” Clarke explained firmly and watched Niylah's face soften as she gazed at her.

Looking into Clarke's eyes for a few moments, Niylah turned her attention on the Commander who nodded at the older woman once firmly and that was all it took to convince Niylah. “Stay here.”

After a moment, Niylah was back with the wristband and handed it to Clarke who took it with a slight smile and a nod. “Do you have a place where we can work, Niylah?”

“Follow me.” The woman lead Clarke, the Commander, Kane, Monty, Sinclair and Octavia into a backroom where Clarke placed the wristband on a workbench.

“So, how do we do this?” Clarke asked as Niylah left the room.

Monty took the wristband to examine it closely.

Sighing Sinclair answered, “We think, Raven wanted to use this wristband to generate an EMP, which is... fffffffreakishly brilliant.” Sinclair took the wristband from Monty.

“Meaning what?” Clarke asked for clarification.

“A targeted electromagnetic pulse could destroy the chip's circuitry,” Sinclair explained. “Uh, we could use this to send an EMP along Raven's own nervous system. Just need to reverse polarity, wire for external input and attach a battery.” Waving the wristband in the air for emphasize, Sinclair looked around.

“But what would that do to her?” Clarke wanted to know.

“Uh, EMPs don't effect our bodies, but I don't know the mechanics of how this chip integrates with her brain.” Sinclair was unsure of how it would work.

“This was Raven's plan. She wouldn't do it if it was gonna destroy her brain,” Kane remarked with certainty.

“Depends how bad she wanted it out,” Octavia interrupted and moved up to the table after she had been sitting by a fire.

Sinclair sighed looking at Octavia. “Regardless, without an electromagnet this is just talk.”

“Where do we get one?” the Commander asked, speaking for the first time since they entered the room and everyone looked at her.

“The Ark,” Sinclair answered, a bit overwhelmed, that the Commander was there with them like the next person. “Every station had a pulsed inductive thruster for maneuvering.”

“Arkadia is out of the question. It's too dangerous,” Kane reminded, remembering the way Jaha's or rather A.L.I.E.'s minions had taken shots at them.

“We use the dropship,” Monty said looking around at everyone. “It has P.I. thrusters just like the Ark.”

“That's good... okay.” Sinclair agreed looking around. “I'll go salvage a magnet.”

“Uh, no.” Monty stopped the older man with a hand holding his arm. “You should stay with Raven and figure out how this thing works. I'll take the Rover. Be back by the time you finish the device.”

“Lincoln and I will go with you,” Octavia offered and everyone nodded at the plan, before they filed out of the room.

∞ ∞ ∞

Raven woke to the sight of A.L.I.E. standing beside the bed in her usual red and black dress with her hair over one shoulder. “You have to find out where you are,” A.L.I.E. ordered in her usual low and even tones.

Looking at her bindings, Raven twisted her arms and tried to reach one with her mouth, stretching her body and the other arm taut this way.

“With marginally more slack you could reach those knots,” A.L.I.E. remarked evenly.

Realizing that Raven was trying to free herself, Jasper watched in horror as Raven stretched one arm to reach the bindings at the other. “Come on. Don't...,” Jasper warned and watched Raven look at him with an evil grin for a moment, before continuing to stretch in an inhuman way. “Don't do that. Raven, what are you doing?”

A crunching noise could be heard and in the next moment Raven's shoulder was dislocated which Jasper observed in shock, his eyes going wide. With more slack now, Raven was able to reach the bindings with her mouth and started to untie them slowly. Unable to do anything and still in some kind of a trance, Jasper just watched.

“There is no pain in the City of Light,” Raven stated lowly as she gazed at Jasper before she continued to work at her bindings with her mouth, blood staining the bandages and oozing from underneath them.

“Guys?” Jasper yelled, taken from his shock by Raven's words. “Guys!” he became louder and more frantic the more Raven was able to open the ties and the more blood was running down her arms in thick rivulets.

Clarke, the Commander and Kane entered the room to find Raven trying to escape and bleeding profusely in the process.

“Stop her!” Clarke yelled moving to the closest side.

“Jasper, get that side,” Kane ordered, while A.L.I.E. was standing around to watch the whole scene and Kane moved behind the bed.

Holding Raven's shoulder and trying to stop her from moving too much, Jasper stared at his friend still in shock at the viciousness of A.L.I.E.

“She's reopened her wounds,” Clarke informed unnecessarily as they tried to tie Raven again.

“Get away from me,” Raven growled thrashing about. “Get away from me!” she screamed after successfully getting rid of the tie around her wrist.

Standing behind the bed, Kane took some ropes and started to tie them around Raven's torso to make her stop moving too much.

“She's gonna bleed to death. I need bandages,” Clarke called into the room and the Commander grabbed some from atop a closet behind Clarke and handed them to her.

“I got her,” Kane informed as soon as the ties around Raven's torso were tight.

Bandages in hand, Clarke tried to wrap the first one around Raven's wrist but to no avail. “Raven, stop fighting us,” she ordered, while the brunette thrashed about and growled like a wild animal, looking from one person to the other continuously.

“A.L.I.E., “ Jasper called, trying to get the woman's attention and became louder with every call. “A.L.I.E.! A.L.I.E.!” Jasper yelled and spoke quietly as soon as Raven's attention was turned on him. “I believe... I know you can hear us. Why are you doing this to her? Let her go!”

“I'll let her go when you tell me where you are,” Raven stated in A.L.I.E.'s low and even tones suddenly more quiet than a moment ago.

“No way,” Clarke spat into the other woman's face. “If you let Raven die, she'll never get out of here,” Clarke remarked coldly as Raven struggled again.

“Let them help you,” A.L.I.E. ordered standing at the foot of the bed where Raven turned her eyes to.

Gazing at the woman in the red dress, Raven let her body go limp and stopped struggling, breathing still heavy.

“Untie her wrist,” Clarke ordered to Kane. “Hold her steady,” she said to Jasper who shot daggers at the blond woman across from him but did as he was told.

Placing a booted foot against the side of Raven's torso, Clarke started to pull at Raven's arm and with a loud pop the bone reset itself in Raven's shoulder.

Raven just gazed at A.L.I.E. at the foot of the bed standing with her hands clasped in front of her.

“Clarke, she's never gonna stop trying to get away,” Kane pointed out while freeing Raven from the ties so Clarke could take care of her wrists. “We can't let her hurt herself again. Someone has to stay with her.”

“Jasper, you be first watch,” Clarke said nodding at Kane's words. “We'll take turns.”

“You don't give the orders, Clarke,” Jasper yelled, furious about the blonde taking charge again after abandoning them all.

“Guess he doesn't forgive you for murdering his girlfriend,” Raven remarked after a prompt from A.L.I.E.

“Jasper, Raven is your friend and she needs you,” the Commander spoke up calmly looking at the tall man with her piercing gray eyes. “If you're not doing it for us then at least do it for her,” the Commander tried to convince him and watched him shoot daggers at herself as well.

Of course he hadn't forgiven their leader for abandoning them at Mount Weather yet but she had a point and he nodded in agreement, grudgingly.

“Thank you, Jasper,” the Commander acknowledged quietly.

After Clarke took care of Raven's wrists, Kane, Clarke and the Commander left the room.

∞ ∞ ∞

“Tell me, why did you give Bellamy a pass but not Clarke for murdering your girlfriend? What was her name again?” A.L.I.E. asked watching Jasper pace around the bed.

“Don't talk about Maya,” Jasper spat tears welling up in his eyes.

“Let's protect Jasper,” A.L.I.E. continued to taunt him. “Jasper's so sensitive. Jasper's lost someone. Everyone cater to his feelings,” Raven said in a pitying tone. “We've all lost someone. You don't see us falling apart. You don't see us getting wasted, being useless...”

“No, you took a pill to take your pain away,” Jasper retorted. “You gave up your memories.”

“But then... why should we expect anything more? You used to get high off people's medicine. Being a selfish loser was your only move.”

“Stop,” Jasper whispered shaking his head and trying not to listen to what Raven had to say.

“That's all we see when we look at you... a coward, a waste of breath.” Raven emphasized the last word leaning her head forward. “Why do you even bother living? You're weak, pathetic. You can't save me. You can't even save yourself. You couldn't save.... what's her name?”

“You know her name!” Jasper yelled stopping at the side of the bed with his back to the door.

“Oh right... Maya! If only you'd gotten to Cage before Clarke pulled that lever Maya could still be alive,” Raven purred softly.

“Stop talking about her,” Jasper yelled frantically and didn't register that Kane had entered the room behind him.

“Who? Oh yeah... Maya,” Raven taunted further.

“Shut up!” Jasper was out of his mind now and struggled against Kane who was trying to pull him from the room.

“Come on,” Kane insisted. “Come on!”

“It's true, Jasper. You could have saved Maya,” Raven stated over the yelling.

“You're done, A.L.I.E. You hear me? We're gonna fry you!” Jasper screamed as Kane was finally able to drag him out of the room.

Watching Kane and Jasper leave, A.L.I.E. turned back to Raven. “Well done. To fry... to cook over direct heat, to destroy circuitry with excessive current.”

“They must be building the EMP. It's what I was trying to do,” Raven told A.L.I.E.

“They would need an electromagnet. Where would they get one?” A.L.I.E. wanted to know.

“They're going to the dropship,” Raven answered as she realized that was the only place they could get one apart from the Ark.

“Then so are we,” A.L.I.E. stated, tilting her head.

∞ ∞ ∞

Clarke and the Commander were standing in a corner, talking quietly when Jasper was dragged out of Raven's room.

“Jasper, wait!” Clarke called, before he could get to the door and she walked closer to him.

With tears in his eyes, Jasper turned around and shot daggers from his eyes at Clarke but stayed silent.

“I'm sorry,” Clarke whispered, sorrow evident in her eyes and on her face.

“What?” Jasper asked confused, shaking his head.

“I never wanted to hurt Maya,” Clarke rasped shaking her head slightly.

Lexa stood there and watched the exchange with mixed feelings, painfully aware that it was her fault as well.

“I never wanted any of this,” Clarke said, tears welling up in her eyes as she gazed at the taller man pleadingly while Jasper looked back at her, hurt. “I had to save our people.”

“I was going to save everyone,” Jasper insisted almost crying at the memory of the dying Maya in his arms.

“I wish you could've,” Clarke rasped, tears streaming down her cheeks.

“Shove your regret up your ass,” Jasper mumbled before turning away.

Tears streaming down his face, Jasper left the hut and almost ran into Harper who was standing guard.

“Are you okay with Clarke coming back after all this time, taking over?” Jasper asked the woman as he moved around her, still crying.

“She's trying to save Raven,” Harper stated with a shrug.

“Guess she thinks Raven's worth saving. Lucky for her,” Jasper spat pacing in front of the hut.

“Get yourself together, Jasper,” Harper retorted coolly. “You can't let your anger get in the way of what we have to do here.”

Not having an answer to that, Jasper moved to a wooden wrack at the side of the entrance and pressed his palms against it, letting free rein to his tears of anger and loss.

∞ ∞ ∞

In the hut, Clarke stood there watching Jasper leave as tears moistened her cheeks, not even hurt by his words since she could understand his feelings perfectly. If she had lost Lexa in that way she wouldn't be able to forgive herself either. She knew how Jasper felt about Maya from the moment she saw them together and was so very sorry that she couldn't save Maya's life.

A hand on her shoulder took her from her thoughts and she turned to see Lexa standing next to her, gazing at Clarke with her big gray compassionate eyes.

“He'll be able to forgive you someday,” Lexa said quietly and it hurt her to see the tears streaming down Clarke's face.

“I hope so,” Clarke rasped and turned to face Lexa fully, sniffing and she felt lost when the taller woman lowered her hand.

In another corner of the hut, Niylah watched the exchange between the Commander and Clarke and realized that the two women had deep feelings for each other. After Clarke had left without a word after they had sex Niylah didn't think she would see Clarke ever again. And still she had hoped they could someday maybe start a relationship, because feelings for the blonde started to bubble up in Niylah's heart after their night together. But she wasn't able to keep up with the Commander in that regard and she knew that Clarke as well as the Commander loved each other. So who was she to interfere there? She wished them well and turned away to give them some privacy.

**To be continued....**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let us know what you thinknas usual! We're looking forward to your opinion!


	9. Saving Raven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rescue mission for Raven is well underway though A.L.I.E. is not making it easy.

Monty stopped the Rover in front of the dropship. “Who'd have thought it'd be good to see the dropship?”

“It's not,” Octavia replied frostily before she got out followed by Lincoln and then Monty.

“What do you mean?” Monty asked walking up to the entrance like Octavia.

“Last time I was here, Lincoln almost died in my arms,” Octavia responded hotly and looked over at the man standing close to the Rover with tears welling up in her eyes.

“I'm sorry... I didn't know,” Monty said sheepishly and walked up the ramp. “I'll only be a few minutes.”

Octavia watched Monty enter the dropship through the parachute still hanging over the door and then moved back to Lincoln. “Let's make sure we weren't followed,” Octavia suggested before capturing Lincoln's lips in a swift kiss.

They parted ways and searched the surrounding woods for any unwanted guests.

“I had a hell of a time prying open the subassembly but I got it,” Monty informed whoever might be listening as he left the dropship shouldering his backpack.

He heard a twig snap somewhere and turned to look around with the flashlight held high, pulling out his weapon. “Octavia, Lincoln!”

A loud thump drew his attention to the Rover and he watched a figure emerge from the shadows slowly.

“Oh, Monty. Thank god,” Hannah Green said, relief obvious in her voice as she rushed up to her son and hugged him tight.

“Mom? What are you doing here?” Monty asked in surprise, knowing she had been sent to the Dead Zone by the Commander.

“Oh... I went back to Arkadia to find you,” Hannah explained moving closer to her son. “They tried to get to me.”

“You got away?” Monty wanted to know, not really believing her.

“Did you see anyone? They're everywhere,” Hannah remarked looking around anxiously.

“What are you doing here? You were banished by the Commander,” Monty reminded his mother.

“That doesn't matter now,” Hannah returned looking around.

Suspicious since his mother was in Arkadia where A.L.I.E.'s followers were, Monty wanted to make sure it was still his mother. “Mom, what was dad's favorite color?”

“We don't have time for this. We can't stay. They know to look for you here,” the older woman evaded the question and moved ever closer to Monty grabbing his forearm.

“Brown,” Monty answered his own question. “He said it reminded him of your eyes but you don't remember that, do you?” Sure that it wasn't his mother anymore, Monty tried to move away from her freeing his arm.

“Don't let him leave,” A.L.I.E. ordered the woman standing in front of her. “He needs to take the key so he can lead us to Raven.”

Hannah charged at Monty with a fist and hit him in the face, pushing him back against the Rover.

“Mom, stop!” Monty yelled.

“I'll stop when you take this,” Hannah remarked, producing a key and showing it to him, desperation obvious in her voice.

“Never,” Monty retorted vehemently.

He was rewarded with another fist in the face and some more blows, before Octavia was suddenly behind them pulling the older woman away from her son and throwing her to the ground. “Monty, are you okay?”

“She's chipped,” Monty informed Octavia as she looked back at him.

A fist fight ensued since Octavia adhered to the Commander's wish of 'Blood must not have blood' and Octavia was soon on her back trying to prevent Hannah from choking the living daylights out of her.

Out of seemingly nowhere, Lincoln was suddenly standing behind Hannah and lifted the butt of his sword to bring it down against the back of Hannah's head. She fell to the ground unconscious at Octavia's side who clambered to her feet, breathing heavily.

“Monty, help me get her into the Rover,” Lincoln ordered sheathing his sword as he lifted the woman up off the ground.

Opening the back door, Monty climbed in ahead and pulled his mother further inside as Lincoln placed her at the edge. With some ropes he tied her hands and blindfolded her so she didn't see her surroundings.

Monty took the wheel and Octavia sat in the passenger seat while Lincoln had an eye on the unconscious woman.

“Why the hell is she here? She should have stayed in the Dead Zone,” Monty said angrily. “We have to help her, too.”

“We only have one wristband, Monty,” Octavia reminded him and lifted the chip she had picked up to look at it.

Without their knowledge a drone followed the Rovers tracks back to the outpost.

∞ ∞ ∞

“Hey,” Clarke said approaching Sinclair at the workbench who was almost finished putting the machine together.

“I just need to rewire the firing mechanism and we're good to go,” he informed the blonde.

“Raven'll be all right,” Clarke tried to reassure the older man.

“You don't know that,” Sinclair returned quietly. “She is all I have left, Clarke. What if that thing I built destroys that brilliant mind of hers? How do I live with that?”

“Jasper said that she was trying to disconnect herself from A.L.I.E.,” Clarke reminded him of the situation. “That's not Raven anymore.”

“You sure about that?” Sinclair wanted to know.

“I'm not sure about anything but this is our only choice,” the blonde answered with conviction.

∞ ∞ ∞

“They've got the electromagnet. They're on their way,” A.L.I.E. informed Raven who was of course still tied to the bed and was being watched by the Commander now.

Raven looked at A.L.I.E. standing at the foot of the bed who was indicating Lexa with her eyes while the other brunette was sitting at the small table and gazing at Raven unwaveringly. “Do you ever see their faces?” Raven asked turning her head to the Commander.

“Whose?” Lexa wanted to know, familiar with the computer program's way of taunting people by now.

“Of all the people you've killed?” Raven asked quietly. “Like the ones in TonDC who had the misfortune of being there while you ran?”

“I know what you're trying to do, A.L.I.E.,” Lexa said coolly. “But it won't work with me. I make decisions with my head and not my heart. I am aware of the consequences of my actions.”

Stumped that it didn't work the way she had thought, Raven turned her head to A.L.I.E. once more, cocking it in question of what to do next.

With an evil grin, Raven gazed at the Commander again. “You're naïve for believing that you will ever be able to make peace between the clans. Your coalition is a joke, Lexa,” Raven taunted the other woman and watched her lift her head slightly.

“With Queen Nia dead and King Roan loyal to me because I spared his life,” Lexa started to retort coldly. “I am closer to my goal than I have ever been before. Pike was the only one left to threaten my peace. So with him gone nothing stands in my way anymore. Oh, I forgot... we'll be able to get rid of you in due time as well.”

Angry that Lexa had deflected yet another quip, Raven started to growl before she calmed down suddenly. “What if I tell you that we're going to kill you and your precious Nightbloods?”

As much as she tried, Lexa couldn't ignore that statement though she didn't let it show on her face. The years of training giving her the strength to stay calm in the face of this threat, instead of going running to inform the others.

The curtain parted and Clarke walked into the room, her eyes on Lexa as she came to a halt in front of the brunette. Since she knew the older woman pretty well by now, she noticed that something was off from the look in her eyes.

“Everything all right?” Clarke asked and watched Lexa finally turn her attention to her.

“Yes. Can we talk outside?” the Commander asked and stood leading the way out of the room.

As soon as they were in the other room, they sent Miller and Bryan in and Clarke led the Commander to Kane. “What did she say?”

“They're going to kill Aden and the other Nightbloods,” the Commander informed them and it was obvious to Clarke that it was more the woman than the ruthless leader speaking.

At that moment Octavia entered the hut, backpack slung over her shoulder and with Lincoln and Monty in tow who were dragging Monty's unconscious mother inside.

“What is she doing here?” the Commander demanded to know upon seeing the woman.

“She came back for me and A.L.I.E. chipped her, Commander. She ambushed us at the dropship,” Monty explained grudgingly and gazed at the Commander apologetically.

“We'll have to deal with her later. For now put her in the room where Sinclair is working and make sure she can't escape,” the Commander ordered coldly. “And then I need all of your attention.”

It didn't take long for them to take care of Hannah and a few moments later everyone except for Bryan and Miller who were watching over Raven, were gathered around the Commander. Octavia handed the backpack with the electromagnet to Sinclair before the Commander started to speak.

“A.L.I.E. threatened to kill the Nightbloods. I need someone to get them out of Polis before they get there. And we need a place where we can hide them until it is save for them to come back,” the Commander explained, nothing of her inner turmoil showing on her face or audible in her voice.

“Octavia and I will go,” Lincoln suggested and looked at his girlfriend who nodded at his statement. “We'll take them to a friend of mine,” he said, turning his attention back to the Commander. “A.L.I.E. won't be able to follow us there.”

The Commander nodded in acknowledgment. “Yes, that's a very good plan. Thank you, Lincoln. Take good care of them and hurry, please.”

“Sha, Heda,” _Yes, Commander,_ Lincoln answered and bowed hurriedly.

Octavia moved forward taking Clarke's hand to place the chip in her palm before she bowed to the Commander and followed Lincoln outside.

As soon as the door was closed, Clarke took the device Octavia had given her between two fingers and held it against the light. Leaning in, the Commander's eyes widened upon seeing the sacred symbol on it.

“What is this?” Clarke asked showing the transparent device around.

“That's one of the chips... or keys as A.L.I.E. calls them,” Jasper answered, knowing first hand what it looked like after Clarke's mother stopped him just short from taking one.

“Why do you ask?” Kane wanted to know from Clarke.

“The Commander has this symbol tattooed at the back of her neck on top of a scar,” Clarke started to explain and then turned to Lexa.

“It's where the Flame, the Spirit of the Commander was placed when I ascended. It contains the Spirits of all the Commanders since the first, Becca Premheda,” the Commander continued where Clarke had left off.

“Spirits of the Commander?” Sinclair seemed to be lost in thought and started to pace gazing at the floor while everyone watched. “A.L.I.E. is an A.I.... designed by Becca Premheda on Polaris,” he mumbled to himself worrying at his bottom lip. “Something was placed under the Commander's skin...” Sinclair suddenly stopped and looked at the Commander with wide eyes. “What if... the Flame is a second A.I.? Designed to interface with the human body? Like those chips but... on a deeper level?”

“Lexa has an A.I. implanted in her brain?!” Clarke asked, incredulity lacing her voice as she stared at the woman she loved in disbelief, thinking for a moment. “Wait... it would make sense though... You told me that the Commanders before you speak to you in your sleep. While you're not having conscious thoughts...”

“When the Commander is awake she is in control but when she is sleeping the A.I. can act freely,” Sinclair concluded as he looked from the Commander to Clarke and back again. “Very interesting concept,” he said and then looked at the backpack Octavia had given him. “We should get rid of A.L.I.E. first before we discuss this further.”

With that Sinclair went back to the workbench to link the electromagnet to the machine he had constructed. It only took a few minutes and with the device in hand he left the workspace.

“Everyone, let's go,” he instructed as he entered the room where Raven was still tied to the bed to put the machine down at Raven's feet. “We're all set.”

The whole group converged in the room and took position around the bed gazing at Sinclair expectantly.

“All we have to do is connect her and activate the electromagnet,” Sinclair explained to Clarke standing at the foot of the bed while Monty started to untie Raven's wrist.

Finishing the last adaptations, Sinclair kept an eye on Monty.

“Their design is good,” A.L.I.E. commented and Raven started to struggle again.

“Hold her arm still,” Sinclair ordered frantically.

“Raven...,” Clarke tried to get her friend's attention.

“We won't be able to get here before they disconnect you,” A.L.I.E. stated in her usual even tones as she gazed at the device from the foot of the bed.

“Hold it still. Raven...,” Sinclair ordered and tried to put the wristband around Raven's wrist.

“You know too much. I can't let them have you,” A.L.I.E. said evenly looking back at the brunette on the bed before she started to walk around it.

Raven's struggle became more vigorous though she only had one arm free and she pushed everyone who tried to get close to her away and pulled away. Following A.L.I.E.'s order, Raven started banging her head against the headboard of the bed.

“Raven, stop! Raven, stop it! Stop it!” Sinclair shouted helplessly. “Stop it!”

Jasper didn't see any other option and flung himself almost on top of Raven to hold her body still.

“Raven!” Clarke tried to get the Latina's attention.

“She's trying to kill herself,” Kane realized and moved in to help hold her still.

Having the presence of mind, Lexa moved behind the bed and wrapped both her hands around Raven's head, one at her forehead, the other under her chin, stopping her motions effectively this way. As soon as her head was still, Monty was able to take a hold of her arm and hold Raven still as well. Grabbing the wristband from Sinclair, Kane put it around Raven's wrist.

“No! No! Please don't!” Raven started to beg and everyone's attention was on the brunette suddenly. “The EMP will give me brain damage. You know it will. Please, don't do this.”

“Don't listen to her!” Lexa demanded, knowing A.L.I.E. was just trying to stop them.

“Please,” Raven kept begging heart-breakingly. “You know it will. Sinclair, stop! Sinclair, no!”

“We've only got one shot at this,” Sinclair explained trying to be heard over Raven's frantic shouts while he connected the device to the wristband.

“No!” Raven shouted pleadingly.

“The EMP will fry the wristband, too,” Sinclair informed the group.

“Do it! Do it!” Kane acknowledged taking the responsibility this way.

“Ok. Got it,” Sinclair said when he and Monty were finished putting the wristband and device together.

“Go,” Monty stated firmly.

“No!” Raven tried to protest one final time.

Sinclair flicked the switch and there was a low zapping noise but nothing happened, all of them freezing at the lack of a reaction.

“What's happening?” Jasper asked from his position on top of Raven on the bed.

Frowning, Sinclair moved back to the device and took a look at it. “Nothing. There's no more power. The battery's not strong enough,” he explained looking around.

“Well, then get one that is,” Clarke ordered frantically.

“The Rover,” Monty mentioned.

“Sinclair, hold her! Hold her!” Kane said relinquishing his hold on Raven's arm to follow Monty outside

“Go, go, go. Go. Go,” Sinclair acknowledged as soon as he had Raven tight.

They ran to the Rover and cracked the hood up to get to the battery.

“Go,” Kane ordered and his attention was drawn to an object hovering behind the Rover and blinking red. “Drone!” he shouted and took the gun he had stashed in his belt.

“She's here,” Monty mumbled looking at the small flying machine.

Aiming, Kane shot at the drone and it fell from the sky listlessly.

“Not anymore,” Kane commented gazing at the useless device. “Get the damn battery,” he ordered Monty clapping him on the arm to get his attention back. “Go!”

Getting to work it didn't take long before Monty had the battery and they went back into the hut.

“It's okay. Here they come,” Sinclair said watching Monty and Kane enter with the battery. “This is our chance.”

“That was one of A.L.I.E.'s drones. She knows where we are,” Kane informed them. “Guys, we have to move! Move!” Kane was frantic while he watched Sinclair hook up the battery and in turn looked at the door to make sure no one entered.

Clarke moved to the side where the wristband was attached to Raven's arm and helped to hold her steady.

“Come on!” Sinclair muttered as he attached the final cable. “Got it!”

Flicking the switch once more, the zapping was for real this time and an agonizing scream was ripped from Raven's throat which stopped after a few moments and only then did Sinclair turn off the machine. When all the movement from Raven stopped everyone let go of her and Lexa moved back around to the front of the bed across from Clarke to see what was happening.

They stared at Raven in shock, wondering if she was still alive or if they had killed her for good.

Putting two fingers against Raven's pulse point, Clarke looked around relieved. “She's breathing.” She held Sinclair's gaze who was the most relieved of all of course.

“Raven?” Clarke asked quietly turning her attention back to the woman and shook her friend's shoulder gently, while trying to get her to open her eyes. “Come on, Raven. Hey! Come on. Raven,” Clarke said in a slow staccato. “Come on. Come on, Raven. Wake up!”

“Hey,” Lexa whispered leaning in to look at the younger woman with a soft expression.

“Wake up. Please,” Clarke begged as Lexa placed a comforting hand on Raven's shoulder.

“She warned us,” Jasper stated walking around the bed slowly.

“Come on, Raven. Wake up,” Clarke kept trying and cupped the older woman's face gently. “Please.”

Sinclair stood there watching Clarke's efforts and then he looked at Lexa leaning over Raven to help wake her, remembering the scar the Commander had at the back of her head. “What if... we have to cut it out? It's the way the A.I. was put in the Commander's neck... what if it's the way to get it out as well?”

Everyone looked at the man and Clarke nodded. “It's worth a shot. I need a knife or something... a scalpel would be even better though...,” Clarke stated looking around at her assembled friends.

Leaning down and unclasping her knife from her leg, the Commander lifted it and offered it to Clarke. “I know it's too big but I don't think we have anything else,” the Commander stated looking at the blonde evenly.

“It'll have to do,” Clarke responded with a small smile and took the knife. “Help me turn her on her side,” she demanded and everyone helped to get Raven comfortable on the bed before pushing and pulling her onto her side.

Carefully, Clarke made a cut at the back of Raven's neck and put the knife aside as blood started to ooze from the wound. Taking a bandage she held it against Raven's neck and suddenly a thicker rivulet trickled from the cut.

“What is that?” Kane asked curiously.

Clarke made eye contact with Lexa and then turned to Sinclair as he spoke.

“It must be whatever's left of the chip,” the older man commented and everyone looked at everyone.

Raven started to cough mildly suddenly and then more as she woke up fully and groaned obviously in pain as she lifted a hand to move it to the back of her head, turning on to her back.

“Hey. Hey,” Clarke greeted her friend relieved that she was finally awake.

Raven panted and scrunched her eyes shut in pain. “Ow...”

“Get her up. Go,” Sinclair ordered and Lexa helped him pull Raven into a sitting position. “Never thought I'd be so happy to see someone in pain,” Sinclair commented with a grin and Raven laughed softly before the pain took over again.

“Ow... Ow...”

Relieved to no end that Raven was rid of A.L.I.E., Clarke moved back to watch everyone welcome the mechanic back as did Lexa. The brunette came to stand next to Clarke and wrapped an arm around her waist, squeezing lightly.

“A.L.I.E. knows we're here. We've got to move,” Kane stated and all of them prepared to leave the outpost, packing their things and Sinclair carried Raven outside carefully.

Turning around before she left the hut, Clarke spoke quietly, “Niylah, you have to leave or you'll end up like my friend. You need to run.” Clarke watched the woman sort some stuff as Lexa stopped next to the blonde.

“It's time for a supply run, anyway,” the other blonde acknowledged after a stern look at Clarke and then looked for confirmation in the Commander who nodded firmly.

Monty stopped Clarke from leaving with his hand holding her back by an arm. “What about my mom?”

Turning around, Clarke sighed and looked at the man regretfully. “We can't take her. She could tell A.L.I.E. where we are going.”

Monty screwed his eyes shut, tears welling up in them. “But she's my mom! We know we can get her back now!”

“The EMP no longer works,” Lexa stated firmly and looked at the dark haired man with compassion in her eyes. “We have no more wristbands. She'll be fine once we destroy A.L.I.E..”

Monty looked at the Commander pleadingly, tears running down his cheeks now. “I can't just leave her here!”

“Monty, listen!” Harper remarked and continued when she had his attention, “It's too dangerous to take her with us. When she wakes up she'll join Jaha again and nothing will happen to her until we're able to free her like all the others. Please, Monty. It's the only way!”

Monty thought for a few moments and then nodded knowing they had no other choice. “All right...”

Monty, Harper, Clarke and Lexa were the last to leave the hut and watched Sinclair instruct the Rover to pull up backwards. “Back it up. Okay. Good,” he said lifting his hand with his fingers spread and then showed a thumbs up.

Jasper was supporting the still hurting Raven at his side who groaned in pain. “You're really okay?” he wanted to know as he led Raven to the back of the Rover.

“I'm so sorry for all the crap I said,” Raven stated apologetically looking up at the taller man and then at all the others surrounding her when she was sitting at the back of the Rover.

“That wasn't you,” Lexa replied quietly and watched Raven shrug as she gazed at the Commander.

“Hey, there's something I don't understand,” Clarke said moving in front of Raven. “Why did A.L.I.E. want you to kill yourself?” Clarke asked shaking her head slightly in question.

“Because I know how to stop her,” Raven answered after thinking about it for a moment.

“How?” Kane asked standing behind Clarke and Lexa.

“With a second A.I. she is looking for,” Raven answered and everyone looked at the Commander, Raven following their example.

“Then we'll stop her,” Lexa stated firmly and everyone nodded back at the brunette in confirmation.

Sinclair and Jasper helped Raven into the Rover fully, then Sinclair took the wheel and Monty took a seat on the passenger side. Harper sat behind Monty in the back of the Rover next was Jasper and Kane. Miller took his place behind Sinclair and Bryan sat down next to him which left the last space for Lexa to sit. Last was Clarke to climb in and close the door of the Rover, before she sat down in Lexa's lap. Everyone, even Raven from the floor looked at Clarke and Lexa in this intimate position with a smile.

“Nice job, Clarke,” Raven commented with a wide grin. “You're a cute couple.”

Both Clarke and Lexa looked at the brunette on the floor and smiled shyly. Lowering her eyes Clarke caught a scalding look from Jasper and decided she had to talk to him again later.

∞ ∞ ∞

“We'll get Raven back. We'll get them all,” Jaha said to A.L.I.E. standing in the City of Light which was pretty full by now.

“It's bigger than that,” A.L.I.E. stated and turned away from Jaha thinking. “With Raven's abilities she'll be able to understand what she learned here. They'll know how to stop me. We'll have to kill them all.”

Jaha looked at A.L.I.E. coldly who tried to grasp what was really going on and then gazed up at the taller man with a firm expression.

**To be continued....**


	10. Making plans to get rid of A.L.I.E.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven is free from A.L.I.E. but the A.I. is still a threat and the team has to find a way to shut her down once and for all.

_**None of the episodes following and including “Demons” (3x12) happened  
We're on a totally different track than the show from now on** _

“So, where do we go now?” Sinclair asked from the driver's position.

“The dropship for now,” Clarke answered and looked at Jasper warningly, before he could give another biting comment about Clarke giving the orders again. “I don't think they'll look for us there. We have to find a way to contact Becca and get some information.”

Raven looked confused at Clarke's comment but didn't say anything for now.

“The dropship it is then,” Sinclair confirmed and it didn't take long for them to reach it.

Together they climbed out and hid the Rover as best as they could. They entered the dropship to set up camp by lighting candles and switching on some flashlights that were still there from when the juvenile offenders had lived there.

Lexa remembered this place vividly from her one and only time there when she had followed Clarke to witness Lincoln's impressive return from the dead. At the time she had been shocked to see all the scorched bodies lying around, her warriors who had been killed by Clarke. She had never held that against Clarke though since it was a very smart move to save her people from getting killed. And when Clarke had offered her own life instead of Finn's Lexa hadn't been able to take it. Even at that point – after knowing her for barely a day – she hadn't wanted any harm to come to Clarke. In her eyes Clarke could do no wrong no matter what the Sky Girl did.

Before they could start with the attempt to contact the first Commander though, a call came over the radio. “Kane, do you read me? I need to speak to the Commander.”

“Lincoln?” Lexa asked into the radio after Kane handed it to her and showed her how to operate it.

“Heda, tell your guards to let us enter the Nightbloods chambers,” came Lincoln's urgent voice again.

“Sentries, stand down. Let them pass,” the Commander ordered into the radio as everyone around her watched on in stunned silence, impressed by the commanding presence the young woman suddenly showed.

“Stand by, please,” Lincoln said and they heard shuffling, before the man's voice could be heard again. “Natblida, stomba raun,” Lincoln called in a commanding voice of his own and they could hear small voices and groans.

When everyone looked at Clarke questioningly, she translated what Lincoln just said, “Nightbloods, wake up.”

“What is this?” they could hear another man's cold voice and footsteps approaching.

“Titus!” the Commander spoke into the radio when she heard her teacher's voice.

“Heda?” came his confused reply.

After a short sigh the Commander addressed her mentor, “Help Lincoln and Octavia get the Nightbloods ready for traveling. We have to bring them somewhere save. Do you understand, Titus?” she asked urgently to make sure.

“Sha, Heda,” came the man's expected reply.

“Natblida,” Lexa said with more warmth in her voice now. “Sen yu op Lincoln en Octavia. They will take you to a safe place until the danger is over. Do you hear me?”

“Listen to Lincoln and Octavia,” Clarke translated again when everyone turned to her.

Everyone was astounded at the change of demeanor by the Commander when she talked to the children. Her voice was soft and warm showing that she cared for her Nightbloods deeply and didn't want any harm to come to them. Even a small smile graced her lips when she heard their united voices answer.

“Sha, Lexa.”

Clearly the children respected the older woman and would do anything she said judging from their brave and solemn reply. They used the Commander's name instead of her title which showed that they were very close to the woman. Hardly any of them were able to believe that the Commander they had gotten to know was also this beautiful human being taking care of innocent children. The way Lexa cared for the children was almost like a parent or older sister and they admired that side of the otherwise tough Commander.

“Now, hurry en kep klin!” Lexa added with relief at their reply. “Lincoln?” she asked for her warrior's attention her voice filled with command again.

“Be safe,” Clarke clarified once more.

“Sha, Heda,” came Lincoln's acknowledgment.

“Keep radio silence until we contact you and tell you it is save to return,” the Commander informed the man back in her leader role.

If they hadn't witnessed it themselves everyone would have said it would be impossible but the switch from caring woman to commanding leader was amazing.

“Understood. Lincoln out,” the man confirmed and the Commander handed the radio back to Kane.

Looking around the Commander was confronted with a dozen eyes staring at her in awe. Except for Kane and Clarke who knew the Commander better than the rest, everyone was impressed with the way Lexa handled every situation she was thrown into. She seemed to have two personalities and it was a miracle to watch them assert themselves. Their respect for the woman in front of them climbed another notch.

Raven had seen Lexa as a total bitch so far. The woman who was responsible for Finn's death at Clarke's hand. Lexa had been the one to make the first cut when Raven had been accused of trying to poison her and their relationship wasn't the best after that or rather none-existent. She had witnessed how Lexa convinced Jasper to take care of Raven for her own sake and it meant a lot to her that Lexa had done that. She was also aware that Lexa had saved her life by pinning her head to the headboard with the strong grip of her hands. Otherwise A.L.I.E. would have had her kill herself. She was ashamed about what she had said to the Commander driven by A.L.I.E.'s insistence.

“So... how do we do this?” Kane asked looking around.

“Before we begin,” Raven piped up and everyone looked at the mechanic expectantly.

With all eyes on her, Raven limped up to the Commander with one arm in the sling and gazed at the other brunette apologetically. “I want to thank you for taking care of me and saving my life, Commander,” Raven said quietly before lowering her eyes. “I am sorry for the things I said like you're naïve or that your coalition is a joke. You are by no means naïve and I admire you for what you've done in uniting us all. But most of all I want to apologize for threatening your life and the Nightbloods. I hope Lincoln and Octavia will be able to get them out of Polis before A.L.I.E. arrives.”

“As I said before it wasn't you, Raven. I know that. So there is no need for an apology here,” the Commander stated firmly.

“Thank you but I would feel better if you accepted my apology. It would lessen my pangs of remorse, Commander,” Raven insisted quietly lifting her head to look at the older woman.

Nodding slightly and closing her eyes for a moment, the Commander acknowledged Raven. “I accept your apology, Raven. And I also hope that my little Natblida will be able to escape. But I have faith in Lincoln and Octavia. They will keep them save.”

“Thank you, Commander.” That Lexa accepted it showed Raven what a great person the Commander was and there was something else she had to get off her chest. “I want you to know that I am loyal to you, Commander. I'll follow your every order and give my life to save yours.”

“Thank you, Raven,” the Commander acknowledged the mechanic's words and offered her arm for the younger woman to take which Raven did without hesitation.

Clarke watched the exchange with a soft smile and was proud of both women. Clarke loved Lexa and was happy that she accepted Raven's apology. It was important to her that her girlfriend became friends with Clarke's friends as well. It would make life a lot easier. As for Raven, after their rocky start and that they were both after Finn they had become the best of friends. Raven had even forgiven Clarke for having had to kill Finn. That she started to form a relationship with Lexa now was proof that Raven was willing to accept Lexa as Clarke's girlfriend. And that meant a lot to the blonde. Because she intended to become happy with Lexa. So it was important that her friends were comfortable with the fact and the woman Clarke loved.

When the Commander and Raven were done, everyone looked at Clarke for what to do next.

“First of all we need guards. Bryan, Miller, Harper. Would you, please, make sure that no one approaches us unexpected?” Clarke requested from the three Arkadia guards.

“Of course, Clarke,” Miller spoke for all three and they left the dropship without further ado, rifles in hand with the belt slung over their heads.

“Thank you,” Clarke called after them and they nodded at her before the parachute closed after them.

Lexa, Kane, Sinclair, Monty and Jasper turned their attention to Clarke now who they thought would be best suited to explain to Raven what they had found out. Following the others example, Raven gazed at the blonde expectantly with a small smile.

“We think the second A.I. is in Lexa,” Clarke started and watched Raven look at the Commander in confusion.

“Why?” Raven wanted to know.

“My people call it the Flame or the Spirit of the Commander,” Lexa informed Raven evenly. “It was implanted at the back of my neck when I became the Commander. I have knowledge that can only come from my predecessors. They speak to me in my sleep. The very first Commander was called Becca Premheda.”

“Becca... yes, she created both A.I.s,” Raven confirmed and started pacing like Sinclair had done but with a notable limp of course. “So she left Polaris before it was destroyed... and she implanted the second A.I. into herself.... That would make sense.” Raven stopped suddenly and looked at the Commander. “What a great mind!” Something occurred to the mechanic now and she gazed at Clarke. “That's why you said we need information from Becca. And how do you think we'll be able to do that?”

Returning Raven's look, Clarke then turned her attention back to the Commander since she was the one who knew how to contact the former Commanders.

“They speak to me in my sleep,” the Commander repeated to Raven and after a moment of hesitation continued, “I should be able to contact Becca during meditation... if it is deep enough.”

∞ ∞ ∞

Lincoln and Octavia reached Polis shortly before dawn and after explaining the situation to the sentries, they let them pass with the 5 horses. They tied the animals to a post at the foot of the tower and made their way upstairs hurriedly.

In front of the doors to the Nightbloods room, the sentries blocked their path for real this time.

Taking out his radio, Lincoln spoke into it. “Kane, do you read me? I need to speak to the Commander.”

“Lincoln?” the Commander's voice could be heard over the radio soon, while Octavia was standing next to him worried sick they wouldn't make it in time.

“Heda, tell your guards to let us enter the Nightbloods chambers,” Lincoln informed his leader and held the radio out to the guards.

“Sentries, stand down. Let them pass,” came the Commander's commanding voice and the guards lowered the spears they had lifted to stop Octavia and Lincoln from entering.

“Stand by, please,” Lincoln spoke into the radio as the sentries opened the doors to let them in.

“Natblida, stomba raun,” _Nightbloods, wake up,_ Lincoln ordered as soon as they were in the dark room and the children started to stir.

Some guards went around the room to light candles so everyone could see better.

Titus stormed in, his stoic features not showing any fear though he was frightened for the lives of his charges. “What is this?” Titus wanted to know and stopped Octavia and Lincoln in their tracks this way.

“Titus!” came the Commander's voice from the radio suddenly and the bald man stopped in his own tracks.

When the children heard their mentor's voice over the radio they got out of bed and started to get dressed. The urgency in Lexa's voice told them that it was mandatory for them to listen and follow orders.

“Heda?” Titus looked around confused.

Holding out the radio, Lincoln showed it to Titus. “Help Lincoln and Octavia get the Nightbloods ready for traveling. We have to bring them somewhere save. Do you understand, Titus?”

Nodding, Titus replied, “Sha, Heda.”

Without hesitation he started to help get the children dressed and pack their things.

“Natblida,” Lexa addressed her fellow Nightbloods now, voice warm. “Sen yu op Lincoln en Octavia. They will take you to a safe place until the danger is over. Do you hear me?” _Listen to Lincoln and Octavia._

Aden was able to hear the worry in their mentor's voice and he wondered what was going on but followed Lexa's instructions nonetheless without question. He would do anything for Lexa if she told him so. Aden knew Lexa well enough to be sure that what she told them was serious and they should do as she said.

In various states of dress the children stopped what they were doing and and bowed their heads. “Sha, Lexa.”

“Now, hurry en kep klin!” _and be safe,_ the Commander said. “Lincoln?” the warmth was gone from the Commander's tone.

“Sha, Heda,” the dark man answered the Commander's request.

“Keep radio silence until we contact you and tell you it is save to return,” the Commander informed him.

“Understood. Lincoln out.” With that he clipped the radio to his belt and like Octavia and Titus he helped the Nightbloods get ready for the journey.

It only took minutes for them to be done getting dressed and pack, including their weapons. Together with Titus they all entered the lift which brought them down to ground level. Octavia and Lincoln helped the children up onto the horses. Aden took the little Asian girl in front of him, the dark haired boy about Aden's age took a younger boy and the two girls left shared a horse. Octavia climbed on the horse behind the latest Nightblood while Lincoln did the same behind the Asian boy.

Titus watched the scene with mixed feelings but he knew, Lexa wouldn't order this unless it was absolutely necessary. With his hands clasped in front of his stomach, he watched the couple and his precious children gallop away into the semi-darkness of dawn.

∞ ∞ ∞

“All right, let's try it,” Raven said nodding and wanted to turn away from the Commander when the other brunette held Raven back with a hand on her shoulder.

Debating with herself whether to ask the question in the first place, Lexa couldn't help but enquire about the identity of the person who wanted to kill the children and herself. It was too important to have the knowledge.

“There is something I need to know,” the Commander stated as soon as Raven looked at her again and she pulled her hand back. “Who threatened my Nightbloods, Raven?”

With concern furrowing her brow, Raven gazed at the Commander and lowered her head slightly. “Ontari,” was her simple reply and the Commander's eyes widened in shock.

“Ontari is chipped?” Clarke interjected stepping closer to Raven and the Commander. “When did that happen?”

Looking from one woman to the other in turn several times, Raven settled on the Commander finally. “She was obviously on her way to Arkadia to find you when she encountered Jaha. He promised her she would be able to take your place and get to kill you,” Raven revealed quietly.

Staring at Raven in disbelief, Lexa swallowed hard and closed her eyes in terror. She had known she hadn't seen and heard the last of the Azgeda Nightblood. But that A.L.I.E. had her claws in the younger woman now and used her to get to Lexa was too much to grasp.

Clarke nodded at Raven who felt bad about her revelation and went to leave the two women alone. She had just apologized to the Commander and now caused the other woman to feel bad again. But there was nothing she could do. Clarke would take care of Lexa.

“The Commander and I will go upstairs to start the meditation,” Clarke announced and with her bag slung over her shoulder led Lexa to the ladder which they climbed, Lexa ahead of Clarke, until they reached the topmost level.

They each had taken a light with them and put it down as soon as they were inside, Clarke closing the hatch after them.

The last time they had been there together they had almost come to blows and killed each other in the process before Clarke's mother had been able to revive Lincoln with some well placed electrical shocks. From that time on, Clarke had unintentionally and quite openly observed the Grounder leader with intensity. She had hardly been able to keep her eyes off of the woman whenever they were in close proximity. She had told Finn that she loved him after she had kissed him good-bye but it hadn't been true. After everything he had done, Clarke had had no feelings left for him. Only now did she realize that she had lied to him and didn't regret it in the slightest.

Putting her bag down, Clarke moved close to Lexa and pulled the older woman into a tight embrace with her arms wrapped around the brunette's back firmly. She buried her face against Lexa's neck. Clarke felt the other woman do the same and strong arms encircle her waist. She was so glad she was finally able and allowed to help Lexa through difficult times when the brunette needed her support.

“I'm sorry that Ontari is out to get you and your precious Nightbloods,” Clarke whispered and felt Lexa tighten her hold, taking deep calming breaths.

“It's not your fault. If it wasn't for you we wouldn't know about Ontari in the first place. I'm glad you fought for me when the Ice Queen tried to get rid of me,” Lexa murmured against Clarke's neck. “I should have known at that time that you love me. Your vehemence in helping me showed more than what was right for your people. I loved your fire and passion...”

Clarke pulled back to gaze at Lexa with a soft smile on her lips and then leaned in to capture the taller woman's full lips in a soft, tender kiss with only their lips brushing slightly, both their eyes closed. “I do love you, Lexa,” Clarke whispered after they parted and looked at each other, smiling.

“I love you, Clarke,” Lexa reciprocated quietly, taking a deep breath to get rid of the last of her doubts.

The information was important but they had to focus on making contact with Becca now, so Lexa willed herself to push the threat that was Ontari to the back of her mind for now. Clarke helped her take off the shoulder guard and put it aside. The gloves followed and then her black cloak so Lexa would be as comfortable as possible. While Lexa sat down on the ground cross-legged like she had done in her room in Polis when Clarke asked her how she could be so calm after someone wanted to take her life, Clarke lighted a candle and placed it in front of Lexa.

For a moment, Clarke took in the picture of the woman she loved, sitting there cross-legged wearing her knee-high brown boots, her tight black pants with the straps at both thighs and a black long-sleeved neck-holder top.

Looking up at Clarke expectantly, Lexa watched the blonde take a seat next to her and could tell that Clarke liked what she saw if the sparkle in her eyes and the soft smile was anything to go by. Smiling herself, Lexa noticed that Clarke didn't take off her own jacket knowing that it would distract Lexa from the task at hand too much.

After a small nod, Lexa clasped her hands in her lap and closed her eyes using the breathing technique Titus had taught her so long ago and it didn't take long for Lexa to feel totally relaxed.

Only once before had Clarke witnessed Lexa in this state when she had entered the older woman's room to confront her about the kill order. At the time she had been astounded how Lexa could be so calm, after someone had tried to kill her only minutes before. Now she watched in awe how Lexa's breathing evened out and her body relaxed though the brunette was still sitting with her back straight. She felt honored that Lexa trusted her enough to allow Clarke to be with her during this special time.

_Opening her eyes, Lexa was standing in the throne room with 20 people surrounding her. All the former Commanders as she knew from her dreams. Looking around she tried to find Becca but to no avail._

∞ ∞ ∞

The sun was just starting to rise when Jaha, Abby and Ontari as well as the rest of their followers led by A.L.I.E. entered the still deserted streets of Polis. Reaching the foot of the tower they found Titus standing there obviously lost in thought as he gazed into the distance with his hands clasped in front of him, bald head tilted slightly.

“Guards, help him come up to the throne room with us,” Ontari growled looking at the man menacingly.

Before Titus had time to process what was going on, two Arkadia guards with rifles in their hands took a hold of his biceps and dragged him after the delegation and into the tower.

“What do you think you are doing?” Titus protested as they entered the lift which brought them upstairs.

“I am Heda now,” Ontari announced coldly and watched Titus pale with satisfaction.

“Lexa is dead?” Titus mumbled forlornly.

“Not yet but she will be soon enough,” Ontari informed him and the relief was obvious on his scarred features. “And you will help us.”

Setting is face, Titus looked at the young scarred Nightblood coldly. “I would never help in killing the Commander.”

Before Ontari could go on they reached their destination and walked out of the elevator and into the throne room.

With confusion, Titus watched Ontari and the dark man move to both sides of the throne as they obviously watched someone, Titus couldn't see, take a seat on the throne. Everyone but Titus knelled down and lowered their heads until they must have been instructed to rise again since they did just that.

“What is going on here?” Titus wanted to know vehemently and turned his attention to the dark man on the left of the throne who seemed to be looking at the person sitting there like the rest of the people assembled.

Looking around the room, Titus was confused when he realized that there were not only Sky People but also some Trikru warriors and people from other clans.

A.L.I.E. sat on the throne in her knee-long red dress with black seams and her black hair flowing over one shoulder. Her legs were crossed as she relaxed against the backrest, arms draped on the armrests as she gazed at the man they had just captured curiously.

“I want to know who he is and what his function is,” A.L.I.E. said in her even tones while watching the man stand there confused.

“Titus is the Flamekeeper,” Ontari started to explain her eyes on the man while she addressed A.L.I.E. on the throne. “The Flame is the Spirit of the Commander that is passed on as soon as the former Commander dies.”

With cold eyes Titus looked at Ontari revealing their most sacred information to outsiders who had no right to know about these things. “You will never become Commander. I will protect Lexa with my life if necessary,” Titus stated confidently and watched Ontari start to grin coldly.

“That might be necessary indeed,” Ontari confirmed and looked at A.L.I.E.

“The Flame,” A.L.I.E. said in Ontari's direction but kept her eyes on the bald man. “What is it exactly?”

“Titus, tell us about the Flame,” Ontari ordered coldly and watched the older man's features close up and clench his teeth in response lowering his eyes.

“I am Thelonious Jaha,” the dark man introduced himself now as he descended the stairs slowly.

Lifting his head, Titus took note of the fact that this man was Chancellor Jaha he had learned about from Murphy of the Sky People while torturing him in the temple. Now everything started to make sense to him. Why he couldn't see the person they were talking to. This must be the computer program he was told about, the woman who was not a woman. Murphy had told him that as soon as you took the chip with the sacred symbol you would start seeing the woman. These chips had a remarkable similarity to the Flame which was currently imbedded in the back of Lexa's neck making her the current Commander. Maybe that was why this computer program was so interested in the Flame? Did she want the Flame for herself? Did she need it somehow? Titus vowed not to reveal anything about the Flame and Lexa. He would rather die than jeopardize Lexa's life this way.

“And I am offering you eternal life without pain or the feeling of loss when we have to kill your precious Lexa,” Jaha stated coming to a halt in front of Titus. “All you have to do is take this key and help us,” the former chancellor said and lifted his hand with the transparent chip and the blue sacred symbol on it.

“I will never become one of you,” Titus ground out and clasped his hands behind his back, his dark coat with the green collar rustling in the process.

“As you wish.” Jaha nodded to some guards and they dragged Titus away who didn't protest this time.

“We need the information he has,” A.L.I.E. stated and looked between Jaha and Ontari. “It might be necessary to torture him.”

**To be continued....**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](http://www.directupload.net)


	11. Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Nightbloods together with Lincoln and Octavia are on their way to safety.
> 
> A.L.I.E. with the help of her followers terrorizes the team and are able to convince ever more people to take the Key.

The ride to where they would meet the people who would take them in was uneventful and swift. They only took short breaks to let the children rest for a few moments before they moved on.

They were all soaked from the rain when they reached a small outcrop of land with a tree at the very tip close to the water. 8 stone piles with one large rock at the bottom and different numbers of stones balanced on top making them look like crosses marked the tiny island.

Lincoln and Octavia were the first to climb down, helping the children down one by one until they were all gathered around the middle of the tiny half-island. They let the horses roam freely to grace and drink from the nearby river.

“What do we do now?” Aden asked looking at Lincoln and Octavia expectantly with the smallest and newest Nightblood pressed against his side, his arms wrapped around her protectively.

Astounded at his maturity at such a young age, Octavia gazed at the boy who was rubbing the girls back soothingly while the others were gathered around him and waiting for the adults to speak.

“Now we need to gather wood to make a fire,” Lincoln said with a small smile at the children's excitement. “Who wants to help me?”

Aden volunteered of course as well as the other three boys and they disappeared into the nearby forest while the girls stayed with Octavia to wait patiently. It didn't take long for the men to reappear with arms full of firewood.

While Lincoln and the boys stacked the wood for the fire, Octavia used a stick with a string around it on top of a piece of wood and some wood shavings to start a fire. As soon as sparks appeared, Octavia and the youngest Nightblood blew on it gently and then Octavia brought it to the stacked wood and lighted the fire.

They all watched the fire start to burn bigger until the flames licked along the wood and the heat drew them around it, all of them lifting their hands to warm up a bit.

“Who wants to bring over some branches from that tree over there?” Lincoln asked pointing at the tree near the water after they had enjoyed the warmth for a bit; the adults watched the smallest Nightblood and one other girl skip over and plug some fallen branches off the ground.

Lincoln knew that it would be enough to do it once but he suspected that all the children would enjoy what was to come so he handed each of them a small branch with the evergreen needles.

“Take a step back, please,” he said softly looking at the children who complied immediately.

Grinning, Lincoln lifted the branch in his hand and tossed it into the fire which turned green instantly and got bigger for a moment before it went back to its orange color. The children gasped at the view and smiled at each other excitedly. One after the other starting with the smallest one of them and Aden being the last they each threw their branch in and 'oh'ed and 'ah'ed each time the fire roared.

Octavia was relieved that even Aden enjoyed this little display and that he was after all just a child as she stood next to Lincoln and watched them with a smile.

When they were finished, Aden moved around the fire and came to stand next to Octavia, one hand on the hilt of his sword looking up at the woman seriously. “Is Lexa gonna be okay?” Aden asked and watched Octavia attentively.

“I won't lie to you. We have a serious situation here and it might be dangerous but you know Lexa. She is strong and she can take care of herself. She also has Clarke with her as well as some Arkadian guards,” Octavia explained gazing down at the young man with his red hair and his so very serious expression once more.

Nodding, Aden lowered his eyes to look at the fire, scrunching his lips together for a moment before speaking again. “Lexa is like our big sister, sometimes even like our mother. She is our mentor and we don't want to lose her.”

Octavia's heart ached for the children and their fear of losing the woman who took care of them, taught them and trained them since they were probably very little. Since she had started to care to look, Octavia had realized that there was more to Lexa than just the the ruthless leader who had let a village get bombed and had forced Clarke to kill Finn so he wouldn't be tortured to death. She knew that Lexa cared deeply for Clarke, a mutual feeling obviously. That these innocent children worried for Lexa so much showed her even more what a wonderful person the Commander was. She hoped Lexa would really be okay and they would get to see her again soon.

“You will see her again,” Lincoln reassured all the children around them and they were soon all lost in thought as they waited to be picked up.

In spite of Octavia's words, Aden couldn't help but worry for Lexa. He didn't want any harm to come to their mentor and parent figure. It had been hard for him to watch Lexa fight with Roan, afraid that he might be able to defeat her. There had been some close calls during the fight and Aden's heart had almost stopped at the prospect of losing Lexa. It had been amazing to see their mentor stand over the Azgeda Prince in the end with the spear in her hand. His heart had been racing from joy and happiness of seeing Lexa victorious. He had been even more excited when Lexa suddenly lifted the spear and threw it at the Ice Queen plunging it into her stomach and killing her that way. He had to admit that he wasn't eager to succeed Lexa. He wanted her to live a long and happy life just like himself.

“Lexa and Clarke are in love, aren't they?” Aden suddenly asked after thinking about the life Lexa could share with the Sky Girl; the fact that Lexa had them vow to protect Clarke and her clan showed Aden that Lexa cared deeply for the blond woman.

Octavia looked down at the boy gazing back up at her with a small smile, surprise written on her face but she smiled as well. “Yes, they are,” Octavia confirmed and then looked at all the children. “But they don't want it to become public knowledge. There are some people who would use that against them. We have to keep this to ourselves.” Octavia watched all the children turn to her and nod at her solemnly, proud of their maturity and devotion to Lexa.

∞ ∞ ∞

Sighing deeply, Raven took a seat on the surface Finn had occupied when they had fought for his life after Lincoln drove a poisoned knife into his side. She dangled her feet lazily as she watched Clarke and Lexa climb upstairs, feeling guilty for bringing such bad news.

Sinclair couldn't stand Raven's mood any longer and moved next to her waiting until Lexa and Clarke were out of sight to gaze at the young woman. “Don't beat yourself up, Raven,” he admonished her and moved close to the mechanic, his stomach almost brushing her knee.

With a contrite expression, Raven looked at the man she considered as some kind of father figure since he had taken her in as a mechanic. She nodded slowly and sighed once more smiling softly at the gray-haired man.

“I really thought I would lose you there for a bit,” Sinclair admitted after a few moments of silence in which they just gazed at each other.

“It was stupid to take that damn chip but I was so tired of all the pain,” Raven revealed looking down and she lifted her shoulders in defeat. “I'm sorry for scaring you.”

Placing a hand on Raven's shoulder, Sinclair waited until her eyes were on him again. “I'm just glad you're okay and that we were able to free you from A.L.I.E.'s influence. I couldn't stand losing you, too.” His voice was quiet as Sinclair gazed at the young woman seriously.

“I'm happy to be back,” Raven stated, a small smile playing around the corners of her lips.

After gazing at each other for a few moments, both of them moved in. Sinclair wrapped his arms protectively around the brunette while Raven encircle the man with her good arm which was not in a sling.

“Thank you for saving my life,” Raven mumbled into Sinclair's neck and they just held each other for a while.

∞ ∞ ∞

The throne room was empty except for Jaha standing next to the throne and Ontari in front of Titus in the harness, Emerson had been in when Clarke had spared his life.

Never in his worst nightmares would Titus have thought he would end up like the man who had been responsible for the death of 49 members of Skaikru. What did he do to deserve such a treatment? Was this maybe payback for his intention and attempt at killing Clarke? Was fate showing him that it had been wrong to want to kill the woman Lexa loved? He would probably never find out but he took this as a punishment for wanting to make Lexa suffer.

Titus was strapped into the harness, feet apart and chained to the bottom of the contraption, neck held by the brace to keep his head in place as he was facing the throne, wrists bound behind his back. They had taken away his cloak and beige jacket with the golden ornaments and he was only wearing a green shirt and his beige trousers as well as a pair of dark boots.

His body was already littered with countless cuts, blood oozing from the deep wounds Ontari had caused. Titus was groaning in pain as the Nightblood made an especially deep cut at his side and dragged the knife along his skin agonizingly slowly.

“Tell us about the Flame, Fleimkepa,” Ontari mocked Titus by scowling out his title. “We know you want the pain to stop.”

Clenching his teeth, Titus glared at Ontari defiantly as she brought the knife to his chest and took a fast and deep swipe.

“We will just have to catch Lexa and find out ourselves where the Flame is by taking her apart,” Ontari informed the man grinning evilly when his eyes widened in shock. “Or you can just tell us where it is and she'll die quickly.”

The threat to Lexa's life made Titus reconsider his options as Ontari plunged the knife into his stomach, which made him scream in pain for the first time since this nightmare had started. Titus felt is strength fade from the blood loss and being awake for who knew how long. He had to give them something before they would really to kill Lexa. Time for Clarke to be able to rescue the Commander as soon as Ontari captured her. That was the only way to keep Lexa safe.

“If you bring Lexa to me unharmed I will tell you where the Flame is,” Titus squeezed out between clenched jaws as he groaned from the pain in his entire upper body.

Hoping they would agree to it, Titus watched both Ontari and Jaha turn to the throne.

A.L.I.E. was sitting there with her legs crossed, relaxed with her arms on the armrests as she gazed at the man strapped in tight in front of her. “It will be easier if he tells us. Tell him we agree to his condition.”

Ontari couldn't help but cut Titus a final time at his bicep with a wicked grin, before she relented, “All right. We will bring her here for you to tell us where the Flame is.”

Stepping back Ontari watched the doors open and two sentries enter the room. “King Roan of Azgeda wants to talk to, Ontari,” one of them announced and he stepped aside when the Nightblood nodded at him.

Roan walked into the throne room and stopped next to the strapped in Titus looking around at the scene with interest.

“King Roan, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Ontari asked and gazed at her King with interested eyes.

With an evil smile, Roan looked at the young Nightblood. “I heard that you're going on a hunt for the Commander. I thought I would offer my services.”

Suspicious of his motives, A.L.I.E. looked at the man in his dark gray furs with his two blades strapped to his back and his shoulder-length brown hair tied back. “Do you think you can trust him?” A.L.I.E. asked in her huskily even tones.

“Why would you help us?” Ontari questioned her King.

Grinning, Roan lifted an eyebrow. “You have to ask? Lexa killed my mother, our Queen. I want revenge for that. I am loyal to my clan. You're Azgeda so I want to be by your side when you confront the Commander.”

After Roan had gifted Emerson to Clarke, Titus had really hoped that he would be loyal to Lexa but obviously it had been a ruse to get her to trust him. Roan had been defeated by Lexa once before but Titus was sure he wouldn't allow that another time.

Nodding, Ontari conceded and wiped the blood off her knife at Titus' torn shirt. “All right. We'll try to pick up their trail at the outpost.” Bending slightly, Ontari put her knife back in its sheath at her thigh. “Let's go.”

“Good luck, Ontari,” A.L.I.E. stated as the Nightblood with Roan hot on her heels started to leave the room.

With an evil grin, Ontari looked over her shoulder and nodded at the woman before heading out. They took the lift down and gathered 20 warriors who accompanied them to the stables where they mounted the horses to get to the outpost.

∞ ∞ ∞

They were all sitting around the fire with Lincoln and Octavia facing the water when the bald man noticed movement behind the children. “Natblida, yu nou fir raun,” _Nightbloods, don't be afraid,_ he warned them as he got up and the rest followed suit.

With wide eyes, the children watched people in tight black skins and masks covering their heads, weapons drawn, walk out of the water as if they had been crossing it without any problem.

One of them took off his mask upon seeing Lincoln and smiled at the man as they shook arms like old friends. “Snap kom dalop, nami?” _Took you long enough,_ the diver said in a deep voice and then looked around at the children. “Chon em bilaik?” _Who are they?_

“Natblida,” _Nightbloods,_ was all Lincoln said and the man whose face and bald head was covered in tattoos nodded.

Motioning to one of his companions, they handed him a leather pouch and he opened it to give each child and Octavia a small vial with a yellow liquid in it.

“Sin daun en teik em in,” _Sit down and take it,_ Lincoln ordered softly as the Nightbloods looked at him questioningly. “Em nou na bash yo op.” _They mean you no harm._

Sitting back down, Octavia helped the youngest Nightblood taking off the cap of the vial and the others did the same as soon as Aden signaled them it was all right. Without exchanging any further words, everyone except Lincoln took the serum and soon fell asleep one after the other.

Lincoln helped his friends carry the children and Octavia to a boat that waited nearby to move closer upon a signal and then they set off to meet the one he knew would be happy to see the children.

∞ ∞ ∞

_Opening her eyes, Lexa was standing in the throne room with 20 people surrounding her. All the former Commanders as she knew from her dreams. Looking around she tried to find Becca but to no avail._

_“What do you want, Lexa?” a man to her right asked and lifted an eyebrow._

_“I need to speak to Becca Premheda,” Lexa revealed and all the other Commanders started to murmur among each other._

_“That is a very unusual request,” another woman stated coolly._

_“I know but it is very important that I talk to her. We need her help,” Lexa said desperately looking around at her predecessors urgently._

_“Who is we?” a woman who was much older than the others wanted to know stepping forward._

_“Clarke kom Skaikru and her people together with me. We have to find a way to get rid of the computer program who ended the world. Becca is the only one who can help us with that task,” Lexa explained and watched the other Commanders step back quietly until they vanished completely._

_Turning around as the door opened behind her, Lexa watched a woman in dark clothes with her black hair in a ponytail walk up to her. The woman was smiling at Lexa as she came to a halt in front of her and watched Lexa with expressive black eyes._

_“It is good to see you, Commander,” the woman said in a pleasantly husky voice._

_“Becca,” Lexa acknowledged her with a nod and a small smile._

_“How can I help you, Commander?” Becca asked taking in Lexa's appearance, which was the usual black cloak complete with shoulder guard and gloves._

_Straight to the point, just like herself. Wondering how many traits she had inherited from Becca, Lexa couldn't help but smile wider. “Is there a way to destroy A.L.I.E.?”_

_Obviously pleased with Lexa's openness, Becca nodded. “I built a hidden kill switch into her program. The mind that is in control will be able to pull the lever,” Becca informed Lexa and the brunette nodded. “You will need my journal. The information in it will help you with the task. The blueprints on a flash drive may also be of importance.”_

_“Where can we find your journal?” Lexa asked the black-haired woman._

_“It should be in the Flamekeeper's possession. Either on his person or at the temple in Polis,” Becca informed Lexa and started to walk around her slowly, taking in Lexa's appearance with appreciative eyes._

_“Thank you, Becca,” Lexa stated warmly with a smile as the black-haired woman stopped in front of Lexa again._

_“I am glad I can help,” Becca husked and nodded with a warm smile lighting her face. “Please, be careful, Commander. A.L.I.E. is vicious and she doesn't care about human lives.”_

_“I will keep that in mind. Thank you, Becca.” Lexa nodded curtly._

_“May we meet again,” Becca voiced the usual farewell, before Lexa took a step back and felt herself being pulled back to reality._

Blinking several times, Lexa finally focused her attention on the candle burning in front of her before she took a deep breath. Turning her head she gazed at Clarke with a warm smile who watched her with her expressive dark gray eyes and a wondrous expression on her face.

“I take it, it worked?” Clarke asked having been witness to Lexa's one-sided conversation.

“It did,” Lexa confirmed with a nod and a smile at the woman she loved.

“Very good,” Clarke acknowledged and watched Lexa get up in one fluid motion like the last time after a meditation.

Offering Clarke a hand, the blonde took it and Lexa pulled Clarke up so they were facing each other. Unable to resist, Lexa pulled Clarke close to herself and placed her hands on the younger woman's hips as Clarke's hands snaked around her neck. Knowing there was little time, Lexa leaned in and captured Clarke's lips in a deep kiss, their tongues dancing and stroking languidly inside of Clarke's hot, wet mouth for a few moments as their eyes closed of their own volition. They turned their heads from side to side at the right moments, their noses brushing slightly as they pulled back to change the angle and their tongues came back together to continue their erotic dance.

Slightly out of breath, they parted with loving smiles and then Clarke helped Lexa get dressed again and gathered her things before they climbed back down to ground level.

Raven was still sitting on the makeshift sickbed, dangling her legs and looking at the ground when the two women reappeared. Hopping off it she limped over to them just like Sinclair got up who had been sitting on the floor near the door after he and Raven had separated.

“What's the news?” Raven wanted to know coming to a halt in front of the Commander and Clarke.

With a small smile, the Commander acknowledged Raven's eagerness and her obvious change in mood to the better. “Becca told me there is a kill switch hidden in A.L.I.E.'s program,” the Commander informed the group also consisting of Kane, Monty and Jasper who gathered around them. “We will also need Becca's journal which is in Polis. She said something about blueprints that could also help.”

“Becca has a journal? It would be awesome to have that!” Raven exclaimed excitedly hopping up and down and Sinclair threw her an admonishing gaze which silenced the young woman for now. “Blueprints? For what?”

“She didn't say that,” the Commander replied.

Lexa couldn't help the grin spreading across her face at Raven's enthusiasm and she shook her head lightly. After the more than rocky start of their relationship where Lexa took the first cut when Raven had been accused of trying to poison her, Lexa was relieved that they had found some kind of truce for now. She knew Clarke and Raven were close in spite of everything that had happened and she wanted to be on good terms with Clarke's friends.

Thinking for a moment, Raven looked at the Commander for a few moments. “I guess, Becca didn't make it easy to find the kill switch so I need computer power,” Raven stated seemingly lost in thought. “There's no other way but to return to Arkadia.”

“Do you think that's such a good idea?” Sinclair asked skeptically and exchanged looks with Clarke and the Commander.

Shrugging, Raven looked at them. “We don't have any other choice. I don't know of any other computers with the same processing power as the Ark's, do you?”

Lifting his shoulders helplessly, Sinclair shook his head and locked eyes with Clarke. “But we should be careful.”

“I agree,” Kane spoke up and nodded at the Commander. “So it's settled. We'll go to Arkadia for now. See how to get the journal from Polis when we're there.”

The whole group nodded in acknowledgment and gathered their things to leave for Arkadia.

∞ ∞ ∞

When Ontari, Roan and the warriors arrived at the outpost, the hut was empty except for a groggy Hannah Green who had slept through the whole exchange between Lexa's group. With a menacing glare, Ontari sent her on her way to Polis, while Roan tried to find the Skaikru's tracks.

Kneeling down, Roan could distinguish the most recent tire prints and he got back up to climb his horse. “Follow me,” he ordered as Roan brought his horse on track after Lexa's group.

It wasn't hard for Roan to follow the tracks the heavy vehicle had left in the mud which led away from the outpost. He was glad that Ontari trusted him and hadn't forced him or even asked him to take one of those chips. He wouldn't be of any use to Lexa if he was one of Ontari's mindless followers. Roan had told Ontari that he wanted vengeance for his mother's death. In truth he was glad she was finally dead and he was rid of her. He was grateful that Lexa did what he couldn't do. And he was in debt to Lexa for sparing his life. He would follow her everywhere and make sure nothing happened to the Commander of them all.

It didn't take long for them to reach the place where two guards were looking out for any threats, standing in front of a scorched metal container they had never seen before. From A.L.I.E. Ontari knew this was the dropship in which the 100 prisoners from the Ark including Clarke kom Skaikru had arrived on earth. They stayed out of sight and tried to device a plan. With something in mind, they left two warriors to observe and moved farther ahead on the trail leading away from the dropship to wait for the group to emerge.

∞ ∞ ∞

This time it was Lexa's turn to sit on Clarke's lap as did Bryan with Miller since Raven also took a seat with her being in better shape again.

Leaning into Lexa as she sat on Clarke's lap, Clarke whispered into the brunette's ear with a loving smile, “Ai hod yu in, Lexa... feva.” _I love you, Lexa... forever._

Smiling and ignoring the rest of the passengers of the Rover around them, Lexa also leaned in and whispered back, “Ai hod you in, Clarke... and I love it when you speak my language... it sounds so sexy from your mouth with that raspy voice of yours.” _I love you, Clarke._

Lexa had heard Clarke speak Trigedasleng for the first time at Finn's funeral and she loved it. In the three months, Clarke had been away she had obviously really learned Lexa's language. It sounded even sexier now that Clarke knew how to pronounce it correctly and Lexa could listen to her for the rest of her life. And she would make sure she would.

“Den ai na chich op yu sleng bilaik tona ai na,” _Then I will speak your language as often as I can,_ Clarke promised with a smirk, before she leaned back to look Lexa in the eyes who was smiling brightly back at her.

Before Lexa could answer though there was an outcry from the passenger seat where Monty was sitting again, “Watch out!”

Everyone turned their attention forward trying to hold on as Sinclair hit the brakes hard but it was too late. They hit the brown horse galloping into their way head on which felled the poor animal. They all looked on in shock for a moment and righted the one's who had fallen like Bryan and Harper. Luckily Clarke's grip on Lexa had been strong enough to hold her in place.

“Is everyone all right?” Sinclair asked turning his attention to the back of the car.

“We're fine. But what about the horse?” Kane asked looking around.

Opening the back door, Lexa climbed out of the Rover followed by the rest as well as Sinclair and Monty and they rounded the vehicle to find the horse laying on its side, trying to get up and whinnying heart-breakingly. It was obvious that one of its hind legs was broken from the crash and the brown body was covered with deep claw marks. It was still wearing the saddle of its former owner which meant they must have lost the horse or died and the horse had moved on without them.

They stood there for a few moments shocked to see the animal struggle without any hope.

“We can't do anything for it except stop its suffering,” the Commander stated emotionless moving forward to stroke the horses head soothingly and whispering words of comfort to the animal.

Drawing her sword from the scabbard in her hand since it would have been too uncomfortable to wear during the ride in the Rover, the Commander moved around the horse while the rest watched. “Yu gonlpei ste odon,” _Your fight is over,_ the Commander whispered before she drove the sword into the horses ribcage to stop it from having to suffer any more than it already had.

Clarke could see how hard it was for Lexa to end the horses life but she also knew it was necessary. As always she admired Lexa's strength and willpower.

With a loud sigh the Commander pulled the sword out and got up. Before she could do anything else, a dozen warriors or so were upon them, Ontari and King Roan of the Ice Nation among them.

**To be continued....**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for staying tuned each week!!! It means so much to us that you give us feedback about what you like and didn't like! It helps us write Season 4 at the moment!  
> Thanks to your comments we've come up with some good plot twists so far and it is going very well!  
> Thank you so much!


	12. Setting things in motion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the information Lexa found, the team makes their way to Arkadia to get to work.

While most of the warriors and King Roan tried to distract the group, Ontari went right for Lexa with four warriors surrounding the Commander from all sides. But they had their orders to stay out of it until they received a signal from Ontari.

Having no weapon and not really knowing how to fight anyway, Clarke was held back by one warrior just like Monty, Sinclair, Jasper and Raven. With horror, Clarke watched Ontari attack Lexa with her sword. Lucky for Lexa she had hers drawn, so it was no effort for her to block the strike that was aimed at her flank. Though she knew what a great fighter Lexa was, Clarke couldn't help but try and get away from the guard. She stepped on his foot which made him loose his grip a bit and she turned to hit him in the face but only received bruised knuckles since he was wearing a mask made of teeth from a skull. When she wanted to swing again, he grabbed her hand and hit his forehead against hers which let her see stars. He took a hold of Clarke again and she was unable to do anything more for now.

Though Bryan, Miller, Kane and Harper who all had weapons were trying to get in shots, they were too slow and disarmed without much effort by the rest of the warriors surrounding them. They could only watch as Ontari kept attacking the Commander and Lexa deflected her strikes expertly each time.

With a nasty snarl, the Commander stepped aside as Ontari tried to plunge the sword into her bicep and watched the Azgeda Nightblood stumble forward. Turning in one swift movement, the Commander took a swipe at Ontari's leg which let the black-haired woman sink to the ground.

“Yo vout in dison ste leyos?” _You think this is funny?_ Ontari seethed holding the cut at her leg for a moment and then lifted her hand covered in black blood.

While Ontari was busy fighting with Lexa, Roan started to get rid of the warriors holding Clarke and her friends back who were of course surprised that their King would turn against them.

With wide eyes, Raven watched the man who had arrived with Ontari start to attack his own warriors and wondered what was going on. Who was he? He was tall and had a very expressive face with piercing gray eyes. His fighting skills impressed her even more as he got rid of the warriors without much effort.

Having enough of the game, Ontari got up, turned around facing Lexa and with a nasty grin ordered, “Noumou! Hod em op! Sis em op!” _Enough! Stop her! Take her!_

With four spears turned against her, the Commander attacked the closest warrior who hardly gave any resistance since they had been ordered not to kill the Commander. It was no effort for the Commander to disarm him and turned to the next one. 

Ontari had enough of this and stepped into the circle of warriors when Lexa's back was to her. She moved so fast that the Commander couldn't react as Ontari brought the hilt of her sword down hard against Lexa's head.

With wide eyes and still held back by a warrior though she tried to free herself desperately, Clarke's eyes followed Ontari as she approached Lexa with lightning speed. Lifting the hilt of her sword during her forward motion, Ontari brought it down against the back of Lexa's head hard. Unconscious from the blow Lexa fell to the ground, black blood seeping from the wound and was dragged up by two warriors.

Trying to get to Lexa, Roan had to fight with two of Ontari's warriors, the one who had been disarmed by the Commander had his spear back. The other two prepared Lexa for the journey with Ontari. Unfortunately the warriors were better than expected since they only were ordered not to kill the Commander and Roan had his hands full.

Ontari whistled for her horse which appeared from the trees and she climbed on its back before the warriors placed Lexa in front of Ontari. Lexa's hands were bound and she was gagged and the warriors handed the ties to Ontari. With a last look, Ontari realized that Roan was fighting with his own men and cursed under her breath.

“Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim,” _May we meet again,_ Ontari called before she spurned the horse into a gallop and was out of sight soon.

“Lexa!” Clarke called desperately straining against her captor and felt the warrior behind her loosen his grip suddenly as a gunshot sounded from the treeline.

Looking after Lexa and Ontari, Clarke wanted to rush after them but was held back by Kane who had a hand around her bicep. She wanted to go and get Lexa back right now even if she knew it would be futile to just run after her.

Many of the warriors fell the same way and the rest was killed by Roan, after he was finally able to get rid of the two warriors who had helped capture Lexa.

Gazing at the man on the ground with a bullet wound in his head, Clarke lifted her eyes when she caught movement from the treeline. Shocked she watched Bellamy step onto the path, still holding the rifle and looking around for anyone else he had to shoot. With wild eyes, he turned his attention and gun to Roan.

“Bellamy! Lower the gun!” Clarke ordered when she realized that the man was aiming his rifle at Roan.

Freeing herself from Kane's grip, Clarke nodded at him signaling that she wouldn't do anything reckless at the moment.

“He was with her!” Bellamy tried to argue and lowered the rifle when Clarke stepped into his line of fire.

Of course Roan had been with Ontari. It would have looked suspicious if he had just rushed to help them. He had to make sure that Ontari trusted him so he would be able to help Lexa, while Ontari tried to capture or even kill her.

“Roan killed his own men,” Clarke argued back as the rest of the group gathered around them now. “King Roan is loyal to Lexa! She spared his life! Stand down... NOW!”

So this was King Roan of Azgeda? Raven watched the man interestedly as he observed the exchange between Clarke and Bellamy calmly. It was obvious that he trusted Clarke which Raven liked very much.

Grudgingly, Bellamy lowered his weapon and tears welled up in his eyes as he gazed at Clarke. “I'm sorry I couldn't save her,” he mumbled.

“Right now I trust King Roan more than you,” Clarke stated coldly. “You have to prove your loyalty or we will just leave you here. One wrong step or word and you're gone,” Clarke warned turning her attention to Kane.

“We should go to Arkadia and make plans to free Lexa and get the stuff,” the Chancellor stated vaguely aware of Bellamy's presence and not trusting him one bit either after his actions under Pike.

Kane studied Clarke for a moment and was concerned about the blood seeping from a wound on the left side of her forehead. “Clarke, are you okay?” he gestured at her head.

Totally wrapped up in the fact that Lexa was kidnapped by Ontari and Bellamy's presence, Clarke was oblivious to the fact that she was hurt. Lifting a hand she touched the bleeding wound on her forehead and flinched slightly.

“Yeah, I'm fine. Let's get this horse out of the way,” Clarke responded and they went to work after Clarke grabbed Lexa's sword and the scabbard from the ground to sheath the weapon.

In a team effort they pulled and pushed the horse aside and went on their way back to Arkadia to make plans.

Clarke's heart was aching for Lexa and she was worried they would be too late to save her from A.L.I.E. and her followers. She just hoped that they didn't know about the Flame yet and where it was. They had to get to Polis as soon as possible.

∞ ∞ ∞

Titus was still being strapped into the harness in the throne room, while Jaha talked to A.L.I.E. quietly watched the man with eagle eyes. Jaha looked competent enough to be a chancellor or former chancellor as it might be. But the fact that he talked to a woman that wasn't really there made him look crazy in a way. Though he had heard the story several times from Murphy, Titus still couldn't really fathom what was going on. But then again, he didn't really have to.

Titus could still feel blood trickle from various wounds on his upper body as he thought about the small victory over Ontari when she had agreed to bring Lexa to Polis unharmed. But the thought of Lexa dying after they took the Flame from her didn't sit well with Titus. And he was sure they would get rid of her once she was of no use for them anymore. Somehow he had to find a way to save Lexa's life and he wracked his brain for a solution.

As the Flamekeeper he knew that the Flame was embedded at the back of Lexa's neck and so did Lexa of course. She was able to feel the presence of the previous Commanders, knew part of their thoughts and even had the ability to listen to them in her sleep as he knew from the Commanders he had served.

What could he do to prevent Lexa from dying? Was there a way to make sure that only Lexa knew where the Flame was? And suddenly he knew what he had to do. Clear as day. The only way to make sure that Lexa lived was if Titus died. But how could he do that?

Letting his eyes wander, Titus looked at the curtains blowing slightly in the morning breeze and remembered a morning not so long ago when the representative of the Ice Nation tried to make Lexa look weak. Could he? Should he? But how?

Titus had to find a way to get out of this harness so he gazed back at the man who was soliloquizing in his opinion and frowned deeply. What could he do so they would let the guards lead him back to the dungeon? Was there a way?

Straining against the restraints, Titus groaned and pulled drawing Jaha's attention back to the fact that Titus was still there with them.

Looking up from his conversation with A.L.I.E., Thelonious frowned at the fact that the annoying man was still there. He had totally forgotten about the Flamekeeper after Ontari left and locked eyes with A.L.I.E. on the throne.

“What should we do about him?” Jaha asked loudly so Titus would hear him as well.

Tilting her head to the side, A.L.I.E. gazed at the man with an open expression and just watched him pull at and strain against the chains. “The guards can take him to the dungeon. We will bring him back up here once the Commander arrives so he can tell us where the Flame is.”

The doors opened revealing two Arkadia guards who walked up to Titus and started to untie him from the harness. His head was the last to be released and he struggled a bit when the two men took him between them to lead him out of the room. With his hands still chained but feet free to walk, Titus went with them for a few moments.

When he thought the guards were secure in the knowledge that he wouldn't put up a fight anymore, they loosened their hold on his arms a bit before they reached the door. Shrugging out of their grip suddenly, Titus ducked low and pushed first one and then the other away from him. Turning swiftly, Titus ran for the balcony before any of them could react.

“Ai gonplei ste odon,” _My fight is over,_ Titus declared loudly as he reached the cool air and then flung himself over the edge.

With wide eyes, Jaha watched the man run for the curtains and then rushed after him when he realized what the Flamekeeper was doing, the guards hot on his heels.

“Wigod ai, Heda. Wonwe noumou na kep yu klin. Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim,” _Forgive me, Commander. Only way to save you. May we meet again,_ Titus mumbled as he fell to his sure death, the air rushing past him as he turned a few times on his way down.

The last picture he had in his mind before hitting the ground was of Lexa and Clarke standing in Lexa's room near the armchair when he had come in to give Lexa King Roan's present and he hoped his Commander would be happy.

Standing by Jaha's side, A.L.I.E. watched the bald man hit the ground and end up in a big red puddle unemotionally. “That was unexpected,” A.L.I.E. stated with her hands clasped in front of her as she leaned back to look at Thelonious.

Shaking his head, Jaha couldn't tear his eyes away from the red stain and the people staring at the dead person. He hadn't known the man but he really hadn't expected such a violent reaction. Titus' devotion to Lexa must have run very deep if he had been willing to sacrifice himself to save his Commander. Jaha couldn't help but admire such self-abandonment.

∞ ∞ ∞

Octavia opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was light coming through countless holes in the rusty container she was in. Like herself the eight Nightbloods surrounding her woke up and got up slowly. Looking to Octavia as she got up they crowded around her while she went to the door and knocked three times.

The light was blinding when the door opened seconds later and they all lifted their hands to shield their sensitive eyes. They could make out figures standing by the door, waiting for them to get out. With Octavia ahead, Aden behind her and the rest of the Nightbloods following them they walked towards the light slowly.

They were greeted by the sight of a smiling Lincoln standing next to a woman with a wild mane of dark brown wavy hair which became lighter at the tips. She was dressed in flowing brown and green garments and exuded a quiet calmness which Octavia had seldom seen among Grounders. The woman had dark brown almost black eyes, big pouty lips curved up in a smile as she regarded the children behind Octavia.

“Luna, this is Octavia. Octavia, Luna,” Lincoln introduced the women and Luna offered her arm for Octavia to shake.

Stepping forward, Octavia squeezed Luna's arm in a strong grip and then moved aside so Luna could turn her attention to the Nightbloods.

Aden knew who Luna was from Titus' stories of the cowardly Nightblood that fled from the Conclave and betrayed her legacy and was a traitor to the blood that way in his opinion. He had asked Lexa about Luna after he learned about her from Titus. The fact that Lexa had stopped Titus from hunting Luna down showed that Lexa respected Luna's decision not to kill anymore. And now that Lexa had started to change her philosophy into 'Blood must not have blood' both women were on the same path. That should count for something. Maybe that meant that he and his fellow Nightbloods didn't have to die anymore if the next Commander would have to be chosen.

“I am Luna and you are?” the dark-haired woman asked in a low, even voice coming to a halt in front of Aden who looked at her with a steady gaze.

“My name is Aden,” he replied seriously standing tall and straight.

“Lincoln told me Lexa sent you here because she feared for your lives,” Luna stated and looked around at all the children standing there behind Aden.

“Yes,” Aden confirmed and watched Luna turn her eyes back to him. “Blood must not have blood doesn't sit well with many of the clans.”

Lifting an eyebrow, Luna gazed at the red-haired boy inquisitively. “Blood must NOT have blood?” she repeated incredulously and Aden just nodded holding the intense gaze.

Luna knew Lexa since they were little, they had grown up together as they trained to become the next Commander. Lexa had always had a unique approach to things and learning now that she had started to change the way of their people gave Luna hope. But could it really be true? Lincoln was a friend of her because he didn't share the same blood lust most of their people did. He was a peaceful man and this common goal had deepened their friendship in the past. So naturally she turned to him to see if what Aden had said was the truth.

Knowing what Luna was asking for with her look, Lincoln just nodded at Luna with a small smile. “It's a long story but I'd be willing to tell it to you once we're settled.”

Curious about Lexa's change of heart, Luna acknowledged Lincoln's words with a nod and then made a wide inviting gesture to Octavia and the Nightbloods. “Welcome to Floukru then.”

Having had her attention on the Nightbloods and Luna, Octavia looked around for the first time and her eyes widened when she realized that they were on the ocean. Nothing but water as far as the eye could see. They were standing on a big metal platform and she saw from the corner of her eyes that the container they had been in was lowered with a huge crane.

Aden's heart raced in his chest as he went to the edge of the platform to look down at the blue water while the fresh breeze tousled his short red hair. Closing his eyes as he lifted his head again he enjoyed the wind against his cheeks and through his clothes. He wished Lexa was there to share this experience with him. Lexa... tears started to sting his eyes as he thought of his mentor who might be in great danger right now.

Turning around, Aden found Luna standing behind him and he didn't try to hide the tears running down his cheeks now. “I hope Lexa is all right,” he whispered and didn't protest when the woman wrapped her arms around him. “She has to be.”

“Lexa can take care of herself,” Luna whispered against the top of Aden's head as she stroked his back soothingly. “You will see her again.”

“I hope so,” the boy returned and held tight to the woman he just met.

The rest of the Nightbloods gathered around them and wanted to have a part in the hug, which they shared willingly.

∞ ∞ ∞

As soon as Ontari reached Polis, she rode to the foot of the tower slowly through streets covered in blood, with people strung up on crosses along the way. She admired their handiwork and felt Lexa stir in front of her just as they passed the last cross.

Groaning, Lexa opened her eyes and blinked a few times from the pain in her temple. When she was able to focus her eyes she stared in horror at the woman tied to a cross with chains. Only now when she tried to move and rush to the woman to help her, did Lexa realize she was tied and gagged and leaning against a body on top of a horse. What the hell was going on here? Ontari... the last thing she remembered was someone hitting her from behind. Was this A.L.I.E.'s fault? That the streets of Polis were filled with blood and people were held prisoner on crosses? This could only be a nightmare.

“Look who's awake,” Ontari taunted pushing against Lexa's back.

Ontari stopped at the entrance to the tower where two guards helped Lexa get down. “Oh... by the way, Commander,” the other Nightblood stated when she was standing in front of Lexa who was flanked by the guards. “See that big nasty blood stain there?” She pointed at a spot not far from them where blood was mingled with some kind of mass which looked like clothes and parts of a body. “That's Titus. He jumped to his death to save you.”

Eyes cold and menacing, Lexa didn't give Ontari the satisfaction of a reaction and she just lowered her head to look at the Ice Nation woman with disgust, breathing heavily through her nose. Though Titus had been against Clarke and had forced Lexa to have Clarke protected he didn't deserve to die. He had been her mentor and in spite of everything was loyal to her.

If Titus was dead that meant that Lexa was the only other person apart from the Sky People who were safe in Arkadia knowing where the Flame was. So she had to stay alive long enough for Clarke to rescue her. And she knew with certainty that Clarke would come for her as fast as she could.

“Aaaaaaw, you are no fun!” Ontari pouted when Lexa didn't react and had her dragged to the elevator.

Reaching the top floor, they went to the throne room where a chair with a high back that only consisted of the frame and armrests had been positioned in front of the throne.

Jaha was standing to the left of the throne with his hands clasped in front of him and smiling brightly at the sight of Lexa. “So we meet again, Lexa,” he greeted her.

Only glaring at Jaha, Lexa didn't give any of them the satisfaction of reacting to anything they did or said to her. She even went as far as to glare at the empty spot on the throne as if she was able to see A.L.I.E. sitting there. They would soon learn what a high tolerance for pain Lexa actually had and she hoped she could hold on long enough.

Ontari ordered the guards to get rid of Lexa's shoulder guard, gloves and coat for her and they did as they were told before they tied the Commander to the chair. Her wrists were secured to the armrests with chains as well as her ankles to the legs. One of the guards took off Lexa's gag before Ontari started to cut off the beautiful black top Lexa was wearing to have access to her skin. Soon the Commander was sitting on the uncomfortable chair with her head resting against the back of the top frame and her top laying in shreds on the floor, only wearing a black bra and her pants.

∞ ∞ ∞

“There is no way I'll let the Commander enter the City of Light on her own,” Clarke exclaimed as they were all standing around Raven working on the computers. “Is there a way to create another A.I. for normal blood?”

“I might be able to come up with something as soon as I have Becca's journal and the blueprints,” Raven agreed typing away.

They had arrived at Arkadia not long ago finding it abandoned and Raven had powered up the computers to get to work.

Clarke was worried sick about Lexa's kidnapping and the state she would be in when they found her. She would prefer to rush to Polis and free her right now but it would be reckless to do so without a proper plan.

“All right, so how do we do this?” Clarke asked turning her attention to the people surrounding her. “How do we get into Polis undetected, free Lexa and get the kit from the temple?”

Gazing at Clarke with his intense gray eyes, Roan frowned and then spoke up, “There is a tunnel system underneath the city. I know most of them. I can show you which one leads to a secret passage in the temple. There is also one that ends directly beneath the tower.”

Glaring at Bellamy for a moment to show him what a wise choice it had been to keep Roan alive, Clarke nodded at the King of the Ice Nation.

“I know the tunnel to the tower as well. Echo showed it to us when we came to rescue you,” Bellamy piped up and clamped his mouth shut when Clarke turned on him and moved into his personal space, her eyes shooting daggers at him.

“You didn't come to rescue me. There was no NEED to rescue me,” Clarke growled invading Bellamy's personal space even more and advancing on him. “I was safe with Lexa. What you did was get Mount Weather destroyed with 49 of our people in there.” If looks could kill, Bellamy would be lying dead on the ground by now. “With your actions you threatened to end a peace I had just secured with Lexa.”

Moving back slowly as Clarke came on to him, Bellamy tried to defend himself. “I trusted Echo. She saved my life.”

“She was Ice Nation!” Clarke exclaimed exasperated. “And why did Pike go for it? He hated all Grounders. Why would he trust what she said?”

“He trusted me!” Bellamy stated vehemently.

“THAT was his problem. And your problem was trusting HIM!” Clarke's voice became louder with every sentence now and nobody dared to stop her. “What were you thinking when you slaughtered the army, Lexa had sent to protect us from the Ice Nation?! Queen Nia would have done ANYTHING to harm Lexa and she didn't care who the victims were! But Lexa took care of that by killing the Ice Queen. We were on our way to bring her body to you when we found Lexa's people.” Tears streamed down Clarke's cheeks at the memory of all the men and women, lying there dead, wiped out by her own people. “We can count ourselves lucky that Lexa is such a reasonable person. She could have gone and killed us all but instead she listened to me and spared us in spite of what we did to her.”

“Clarke, I get it now! All right? I get it! What I did was wrong,” Bellamy interjected vehemently, crying himself.

“Do you really?” Clarke asked coldly and looked at him with her piercing gray eyes for a few moments before turning and walking away from him.

With tears still streaming down her cheeks and not only for the loss of lives anymore, Clarke passed Roan who stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. “We'll get her back. Don't worry, Wanheda.”

Looking at the man with a question in her eyes, Clarke tilted her head slightly. “Can I talk to you in private for a minute?”

Raven had stopped working during Clarke's outburst and she was satisfied with the way Clarke had set Bellamy straight. Bellamy had been the one who had convinced Pike to leave the Mountain. So it was his fault that she and Sinclair had been alone in their pursuit of the Grounder. Distracted by her thoughts, Raven watched Roan and Clarke leave and couldn't help but wonder what made the man tick. From his actions it was obvious that Roan was loyal to Lexa but why did he trust Clarke this much? Raven was determined to find out.

Nodding, Roan agreed and they walked out of the room while Clarke wiped the tears from her cheeks.

For a man who was born and raised by the Ice Queen, Roan was as sensible as Lexa was. He was wise and calm and didn't adhere to the same principles his mother had. Even after Clarke couldn't kill Lexa he hadn't held a grudge but instead was willing to help them against his own mother. He was loyal to Lexa and it wasn't just the fact that she had spared his life. He wanted peace as much as his mother had wanted war and power over everyone.

“Why would you say that? You know she could already be dead,” Clarke started the conversation as they came to a halt in the middle of the room facing each other.

“You love each other,” Roan simply stated with a small smile.

“What does that have to do with anything?” Clarke wanted to know and looked Roan straight in the eyes wondering if he would use the information against them at some point.

“You'd know if she was dead. You would feel it,” he revealed to Clarke and held her gaze. “And no, I'm not as power hungry as my mother was. It was wrong of her to kill Costia thinking she could get Lexa's secrets from her. I have no reason to harm you. I want to help Lexa make peace. I am so sick of always having to fight because someone else could want my place.”

“Thank you, Roan,” Clarke acknowledged his words. “For everything. I am really glad you're on our side.”

Roan bowed his head slightly. “We should get back to planning Lexa's rescue. Time is of the essence here. Ontari is not the most patient person.”

They joined the others again and decided that Clarke, Roan, Miller, Bryan, Monty, Harper, Kane and Bellamy would go to Polis. While Monty and Harper would go to get the kit from the temple, the rest would attempt to free Lexa and get a hold of Jaha's backpack. Raven, Sinclair and Jasper, would remain in Arkadia to find the kill switch and a way to create a second A.I. for Clarke.

**To be continued....**


	13. The Commander is gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Nightbloods arrived safely on Luna's rig and they find an interesting pastime.
> 
> With the Commander captured by Ontari and brought to Polis, the team is frantic to rescue her but has to make plans instead of barging into the well-guarded city to just save the Commander.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **T. R. I. G .G .E. R... W .A R. N. I .N .G**
> 
>  
> 
> There is a scene in this chapter that is nothing for the faint of heart! We warned you!
> 
> It starts with
> 
>  
> 
> **"Tell us where the Flame is...."**
> 
>  
> 
> and ends with
> 
>  
> 
> **... armrests tightly. "Never."**
> 
>  
> 
> if you want to avoid it!
> 
>  
> 
> **T. R .I .G .G. E .R ...W. A .R .N .I .N. G**

**T. R. I .G .G .E .R ...W. A. R .N .I .N. G** see above!!!

Luna, Lincoln and Octavia were walking to a fire pit to get comfortable around it. The Floukru leader's attention was drawn to Aden who was standing rather than sitting at the edge of a fire pit with all the other Nightbloods and some kids from the rig seated around it. She found the boy very interesting and mature for his young age and he reminded her of a young Lexa immensely. Interested in what he had to say about the situation, Luna walked over to him.

“Aden, would you like to join us?” Luna asked coming to a halt next to the young man and smiled when he just nodded seriously in acknowledgment of her question.

Together with Aden, Luna sat down across from Lincoln and Octavia. “Octavia, tell me about yourself.”

With a shy smile, Octavia nodded and then looked at Lincoln. “I was born in space, on the Ark. I spent the first 16 years of my life under the floor in our small quarters. I got arrested for being born when my brother took me to my first dance. Together with 99 other Delinquents I was sent to the ground to see if it was habitable because the Ark was dying. It was our only choice. When Lincoln found me I had fallen and was wounded. He took care of me and after my people tortured him for information I freed him. He taught me to fight and I tried to fit in. Now I don't know what I am anymore. Skaikru or Grounder...”

“Why did you grow up under the floor?” Luna asked interested.

“Due to limited resources, the law on the Ark was that every couple should only have one child. My brother was 6 years old when I was born. So no one but my mother and brother were allowed to know that I existed,” Octavia answered Luna's question truthfully.

“What happened to your mother when they found out about you?” Luna wanted to know.

“Since all crimes committed by people over the age of 18 were capital crimes, the punishment was floating,” Octavia stated matter-of-factly though tears started to well up in her eyes.

Lincoln moved closer to his girlfriend and put his arm around her back without saying anything.

“Why did your people torture Lincoln?” Luna kept asking and Octavia answered all her questions.

As much as some answers pained Octavia, she stated all of them truthfully and it took a while until Luna was satisfied with the story.

When she was done with Octavia, Luna turned to Aden with a serious expression. “Why is Lexa changing her ways?”

Gazing at Octavia over the fire, Aden then looked at Luna. “Lexa's intention in uniting the 12 clans was to make peace among our people,” Aden started to explain. “The peace was fragile with the Ice Nation and their Queen trying to overpower Lexa at every opportunity. The night when Skaikru became the 13th clan the Ice Nation almost succeeded in starting a war when they destroyed Mount Weather with 49 people of Skaikru in it. Queen Nia was captured and confessed to the destruction of Mount Weather. During the meeting over her punishment she called for a vote of no confidence and all but one Ambassador were against Lexa. So Queen Nia failed to take Lexa's throne and instead challenged her to soulou gonplei.” Aden was calm while he informed Luna of the events. “Lexa defeated Roan, Prince of Azgeda in a fair fight and instead of killing him, she threw a spear at Queen Nia. Roan is now King of the Ice Nation and loyal to Lexa for obvious reasons.” Taking a breath, Aden collected his thoughts as he gazed at the fire now. “Lexa sent Indra to raise an army to protect Skaikru from any more attacks by the Ice Nation before Queen Nia died. A new chancellor had been chosen by Skaikru and he went and killed the army, Lexa had sent to protect them. That same evening, Clarke kom Skaikru convinced Lexa not to attack to keep the peace she had worked so hard to achieve. That was the point when Lexa changed our ways to 'Jus nou drein jus daun'.”

Listening intently to Aden's words, Luna was fascinated to learn that what she had thought about Lexa was wrong. She had been of the opinion that Lexa united the 12 clans to have more power over her people and to learn that she indeed wanted peace was a shock. Though she should have known that Lexa was not some power hungry bitch like the Ice Queen. Lexa had always been wise and strong for her age and this was no exception. Why had she thought so badly of her childhood friend?

“Who was the ambassador voting for Lexa?” Luna wanted to know having an inkling as to their identity.

“Clarke kom Skaikru,” Aden answered the question proudly knowing that Clarke had saved Lexa's life that way.

“Who is Clarke kom Skaikru?” Luna asked and watched Aden lift his eyes to look at Octavia and followed his gaze.

“Clarke Griffin is the daughter of the Ark's most respected doctor, Abby Griffin and the engineer Jake Griffin who discovered the failure of the air systems on the Ark,” Octavia took over the story after a nod to Aden. “Jake Griffin wanted to inform our people about the situation but was arrested before he could do so together with Clarke who threatened to make it public anyway. Jake was floated while Clarke was put in single confinement so she couldn't tell anyone.” With a wistful smile Octavia remembered those early days. “Clarke was on the dropship with us and became our leader. She killed 300 Trikru warriors when they attacked us. She let a bomb drop on TonDC which killed 250 of both of our people. She wiped out 381 Mountain Men after Lexa abandoned us at Mount Weather.” Octavia watched Luna's eyes go wide at the mention of Clarke's kills and cringed slightly. “I know what you think. How can a woman who killed so many people be responsible for the fact that Lexa changed her ways but hear me out,” Octavia stated calmly when Luna wanted to say something.

Octavia launched into the explanation for all the deaths and Luna listened to everything, the Sky Girl had to say. Luna was impressed that Octavia stated her own opinion on the events and how she thought about Clarke at that moment. But how Octavia came to realize that Clarke hadn't had any other choice than to do what she had done. Of course Luna had heard of Wanheda, the legendary Mountain Slayer but to learn that she was a girl who fell from the sky and was forced to do it or her people would have died, was something else altogether. When Octavia reported that Lexa had gone to impossible length to make sure Clarke wouldn't fall into the hands of the Ice Queen, Luna was sure that it wasn't just Wanheda, Lexa had wanted to protect. Listening to the events from someone who had actually been there to experience them was very interesting and it gave Luna a new point of view.

“After I helped Clarke flee from Arkadia when my brother tried to arrest her she went to Lexa. Indra told me how Clarke acknowledged that they had every right to wipe us out or change. At Indra's question why Lexa should change, Clarke stated that the only way that would end was with everyone dead. Clarke then asked what kind of leader Lexa wanted to be. The kind who killed every chance she got because that was her way or the kind who showed the world a better way. Lexa wanted to know how it would be a better way to let a massacre go unavenged.” Octavia had gone into detail with all her explanations but she went into even more depth here. “Clarke answered with the fact that if it ended the cycle of violence, yes and if it brought about peace, yes. That someone had to take the first step and that it should be Lexa. Clarke reminded Lexa that she said she wanted peace and that everything she had done was to achieve that. Still they were standing on the brink of another war and that Lexa was the only one who could stop that.” Octavia watched Luna give her all her attention and the way the other woman's expression changed with every sentence. “Long story short, Lexa didn't just consider Clarke's words but she acted on them and asked to let it be known that 'Blood must not have blood' would be her new way after she lectured Indra about not taking the easier way of just killing everyone.”

“Impressive,” Luna breathed but could tell there was more, Octavia had to say and motioned for her to go on.

∞ ∞ ∞

“Tell us where the Flame is and we'll stop,” Ontari growled, leaning over Lexa who was still strapped to the chair.

“I will tell you nothing,” Lexa replied stoically gazing at the Nightblood with cold eyes, her body already covered in deep cuts and her black blood oozing from the wounds on her arms and torso.

“We'll see about that,” Ontari said coldly and went over to the fire to retrieve a knife she had placed in there some time ago. “I'm curious how high your pain tolerance is.”

When Ontari was out of sight, Lexa turned her gaze to Jaha who was still standing next to the throne and watching her with a small smile. Lexa knew he was arrogant from their first meeting but the way he looked at her now made her blood run cold. How was it possible that A.L.I.E. could turn people into monsters who would do anything to help the computer program? It was unnatural and Lexa hoped that Clarke would be there soon.

With the glowing knife in hand, Ontari walked back to Lexa and came to a halt in front of her. Without warning she pressed the hot blade into the skin at Lexa's right flank which gave a hiss and steam rose from the wound.

Clenching her teeth, mouth open slightly, Lexa threw her head back and closed her eyes at the hot pain searing her skin. Think about something pleasant. Pleasant thoughts. Clarke... how good it had felt to kiss her at the dropship. Lexa couldn't believe that Clarke was actually hers and that they were in a relationship. Oh, Clarke.

Since the blade was still glowing, Ontari used it on the other side of Lexa's torso without giving her time to relax and heard a louder hiss than the one coming from the knife hitting the soft skin. With satisfaction, Ontari watched Lexa's face contort in pain and teeth clench with her mouth open wide now.

“You can make it stop,” Ontari offered while she went back to the fire to put the knife back inside and retrieved a second blade she had placed there with the other. “It's up to you.”

Knowing she didn't want to reveal anything to A.L.I.E. or it would be her death, Lexa clamped her mouth shut when the pain subsided slowly. Thinking back to the trap they had been in when Ontari ambushed them, Lexa wondered where Roan was since he hadn't returned with Ontari. Had Clarke's people been able to capture him or had he betrayed Ontari and was still loyal to Lexa? Should she maybe ask Ontari?

“Where is Roan?” Lexa asked curiously turning her head and trying to see Ontari but to no avail.

“He turned against his own men because you spared his life,” Ontari spat with a scowl coming to a halt behind Lexa.

Satisfied with the answer, Lexa grinned triumphantly but it was gone the second she felt the hot stinging pain of the blade against her shoulder blade. The suddenness and the placement of the knife were too much for her and she couldn't stop the scream ripping from her throat at the contact.

Without warning, Ontari pressed the glowing knife with a curved blade against Lexa's shoulder blade and grinned when she heard Lexa scream in pain. If it was up to her she would end Lexa's life here and now.

“She has to tell us where the Flame is first,” A.L.I.E. reminded her from her seat on the throne and watched Lexa's reaction emotionless.

“I know... I know... but you have to promise me I'll be the one to end her,” Ontari demanded and pressed the hot blade against Lexa's other shoulder blade, eliciting another loud scream of pain.

“If the torture doesn't kill her, yes,” A.L.I.E. confirmed gazing up at Thelonious who nodded in agreement.

Listening to the one-sided conversation while the pain coursed through her body, Lexa screwed her eyes shut, leaning her head back and wished for the situation to end right now. Not knowing how long she had been there already, Lexa looked at the sky outside and saw that the sun was low. Clarke would wait for the sun to set so they wouldn't be spotted too easily before she would try anything. She just hoped Roan knew his way around the tunnels beneath the city so they would be concealed from A.L.I.E.'s people.

“Tell us where that damn Flame is,” Ontari growled and used the knife still in her hand to make a deep cut along Lexa's back just underneath the shoulder blade she had just burned.

“No,” Lexa said through gritted teeth and gripped the armrests tightly. “Never.”

∞ ∞ ∞

After the rest of the team had left on the rescue mission, Raven went to get to work on finding the kill switch. She had remembered that A.L.I.E. had downloaded herself into the Ark mainframe and if the code was still there she could maybe find a back door. She had established a connection and was working on sifting through all the data she was presented with.

While Raven was occupied at the computers, Sinclair and Jasper started repairs on the gate in case they had to try and defend themselves. When that was done they went to the armory to see what weapons and ammunition they had left which was a lot.

Sinclair left Jasper to his own devices to guard the gate and went to help Raven with finding the kill switch and come up with a second A.I. for Clarke. They made good progress during the hours the other team was gone.

Watching Raven enter code sequence after code sequence for hours, Sinclair sighed deeply. “Raven, take a break,” he demanded suddenly and watched Raven's hands stop and hover over the keyboard.

“I can't. I have to find that kill switch,” she mumbled absentmindedly continuing to tap away frantically.

Remembering the day Mount Weather had been destroyed, Sinclair took a deep breath. He knew how determined Raven could be and hoped he would find a way to make her stop before she fell unconscious from exhaustion.

Capturing Raven's wrists with his hands, Sinclair turned the younger woman so she faced him. “I know you want to make it right but you're helping no one when you're this exhausted.”

“We have to be ready when they get back with Lexa,” Raven stated vehemently trying to free herself from Sinclair's grasp.

“We won't be able to be ready. We need the information they gather to finish,” Sinclair reminded Raven and didn't let go of the younger woman's wrists.

Knowing that Sinclair was right, Raven slumped forward and rested her head against the older man's shoulder. “I feel so guilty,” she mumbled.

“For what?” Sinclair asked, letting go of Raven's wrists to wrap his arms around her.

Raven was rational enough to know that it wasn't her who had said and done those things. That it had been A.L.I.E. who had made her do and say it but that didn't stop her from feeling responsible.

“The things I said and did when A.L.I.E. controlled me,” Raven answered quietly. “Most of all to Lexa.”

Knowing Raven since she had become one of his best mechanics, Sinclair knew the young woman well. She was bubbly and a free spirit and there were times when she took things too lightly. But like now there were occasions when she tried to shoulder all the problems of the world. And it wasn't good for her. Somehow he had to find a way to make her see reason.

“Don't you believe that Lexa forgave you?” Sinclair wanted to know stroking Raven's back tenderly.

Raven did believe Lexa of course but it didn't take away the guilty feeling in any way. She had hurt the woman Clarke loved deeply. Clarke was her closest friend after everything they'd been through together. Raven felt that she had let Lexa down in some way and she had no idea how to get rid of that feeling.

Sighing, Raven shrugged. “I do but that doesn't make the feeling of having betrayed her any less... real...”

“You didn't betray Lexa. You have done nothing wrong, Raven. This was all A.L.I.E.. There is nothing you could have done to protect yourself,” Sinclair stated, emphasizing it by pressing Raven tight against himself. “A.L.I.E. was in control of you as you said. It wasn't you! And Lexa knows that. Lexa knows that it wasn't you who threatened the Nightbloods. That it was Ontari through you. She knows you wouldn't want to harm the children. A.L.I.E. uses whatever she can against us and that's why we have to stop her.” Thinking for a moment Sinclair squeezed Raven tightly. “Think of this as your way of making it right. Bring A.L.I.E. down and help return the Nightbloods to Lexa safely. Maybe that will help you with your bad conscience.”

Taking a firm grip of Sinclair's waist, Raven squeezed her eyes shut and nodded slowly. Tears started to well up in her eyes and she let them fall when she thought about her mentor's words. That was an excellent reason not to overwork herself. She was of no use for anyone when she fell from her chair unconscious just because she didn't take care of herself. Lexa needed her at her best to finish this and she clung to Sinclair in relief.

“Thank you, Sir,” Raven mumbled and didn't protest when Sinclair got up to lead her to her room.

∞ ∞ ∞

When the truck and Rover arrived at the Polis border, the sun had set some time ago and Clarke heaved a sigh of relief when there were no guards waiting for them. Everyone but Bellamy and Kane got out of the vehicles.

“All right. Roan will lead us through the tunnels. You'll signal as soon as you are ready,” Clarke said to Kane who was sitting at the wheel of the Rover with Bellamy as a passenger.

Nodding, Kane put the car in reverse. “I hope you'll get to Lexa in time. Be safe,” Kane acknowledged squeezing Clarke's arm before he drove away.

With Roan in the lead, Clarke, Miller, Bryan, Harper and Monty entered the tunnels huddling close and tried not to make any noise while they waited for Kane.

It didn't take long until the radio Miller had clipped to his belt came to life with two clicks followed by a short pause and then another two clicks. Miller answered by pressing the speak button once. Another couple of minutes passed and then they could hear one click followed by a short pause and then another two clicks. Again Miller answered by pressing the button once.

Even underneath the city and on the opposite side from where the charges went off they could feel the earth shake and hear the muffled sound of the explosions. Very slowly they advanced through the tunnels, led by Roan and they delivered Monty and Harper to the hidden entrance to the temple. Since hardly anyone knew about these passages there were no guards here.

Knowing what everyone had to do, they left Monty and Harper and moved through the tunnels until they reached the one under the tower which Bellamy and Pike had used to get to the summit.

Miller pressed his back against the wall close to the corner while everyone else was at a safe distance and with a nod to Clarke, Miller took a peak around the bent. The room where the elevator was usually operated by two guards was empty and so was the corridor. Leaning back, Miller signaled his team that they were clear. To make sure there really was no one left hidden somewhere, Roan moved forward and took a look around ready to take anyone out while Miller watched him. At a wave of his lifted hand, Miller, Bryan and Clarke followed Roan into the elevator shaft.

Nodding at each other, Roan was the first to climb the ladder followed by Miller and Bryan, Clarke brought up the rear. When they reached the top, they emerged into the corridor which was pretty dark and it helped them conceal their presence well. While Roan and Clarke went for the throne room, Miller and Bryan sneaked to Jaha's room.

Roan knocked one guard out while Clarke used a sedative on the other and then they entered the candle-lit throne room quietly. They spotted Lexa hunched over in the chair in front of the throne immediately and rushed to the unconscious woman's side. Making sure that Lexa was alive with two fingers against her pulse point, Clarke sighed in relief when she felt the steady throbbing of Lexa's heartbeat. They had to be fast and undid the restraints in no time. Clarke shrugged out of her jacket draping it over Lexa's naked shoulders and closing the zipper before Roan lifted the Commander into his arms gently.

Clarke could see the many cuts and brandings on Lexa's body cursing under her breath at what A.L.I.E. had done to her girlfriend. Pushing her raging emotions to the back of her mind, Clarke concentrated on the task at hand.

Leaving the throne room, they were met by Miller and Bryan. Together they went to the elevator shaft and in a combined effort they were able to descend the ladder with Lexa's unconscious body slung over Roan's shoulder.

As soon as they reached the tunnel, Miller set a charge in the corridor leading away from the elevator. With Lexa in Roan's arms once more, they went back to the temple. Being far enough away from the tower, Miller detonated the charge beneath the tower as they entered the temple.

“Do you have the kit?” Miller asked Monty as he came to a halt next to the pod.

With her attention fixed on Lexa as Roan put her down on the ground, Clarke only realized that something was off when she heard a voice she hadn't expected.

“I won't let the kit out of my sight,” Gaia protested holding the battered case at the handle with one hand and shielding it with the other. “I am the Flamekeeper now. You can't just take this.”

Taking a deep breath, Clarke stroked Lexa's hair tenderly for a moment before she got up to turn to the dark-haired woman. “Gaia, we need the kit. It will help us defeat the woman who has taken control of Polis. You can come with us to Arkadia to make sure nothing happens to the kit.”

With her eyes glued to the Commander's unconscious form, Gaia relented with a nod. “Thank you, Clarke.”

With a nod of her own and a sigh of relief, Clarke watched Gaia for a moment and her eyes fell to the woman's necklace she hadn't noticed before. “What is that?” Clarke asked pointing at the chip with the infinity symbol in a metal frame which reminded her of A.L.I.E.'s chips.

“Clarke, we don't have time,” Miller reminded her and showed her the backpack he and Bryan had stolen from Jaha's room.

Prying the lid open with a knife since they didn't know the combination, they gathered around the device and stared at the contents.

“This is the sign for radiation,” Clarke stated pointing at the silver coil at the top with the yellow symbol. “We should try not to touch that.”

Miller pulled the gun from the holster at his belt and handed it to Clarke. “You obviously know what you're talking about,” Miller said at Clarke's lifted eyebrow.

Kneeling down in front of the backpack, Clarke gripped the gun at the shaft. After a last look around and encouraging nods she brought the butt of the weapon down to crush the glowing blue crystal on top of the transparent disk with the white infinity symbol at the bottom. She repeated the action for good measure until the crystal went dark and took a shuddering breath.

“All right. We should get out of here,” Monty urged.

Carefully, Roan lifted Lexa up in his arms again. Before they could leave the temple though Murphy suddenly stood in the passage way. Acknowledging him, they gave him the choice to stay in Polis or go to Arkadia with them and he chose the latter of course. That settled they made their way back to the Polis border. Clarke didn't leave Roan's side and cupped a hand over Lexa's knee, relieved to feel the warmth under her palm.

Reaching the truck, they placed Lexa on top of some blankets they had prepared in the back. As Clarke covered the brunette with another blanket Gaia by her side, Lexa started to wake up groaning and blinking her eyes open slowly.

Roan sat on the bench as did Kane, while the rest were standing outside and gazing at Lexa with relief written all over their faces.

“I've got you, Lexa,” Clarke whispered making sure that she was in Lexa's field of vision. “You are safe now, my love.”

“Clarke,” Lexa rasped through a dry throat and then groaned again loudly as the pain came rushing back suddenly.

During the hours while she was in A.L.I.E.'s hands, Lexa had known that Clarke would come for her. That had been what had her holding on and keeping her mouth shut during the ordeal. Seeing Clarke at her side now and feeling her hand at her head made Lexa relax and close her eyes. In spite of the pain that was her upper body, Lexa took deep breaths turning her head in Clarke's direction to inhale her familiar, calming scent.

“I'm here,” Clarke husked reassuringly and lay down next to Lexa stroking her head soothingly. “We should go,” she ordered glancing at her team for a moment.

Gaia took a seat behind Clarke on the bench, kit firmly in her grip as the back door to the truck was closed and the engine started. With the Rover in the lead, they made their way back to Arkadia.

Because of her closeness to Lexa, Clarke could see the cuts and bruises on Lexa's face and the black blood that had already dried on her skin. There was a long nasty gash at Lexa's forehead coming down to her right eyebrow. The brunette's left cheek was split open from a deep cut and a wound was visible at the left side of Lexa's chin. One of her eyes was swollen and showed a big bruise around it. The cheek that was not cut was swollen and bruised as well and Clarke felt for her girlfriend. Lexa's lower lip was split on the left side and blood had trickled onto her chin. She was sorry they couldn't have been there sooner to spare Lexa from the harsh treatment but at the same time she was happy that she had her back alive. She vowed to help shut down A.L.I.E. once and for all as fast as she could.

Clarke took the flask of water Kane handed her, lid already off and helped Lexa drink a few sips while the brunette kept groaning from pain. With a small smile and a grateful nod Clarke gave the container back to Kane tucking the blanket around Lexa tighter.

If he hadn't known before that Clarke and Lexa were in love, Roan would have been sure now. The way the two women held eye contact was heart-breaking. He had never seen Lexa so vulnerable before and he was happy that she had Clarke to hold on to at this moment. They came from two different worlds and still their fate was interwoven in a way few people would ever experience. The bond they shared was strong and Roan vowed that he would help them enjoy their life together for as long as possible.

“Try to sleep a bit, my love,” Clarke whispered and moved a little closer to Lexa, careful not to cause her any more pain. “I've got you. You are safe now.”

With a small nod and a tiny smile, Lexa closed her eyes face turned into Clarke's neck to breathe her in. In spite of the pain she felt from the rocking of the vehicle, Lexa was able to let go and doze off a bit knowing that Clarke was with her, taking care of her.

∞ ∞ ∞

They had been sitting around the fire for hours, had eaten during Octavia's stories filled in with things Aden knew more about and it was now the middle of the night. Most of the other fires were vacant by now and only some stragglers were left at this late hour.

Luna knew a great deal about the story of the Sky People by now, Clarke Griffin in specific. How the woman influenced Lexa, her actions towards the last Mountain Man and the interactions between Lexa and Clarke. That Clarke had been forced to kill her boyfriend Finn in order to prevent him from being tortured to death. Why Clarke and Lexa had decided to let a missile destroy TonDC and how Lexa abandoned Clarke at Mount Weather forcing the woman to wipe out an entire civilization. With every new fact Octavia revealed, Luna was more impressed with Clarke kom Skaikru and understood now why she was able to convince Lexa not to wipe out her people. From what she had learned, Luna felt that there was something special between her childhood friend and the Sky Girl. She wanted to see with her own eyes how these two women acted around each other and how they treated their people.

Another yawn from Aden drew the adult's attention to the boy and he waved his hand when he realized their eyes on him. “It's all right. I don't want to interrupt,” Aden reassured gazing at each one of them in turn.

“No, it's late. We should go to bed and continue in the morning,” Luna objected and rose on stiff legs since they had been sitting for so long. “Let me show you to your room,” Luna offered and they followed the Floukru leader on similarly rigid legs.

When they had been asked if they wanted to share a room with the Nightbloods, Octavia and Lincoln had agreed feeling more secure knowing that they could have an eye on them. The children were too precious to be left alone.

“Did you tell Lexa you'd bring us here?” Aden asked quietly when they were in the room where the other 7 Nightbloods were already sleeping deeply.

Shaking his head, Lincoln smiled down at Aden in the low light of some candles dotted around the room. “No, I thought it would be saver that no one but I knew. In case any of our people got recruited by A.L.I.E.,” Lincoln whispered back and squeezed the boys shoulder. “Now, go... get some sleep, Aden.”

Looking at the couple, Aden pursed his lips and then went to wrap his arms around both of them. “Thank you for including me,” he whispered hoarsely, squeezing their waists tightly.

“You know Lexa better than we do,” Octavia murmured and combed her hand through Aden's short hair at the back of his head as he hid his face against Octavia's chest. “I'm glad you joined us and gave us an insight into the woman behind the Commander. I can understand why you are so loyal and devoted to her.”

Nodding against Octavia, Aden felt Lincoln squeeze his shoulder once more. “I hope she's fine,” Aden choked out and let the tears that had threatened to fall several times during the story telling stream down his cheeks freely now. “Lexa has to be okay.”

Without saying another word, Lincoln and Octavia just held the boy until he had calmed down again knowing that it was futile to tell him something they didn't know was true. Octavia stroked the nape of Aden's neck while Lincoln held Aden's shoulder firmly. As mature as he seemed, Aden was still just a boy who feared for the life of his parent. They both felt for Aden and hoped that Lexa really was doing well.

After pulling back and wiping the tears from his cheeks, Aden wished the couple a good night and went to lay down next to his fellow Nightbloods. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep, exhausted as he was from the day's events.

Taking off their jackets, Octavia and Lincoln got comfortable on their bed in each others arms. It had been a long and emotional day and Octavia was happy to finally get some rest. She was happy she had been able to help paint another picture of Lexa than the one Luna had of the Commander. At first the leader of Floukru hadn't been thrilled about Clarke's influence on Lexa but the more Octavia had told her about the blonde, the more Luna had realized why exactly Lexa listened to Clarke.

Looking at Lincoln, Octavia closed her eyes with a sigh. “I feel bad,” she whispered.

“About what?” Lincoln wanted to know gazing at his girlfriend with tender eyes.

“Talking ill of Lexa in front of Clarke,” Octavia answered defeated.

“When did that happen?” the man asked quietly.

Thinking back to that fateful day when she had been waiting at the entrance to Mount Weather in the mine, after Indra and her people as well as Jackson and her own people had just left her there. She had waited and when footsteps had sounded she had been ready to attack. Seeing Clarke appear had been annoying and the desperate blonde trying to shoot at the lock had Octavia lose her cool. She had accused Clarke of trusting Lexa and letting a bomb drop on TonDC because Lexa told her so. And then there was the moment in Clarke's room in Polis when the blonde had tried to convince Octavia that Lexa had been trying not to wipe them out. At that moment Octavia hadn't been able to understand why Clarke was still defending Lexa after everything the Commander had let happen to them.

“In the mine after Lexa abandoned us at Mount Weather and in Polis after Lexa placed a kill order on us,” Octavia answered honestly and opened her eyes to look at her lover sadly.

“Why did you do that?” Lincoln questioned in a low voice.

Once again, Octavia sighed before answering, “I thought Lexa was just a cold-hearted bitch.” Shaking her head, Octavia continued. “These kids love and adore Lexa. The past few days in Polis I realized what a strong and yet gentle woman Lexa is... or these children wouldn't worry for her as much as they do.”

Nodding, Lincoln placed a gentle kiss on Octavia's cheek before gazing into her eyes again. “The Commander is ruthless and may seem heartless but she is forgiving and cares about everyone. She just has to make sure that her people come first. She isn't allowed to show her true feelings. She wouldn't live much longer if she did.”

“I hope we can help change that,” Octavia murmured and snaked a hand around the back of Lincoln's neck to pull him close.

They kissed for long moments before they decided to call it a night. With the Nightbloods in the room there was nothing much they could do anyway.

**To be continued....**


	14. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rescue mission for the Commander was a success but the woman is severely injured after the torture by Ontari and Jaha. Her wounds need to be tended to while Raven starts to make sense of the data the team was able to acquire.
> 
> Meanwhile Jaha has his engineers working on repairing the backpack frantically.
> 
> Octavia, Lincoln, Luna and the Nightbloods are safe and sound and continue the story-telling.

It was the early hours of the morning, dawn still far away when Jasper woke from the sounds of engines approaching Arkadia. Getting up from his sitting position in the tower he rubbed his tired eyes and then started to open the gate as soon as he saw Monty wave from the turret tower of the Rover. Closing the gate behind the two vehicles, Jasper climbed down and ran after them into the hangar bay. He fetched a stretcher they had prepared and together they managed to put the sleeping Commander on it to carry her to medical.

Once she was lying on a bed, Clarke and Gaia got to work on her wounds, disinfecting them, salving them after they were all cleaned, sewing up the deepest cuts and bandaging them including the tattoo. From time to time Lexa would wake up but she had a fever and the bouts of consciousness never lasted very long.

Clarke was hurting to see her love so weak, vulnerable and broken but pushed the feeling to the back of her mind. Instead she focused on helping Lexa and making sure her wounds were taken care of. Gaia offered to stay by Lexa's side so Clarke could get some rest but the blonde didn't want to leave Lexa's side until the fever was down and she regained consciousness on her own.

Sitting on a chair at Lexa's bedside, Clarke's head was resting on Lexa's thigh since she wasn't injured there and Clarke couldn't cause her any pain this way. Clarke was fast asleep from exhaustion and didn't even wake up when Lexa brushed a few strands of blond hair behind Clarke's ear so she could see her face unobstructed.

With gentle fingers Lexa brushed the cut on Clarke's forehead tenderly when the door to the room swished open and Raven entered hurriedly.

“Commander, I'm glad you're safe,” Raven whispered coming to a halt opposite Clarke on Lexa's other side.

The younger brunette's brown eyes roamed the Commander's tortured upper chest, arms and face and she felt guilt rise in her chest once again. This was her fault and there was nothing she could have done to prevent it. Her eyes welled up but she didn't let the tears fall as her eyes settled on the gray orbs of the Commander.

Lexa could see that Raven blamed herself for what had happened to her. “Raven, this had nothing to do with you,” Lexa whispered in a nonetheless commanding voice so she wouldn't wake Clarke. “You didn't tell them about the Flame. This was A.L.I.E..” Lexa offered her free hand for Raven to take since everything else would hurt too much and Raven gripped it firmly between both of hers. “Don't take this out on yourself. There is no time and place for self-doubt right now. I need you to focus on getting rid of A.L.I.E. for all our sakes. Can you do that, Raven?”

Swallowing hard and taking comfort in Lexa's words, Raven nodded her head resolutely squeezing Lexa's hand firmly. “Yes, Commander.”

“Thank you, Raven,” Lexa acknowledged with a nod and felt Clarke stir, her other hand resting against the blonde's cheek.

Both brunettes watched Clarke lift her head and blink a few times to clear the sleep from her eyes before dark gray orbs settled on Lexa's face with a soft smile. “You're awake,” she rasped and got up to check Lexa's temperature by pressing the back of her hand against the Commander's forehead carefully. “Your fever is down. That's good.” Only now did Raven's presence register in Clarke's mind and she turned her attention to her friend still holding Lexa's hand.

“I'm happy that you brought our Commander back alive, Clarke,” Raven said letting go of Lexa's hand now and with a nod to Lexa limped to the foot of the bed to give the two some privacy.

Before she got too far with her ponytail swinging behind her, Raven changed direction though and rushed up to Clarke to wrap her in a fierce hug. Surprised as she was, Clarke returned it just as tightly and buried her face against Raven's neck for a moment.

“Me, too,” Clarke whispered huskily, remembering the last time she had said those words to Lexa.

They had stood across from each other before Lexa's fight with Roan had been due to begin. Lexa dressed in her black and brown armor, face painted in her usual black war mask had acknowledged Clarke's presence with a soft “Glad you came.”.

Back in the present, Raven squeezed Clarke tight for a moment before letting go of the blonde. “You take care of your girlfriend. I'll see what I can do with the data and journal you brought back,” Raven said and then left medical with another nod to Lexa.

With a small smile, Lexa watched Raven go and then turned her attention to Clarke who was sitting on the chair again watching her with worried eyes. Lexa knew, Clarke was afraid to touch her because of the injuries but she needed to feel the blonde close right now.

“Clarke, I want to hold you,” Lexa whispered and noticed the trepidation on Clarke's face.

“I don't want to hurt you further, Lexa” Clarke responded and her eyes drifted to the split in Lexa's lip.

The last time, Clarke had seen Lexa with the exact same injury sans the others of course was after Lexa's fight with Roan. Lexa had come to Clarke to thank her for her support. If she hadn't been so preoccupied with the day's events at the time, Clarke would have been able to appreciate the black nightgown with the slit up one side Lexa had worn. That day, Clarke had said to Lexa that her efforts were not just for her people but also because she was worried that Lexa would loose against Roan. After everything that had happened between them, Clarke had still feared for Lexa's life and she was honest enough to admit that to herself now.

Leaning in but without touching Lexa in any other way, Clarke placed a tender kiss against the corner of the brunette's mouth where her lip was not split. “I would have done that the night you came to me in that sexy nightgown if my head hadn't been full of other things,” Clarke rasped quietly as she pulled back to gaze at Lexa with a loving smile.

“I wish you had,” Lexa replied in a low voice and tangled her hand in Clarke's soft blond tresses while her other one took a hold of Clarke's hand.

Guiding Clarke's arm around her lower body, Lexa placed the blonde's hand on her right hip on top of her tattoo. With a soft hand in Clarke's hair, Lexa pulled Clarke's face against her neck which Ontari and Jaha had left unharmed. She sighed deeply when she felt Clarke's lips connect with the side of her neck at her pulse point and leaned into the tender kiss with a low moan. Her own hand came to rest on Clarke's left hip on top of her tattoo as well.

Standing beside the bed, Clarke felt a bit awkward with the embrace but relaxed into the touch when she felt and heard Lexa's sounds of contented pleasure. For long moments, she trailed kisses up and down Lexa's leonine neck before she brought her lips close to the brunette's tiny ear.

“Ai mema we. Ai don ai daun. Ai nou na teik yu bants mowe nodotaim. Ai hod yu in feva, Leksa kom Trikru,” _I missed you. I was worried. I'm never going to let you go again. I love you forever, Lexa of the Tree People,_ Clarke whispered into Lexa's ear and felt the older woman shiver from her hot, moist breath against the sensitive shell as much as the words.

“Ai hod yu in feva, Klark kom Skaikru,” _I love you forever, Clarke of the Sky People,_ Lexa whispered back softly and felt a wave of pleasure course through her body from the love she could hear in Clarke's words.

They stayed like this for long moments, happy to just hold each other, eyes closed as they breathed each other in and let the love they felt wash over them. They almost missed the hiss of the door when someone entered the room but not quite. Reluctantly they parted to see who the visitor was.

King Roan strode towards the bed and came to a halt at the foot of it gazing at Lexa with piercing gray eyes. He had debated with himself whether to approach the couple or not. After wracking his brain during the hours Lexa had been cared for and had rested he decided to go for it. The scene with Bellamy who had pointed a weapon at him opened his eyes to the fact that there were still people doubting his loyalty to Lexa. He could live with that but not with the knowledge that there were any reservations left in Lexa and Clarke. Wanting to make sure they knew that he would never willingly harm them he had opted for the only way that was possible.

“Clarke, is it possible for you to provide us with some privacy?” Roan asked gazing at the blonde.

“You and the Commander?” Clarke wanted to clarify, curious about what was going on.

“You, the Commander and me,” Roan corrected locking eyes with the Commander who looked at him just as curiously as Clarke.

Asking for confirmation with Lexa by lifting an inquisitive eyebrow, the brunette nodded and Clarke went to the door to punch in the code to lock it. When the key pad turned yellow, Clarke went back to Lexa's side and both of them gazed at the King of the Ice Nation expectantly.

“I can live with people thinking of me whatever they want,” Roan started in his deep voice and his low way of speaking, gazing from one woman to the other in turn. “But I want you both to know that I will always be loyal to you.” With wide eyes both women watched Roan get down on one knee and gaze at them, before he spoke, “Ai badan yu klin, Leksa kom Trikru en Klark kom Skaikru. Ai laik yu ridiyo op en ai nou na bash yo op nowe. Ai na shil yu op kom ai sonraun laik gaf in. Ai laik yun kom taim ai ste kiken.” _I swear fealty to you, Lexa of the Tree People and Clarke of the Sky People. I will be true to you and never cause you any harm. I will protect you with my life if necessary. I am yours as long as I'm alive._ Roan's voice was solemn as he made eye contact with each of them while stating their name and then looked between them.

“Ai teik yo swega in, Roun, Haihefa kom Azgeda,” _I accept your oath, Roan, King of Azgeda,_ Lexa acknowledged Roan's words with a soft nod.

Seeing Roan's eyes on herself, Clarke nodded her head as well. “Ai teik yo swega in, Roun, Haihefa kom Azgeda .” _I accept your oath, Roan, King of Azgeda._

Bowing his head with his eyes closed, Roan stayed like this for a few moments before he got back up and moved closer to Lexa and Clarke. “I'm glad you're safe, Commander.”

“Thank you for helping to save my life, King Roan,” Lexa returned and took a deep breath. “I was hoping you would help Clarke get through the tunnels after Ontari told me you turned against your own men.”

Chuckling, Roan nodded. “It was my intention to stop Ontari from capturing you in the first place, Commander. I am sorry that I wasn't able to do that.”

Smiling slightly, Lexa gazed at the older man. “There is no need to apologize. I am glad you're on our side.”

Sighing deeply, Lexa tried to sit up on the bed. “We should see if we can help Raven in any way,” Lexa stated as Clarke and Roan each took one of the brunette's hands to help her swing her legs over the side of the bed.

While Roan kept Lexa steady, Clarke fetched a wide black shirt that wouldn't scrub against Lexa's wounds too much and helped her put it on. Still wearing her tight black pants with the leather clasps and her boots, Lexa stood up on wobbly legs and was grateful for Clarke and Roan's support. Together they made their way to the computer lab.

∞ ∞ ∞

It took Jaha and Ontari together with some engineers some time to get off the tower after the lower levels and the elevator had been destroyed by the bomb. Everyone was confused since A.L.I.E. was gone and Jaha hoped they would get the backpack working as fast as they could.

Together with a team of engineers, Jaha was in the temple where the backpack had been left behind by Clarke's team. The engineers worked frantically on repairing the device and Jaha hoped they'd get it done soon.

Pacing in the temple, Jaha watched the men and women work. “How long until you can fix it?” he wanted to know in a desperate voice.

“12 hours at least,” a man answered who was sitting directly in front of the backpack. “Could be more though.”

“Get it done,” Jaha growled and stepped up his pacing, gazing at the ground as his thoughts raced through his mind.

The man as well as the rest of his team nodded and went back to work.

Jaha couldn't understand how Clarke and her team had been able to get in and out of Polis without any of their people seeing them. It didn't matter right now but he wondered about it anyway. All that he cared about right now was getting A.L.I.E. back. He felt lost without her guidance after she had been by his side for so long.

Ontari entering the temple took Jaha from his reverie and he stopped to look at the young woman. “What is it?”

“The people are getting restless. What can we do?” Ontari wanted to know, feeling helpless.

“Start organizing the party to follow Clarke and Lexa to Arkadia. Take only the best warriors from both our sides. Leave people like farmers, engineers and medical staff behind. They can take care of everything when we get back. Gather all the weapons you can find for us to take,” Jaha instructed the Nightblood.

Ontari felt bad and was furious for not having been able to kill Lexa. But she hadn't expected Clarke to come for Lexa so soon. The blond woman was a thorn in her side since she had come to poison the Ice Queen. She hated the Sky Girl with all her heart just as much as she hated Lexa for killing the only mother Ontari had ever known.

Nodding, Ontari bowed her head and left to do as she was told.

∞ ∞ ∞

Raven was sitting on her chair at the desk but facing her friends surrounding her while she was flipping through Becca's journal excitedly. “This is amazing,” Raven enthused, eyes sparkling. “At 26, Becca found a pathway to access the human mind,” Raven read from the pages and made eye contact with Clarke standing behind a sitting Lexa. “That same year, she had to lock up A.L.I.E. because her answer for what was wrong with the world was: Too many people.” Frowning, Raven flipped another page and shook her head slightly. “She was 27 when it launched the bombs.”

“What did she write about the Flame?” Clarke wanted to know refraining from touching Lexa because she was afraid to cause her any pain.

“A.L.I.E. 2.0... she saw it as a way to atone for her sins. She designed it to not just access the human mind,” Raven revealed gazing at Lexa now. “But to merge with one. It could never wipe us out because it would be one of us.” Between looking down at the pages, Raven locked eyes with Lexa every time when she lifted her head. “She would put it in herself first, altered her genes so her body wouldn't reject the implant.”

“Bekka Premheda, the first Commander,” Lexa stated with a slight nod.

“The gene therapy made her blood black, didn't it?” Clarke asked looking at Raven seriously.

“Yeah. How did you know that?” the brunette inquired and followed Clarke's eyes as she looked down at the back of Lexa's head.

“Nightblood. That's where it came from. Somehow it became hereditary,” Clarke informed them and all of them were able to see the black blood that remained at Lexa's wounds on her face.

Clarke couldn't take it any longer and moved forward to crouch in front of Lexa, taking her hands into her own and resting them on Lexa's thighs. “I'm so sorry that Becca made you into an A.I., Commander,” Clarke whispered sadly.

“Clarke, the Commander is not an A.I.,” Raven protested putting the book down to get up and limp up to the two women placing a comforting hand on Clarke's shoulder. “Her mind is just enhanced by one. I guess the reason why you don't know that,” Raven said now, addressing Lexa. “is because the program degraded over time. Parts of it got lost.”

“Why is A.L.I.E. as fresh as the day she was programmed into existence?” Murphy wanted to know, being the only one of them who had seen A.L.I.E. with his own eyes apart from Raven without taking the chip.

“That is a very good question, Murphy,” Raven answered turning to the man. “And I have no real answer to that. Maybe the people she had already chipped were able to maintain her systems or something,” Raven speculated.

“Tell us about the island, Murphy. And what Titus wanted to know from you when he tortured you,” Clarke prompted the man who was not her favorite but seemed to have vital information; Clarke stayed crouched at Lexa's side now.

Leaning against a wall a little to the back, Murphy looked around at his friends seriously before his eyes settled on Lexa. “The night we reached the island, Jaha followed a drone but I was tired of it and stayed on the beach. The next morning I found some solar paneling and when I freed it from the dirt the lighthouse came to life. I entered it and found food and drinks,” Murphy started to tell his story. “Somehow I must have triggered the video feed because the giant TV came to life and showed a man, telling the camera how sorry he was for not being able to stop her. He produced a gun and shot himself. Before the video went on though the doors of the lighthouse were locked. My guess is it was A.L.I.E. on Jaha's orders.

“Voices from the TV drew me back down and I watched Chris' friends come in and they realized that he had let A.L.I.E. out who was responsible for firing the bombs.” Murphy took a deep breath and shook is head. “During the 86 days I was locked up in there I watched the video over and over. There was a part where Chris lead Becca into a house blindfolded telling her that A.L.I.E. wanted it to be a surprise. Chris took off the blindfold and Becca was faced with herself in the exact same clothes and greeted by A.L.I.E.. When Becca asked who did it A.L.I.E. answered that it was her. Becca didn't seem very happy about it and A.L.I.E. explained why not look like her creator?

“A.L.I.E.'s core command was to make life better and she would do that by fixing the root problem which was too many people.” He didn't like to remember what came next but Murphy wanted to tell the story and kept looking at Lexa. “I was down to my last box of food and recorded a video. I intended to kill myself with the weapon Chris had used but I wasn't able to do it. And suddenly the door opened. When I got outside one of the drones was waiting for me and led me to a huge house. Jaha walked up to me, well fed and groomed and he told me that he had found the City of Light. When I tried to attack him I fainted from exhaustion.” Murphy gazed at Lexa for a few moments in silence taking in her battered features. “I drank the glass of water Jaha had placed on a table in front of me when I woke up and wanted to bite into the apple as I turned.

“Jaha was kneeling there and he didn't respond to my calls. A.L.I.E. appeared and told me that Jaha wasn't there but in the City of Light. I told her that I knew what she was and threw the apple at her which went right through her of course since she was just a projection. Her comment came in this condescending way of hers: “It is refreshin' to be around people who understand technology again.” If she had been real I would have hit her... Jaha tried to convince me that A.L.I.E. was the good guy and said that she didn't end the world but saved it. While we waited for the transport back to the mainland Jaha again tried to convince me to take the key and placed it in my pocket for later use. I totally forgot about the damn chip until the Commander's men captured me and one of them found it among my things. They brought me to Titus who at first questioned me about Clarke extensively.” His eyes were on the blonde with an apologetic look in them. “I hope I didn't cause you any trouble,” Murphy said and watched Clarke shake her head slowly. “Then he wanted to know about the chip and I told him everything I knew about Jaha and A.L.I.E.. Do you know why Polis is called Polis, Commander?”

Lexa looked at the man who had suffered a lot at the hands of her mentor and she was sorry for that. “Why?”

“The pod Titus worshiped has the word Polis on it. It stands for the space station it was from. Polaris. But the A and R burned off during reentry,” Murphy revealed locking eyes with Lexa again. “I was able to free myself at some point and saw the drawings on the wall. After a short fight in which I had no chance against Titus of course I was on the ground and Titus tried to choke me. I told him I could tell him what had happened and he let me go... luckily. I told him that Polaris was part of our story, too and he wasn't thrilled to learn that we could have anything to do with his faith. I told him about the end of the world in the drawing of the mushroom cloud and that that was the reason we had to stay in space. I told him that was why you called us Skaikru. I explained that Polaris was the only station that wouldn't join Skaikru so they blew it out of the sky. The drawing included a woman standing in front of the pod from Polaris and I said that she must have gotten out somehow before the station blew up. There was another drawing of her surrounded by people and Titus told me that they were the first Natblida. I mused that the woman was just like us because she fell out of the sky. And Titus knocked me out with the words that she was nothing like us. The next thing I know is that I woke up in a room and you were standing there looking at me,” Murphy ended his story looking at Lexa who nodded.

“Becca Premheda was surrounded by Nightbloods in the drawing?” Clarke asked gazing at Murphy who nodded and then turned to Raven by her side. “That must mean she brought samples of her gene therapy down with her. She created the blood line to make sure that A.L.I.E. 2.0 would be able to live on after she died,” Clarke mused and everyone was looking at her.

“That would make sense. The Nightbloods that exist today couldn't have come from just one woman,” Sinclair agreed gazing at Lexa.

When that was settled, Clarke turned her attention to Gaia who was standing close to Kane. “Tell us about your necklace,” Clarke encouraged the dark-skinned woman.

Gaia freed the chip from the frame and held it between two fingers to show it around. “It's a symbol for the Flame. I am carrying it since I joined the order of the Flamekeeper.”

“Can I see that, please?” Raven asked and limped up to the woman holding out her hand.

Hesitating, Gaia looked at the Commander and placed the device in Raven's hand when the brunette nodded. “It is sacred to our people,” Gaia whispered.

“I will be careful,” Raven assured and went back to the computer. “These are the blueprints we found on the flash drive,” the mechanic said and opened a file showing the same device she held in her hand on a computer screen. “According to the data, the code for A.L.I.E. 2.0 was in a crystal matrix and if I'm not mistaken this is some kind of prototype.”

“So you can work with this?” Clarke wanted to know hopefully. “As I said... I won't let the Commander enter the City of Light on her own.”

“Yes, we can. It'll take time but we're confident that we can come up with the code for an A.I. for normal blood,” Sinclair confirmed while Raven was busily working at the computer again.

“We should get ready to defend Arkadia. I'm sure Jaha and Ontari won't take too long to repair the backpack,” Clarke announced and caught Jasper's look full of loathing as she got up. “I'll be in medical with the Commander if you need anything.”

Except for Raven and Sinclair everyone else filed out of the room and Kane told them what to do.

“Jasper,” Clarke called to the tall man when he kept looking at her with cold eyes.

Of their own volition his legs carried Jasper closer to Clarke and he gazed at the Commander still sitting on a stool not far from them.

“A wise woman once told me that it helps no one to dwell on the past. It is hard but possible. I know from experience. She also said that the dead are gone and the living are hungry. I know you miss Maya and you have every right to do so but you have to focus on the here and now. We all need you to take care of us. Do you want anyone else to die because your hate for me is in the way?” Clarke asked quietly and watched Jasper's eyes widen in shock. “You hate that I am giving the orders but someone has to do it. Would you be more agreeable if I gave the reins to the Commander?”

Shrugging, Jasper glanced at Lexa and then looked back at Clarke. “I haven't forgiven you. I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive you... or the Commander. But I'll try...”

“That's enough for me. Thank you, Jasper.”

Nodding, Jasper left to help the others.

“A wise woman?” Lexa asked as Clarke helped her get up so they could get back to the infirmary.

“The wisest woman I know,” Clarke confirmed with a grin as they made their way to medical.

∞ ∞ ∞

The next morning, Luna, Aden, Octavia and Lincoln were gathered around the fire again, eating breakfast and talking some more. At some point, the youngest Nightblood came up to them and took a seat in Aden's lap when he agreed to her request.

“Aden, tell me about Lexa. How does she treat you and the other Natblida?” Luna wanted to know, gazing at the boy and watched the little girl in his lap look at him adoringly.

Aden's expression changed from serious to a loving smile as he seemed to remember something. “There was this one time when Lexa helped us play a prank on Titus,” Aden started and couldn't help but giggle from time to time at the memory. “We were in the throne room sitting around Lexa as we usually do when she tells us about the former Commanders or we have lessons with her. But we were supposed to be with Titus that day. So, when he stormed into the room, opening the doors himself a bucket of ice-cold water we had placed on top of the half-closed door drenched him to the bone. Just like us, Lexa broke out into fits of laughter as Titus stood there, totally soaked. Titus was not amused of course but Lexa didn't care and winked at us when he went on about how inappropriate that was. That we should use our time studying or training instead of fooling around.” Shaking his head with a giggle, Aden continued. “Lexa got up and walked to Titus when she had calmed down enough to speak again. 'Titus, don't look so sour,' Lexa said and made us laugh even more as Titus opened and closed his mouth several times like a fish out of water. Lexa turned back around and giggled hopelessly as she went back to the throne.”

It was obvious how much Aden loved Lexa from the way he spoke about her. Luna had to smile at the story since it sounded just like something Lexa would do. Even the youngest Nightblood laughed along at the story which meant that she must have had a good start with Lexa.

“Another time, Lexa surprised us with the fact that she took us riding for the day. We were supposed to train but instead she lead us to the horses and we explored the forest around Polis the whole day long. Lexa had even prepared a picnic for us which we ate together. She let us play around after we were done and watched us with a bright smile. We all love and look forward to those trips,” Aden informed them with a fond smile. “As usual Titus wasn't thrilled that we didn't train but Lexa told him that life wasn't just about training and studying and we needed breaks as well.”

“So it wasn't just that one time?” Luna asked curiously.

Shaking his head, Aden smiled widely. “Lexa takes us on day trips every few months.”

“We never did that when we were little. Lexa became Anya's Second and I was placed with another clan just like the other Nightbloods. We were always training and studying,” Luna revealed and liked the way, Lexa took care of the Natblida. “What about the Conclave?” Luna suddenly asked, the thought popping into her head and she turned to Lincoln now.

Holding Luna's gaze, Lincoln frowned mightily and then shrugged since he didn't know the answer. “I don't know....,” he trailed off and thought about it for a bit. “But with Lexa's new philosophy it wouldn't make sense to keep it the way it is now.”

Luna turned her attention to Aden who was listening to them intently. “What do you think, Aden? Did Lexa say anything to you?”

Shaking his head, Aden locked eyes with the Floukru leader. “I wasn't able to talk to Lexa since she came back from Arkadia after they took care of Pike and reinstated Skaikru as the 13th clan,” Aden stated, having missed Lexa's guidance during the past week or so. “I think that Lexa will want to change the Conclave. With her new way of 'Jus nou drein jus daun' I would say that Lexa doesn't want us to die in order to find the next Commander.”

Nodding, Luna agreed with what Aden thought and tilted her head slightly when she saw the boy frown. “What is it?”

“I'm not sure how relevant this is to all of what we discussed but I think I should mention it,” Aden stated and then looked from Luna to Octavia and Lincoln, not sure if they knew what had transpired. “After the Ice Queen challenged Lexa, she made us Natblida pledge our loyalty to the 13th clan. Lexa wanted to make sure that no harm came to any member of Skaikru in the event of her death.”

“Or more precisely, Clarke kom Skaikru,” Luna voiced what Aden hadn't wanted to disclose but obviously the Floukru leader knew what was going on.

Both Octavia and Lincoln were astounded to hear this. That meant that even at that time Lexa had already been concerned for Clarke's well-being and had wanted to make sure that she was safe together with the rest of Skaikru. Octavia couldn't help but wonder how long Lexa was in love with Clarke. And at the same time she asked herself when Clarke had started to develop feelings for the Commander.

Luna wasn't sure how she should feel about the fact that Lexa had been influenced by an outsider so much. On the one hand Clarke seemed to be good for Lexa in making her softer and a more considerate leader. But on the other hand Clarke had killed many people. Luna decided to accompany Lincoln, Octavia and the Nightbloods once the threat was over to get to know Clarke herself and reunite with her childhood friend. The threat...

“Tell me about the reason you had to bring the Nightbloods to me,” Luna asked of Octavia and watched the woman intently.

“The Ark's former chancellor Thelonious Jaha went on a journey of enlightenment to find the City of Light,” Octavia started to report. “Unfortunately he found it... The woman who created it, A.L.I.E., is a computer program. I know you don't understand what that is but... she is evil and wants to bring everyone to the City of Light at all costs. She doesn't care about human lives and has threatened to kill the Nightbloods. Lexa together with Clarke and some of our brightest people are trying to bring her down. We have to wait here until they contact us and tell us it is safe to return.”

“Like everyone else I've heard of the City of Light but I thought it was just a legend,” Luna mused and shook her head lightly. “Well... I hope your people together with Lexa will be able to defeat this A.L.I.E..”

**To be continued....**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's only two more chapters left to post!?! How time flies!!!
> 
> But we're working on part two as we speak!
> 
> Which is why we are frantically looking for people who can write tender/intimate scenes between Abby & Kane, Murphy & Emori, Monty & Harper and/or Bryan & Miller.
> 
> Please!!! We need your help!!!
> 
> We don't want the stories to be just about Clexa but everyone in the show!
> 
> You can comment here or contact me on Twitter/Instagram with the information below!
> 
> P L E A S E!!!


	15. Final Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The work on the second Flame continues and Raven makes good progress while the repairs on A.L.I.E.'s backpack also move forward.
> 
> During the wait, Ontari gathers an army to walk on Arkadia.
> 
> Luna's curiosity as mostly satisfied.

**_Alterations to the episodes “Perverse Instantiation 1 + 2” (3x15, 3x16)_ **

Clarke locked the door as soon as they were in the room and they went to the bed, Lexa had slept in so they could sit down next to each other.

Turning slightly, Clarke tangled both of her hands in Lexa's brunette strands and moved closer to capture the older woman's pouty lips in a tender kiss. She didn't care if she hurt the woman she loved a bit. The little sting was preferable to the fact that Lexa could have died at the hands of Jaha and Ontari.

At first the kiss was light with their lips just brushing but when Lexa's hands came up to hold Clarke's face tenderly, Clarke searched for access into Lexa's mouth with her tongue licking along the brunette's full lower lip. Lexa didn't hesitate and opened her mouth to welcome Clarke's curious muscle with her own.

They had to moan in unison as their tongues touched for the first time. The kiss soon turned desperate with their hot, wet muscles clashing and stroking, searching for as much contact as possible as their heads turned at the right moment, noses brushing lightly. Their eyes were long since closed and their breaths came in ragged bursts until they had to come up for air. Leaning their foreheads against each other, they took deep breaths.

“I was so worried I would lose you, Lexa,” Clarke whispered hoarsely clinging to Lexa with her hands fisted into Lexa's soft brown tresses as she started to let the feelings she had shoved to the back of her being during the mission seep through her. “It hurt so much to see you so helpless and wounded. I wish I could physically torture A.L.I.E. for what she has done to you.” Clarke opened her eyes and pulled back a little so she could look at Lexa's beautiful face before their eyes locked; Clarke's eyes welled up with tears of relief and frustration. “Ai hod yu in toli, Leksa.” _I love you so very, very much, Lexa._ Clarke leaned in once more as the first tears fell and kissed the love of her life fiercely, their tongues tangling and clashing inside of Lexa's mouth for long moments.

The pain in her lip didn't matter as Lexa kissed Clarke as passionately as the younger woman kissed her. She could understand how Clarke must have felt while Lexa had been with Ontari and Jaha. Lexa would probably have died from fear and desperation if the roles had been reversed. As much training as she had had it wouldn't have been enough to prepare her for the situation of having to lose Clarke. Lexa had loved Costia dearly and her death had been painful for her. But compared to the pain even thinking about Clarke's death caused it had been a little prick since she couldn't imagine her life without the blonde anymore. In the days they had spent so close together while they prepared for the attack on the Mountain, Lexa had fallen deeply in love with Clarke. The emotions had only intensified during Clarke's absence and since they had met again she was hopelessly, irrevocably, undyingly in love with Clarke. The salty taste of Clarke's tears fueled Lexa's passion and one of her hands slipped into Clarke's hair to hold the back of her neck and pull her closer so they could deepen the kiss if that was even possible.

Slowly, Clarke let the kiss become a languid tongue play with their wet muscles dancing gently, tenderly before Clarke pulled back a fraction. With fervor Clarke started to suckle at Lexa's upper lip where she knew the brunette had that little birthmark inside of her lip. Her tongue traced the tiny scar just to the right of the birthmark above Lexa's lip. Looking at them had driven her crazy in the past and she was content to suck and lick at and along Lexa's lip for a while. Thinking she had enough, Clarke took Lexa's full lower lip between hers to suckle on it, tasting copper from Lexa's blood before she bit down softly and made Lexa moan low in her throat.

Impatient from Clarke's tender and so arousing ministrations, Lexa tightened her hold on Clarke's neck again to pull her closer once more so their tongues could stroke deep inside of Clarke's hot cavern this time. Lexa couldn't get enough of Clarke's unique, sweet taste and got up without breaking the kiss. Pushing Clarke back further onto the bed, Lexa climbed on top of her to straddle Clarke's thighs.

They stayed like this, hands in the other woman's hair, kissing hotly, tongues dancing and tangling, eyes closed for long minutes, enjoying their proximity and the love they shared and conveyed in this lover's embrace.

“Ai hod you in toli, Klark,” _I love you so very, very much, Clarke,_ Lexa murmured when they pulled back to breathe in some much needed fresh air, foreheads touching and eyes closed. “The only thing that kept me sane and my mouth shut was the knowledge that you would come for me. I was able to endure the torture because you were on your way to save me. Oh, Clarke... I've never loved anyone as much as I love you. Ai laik yun feva,” _I am yours forever,_ Lexa mumbled huskily before she initiated another heated kiss, their tongues tangling wildly as she pulled Clarke flush against herself with her arms wrapped around the blonde's back.

Lexa didn't care about the pain shooting through her at the touch because she needed to feel Clarke's warm body against herself. Lifting the hem of Clarke's shirt, Lexa pushed it up until she could feel the blonde's warm skin under her fingers. Wrapping her arms around Clarke's back, Lexa pushed the shirt up farther and didn't stop before they had to end the kiss so she could pull it all the way over Clarke's head and off her arms.

When her shirt was lying next to them on the bed, Clarke gazed at Lexa and got rid of the brunette's wide shirt as well after a nod from Lexa, dropping it on top of her own. With only their bras as a barrier between them left, they wrapped their arms around each other to feel soft skin on soft skin. Lexa nuzzled her face into Clarke's warm neck as did Clarke with Lexa. Stroking Clarke's back with tender hands, Lexa enjoyed the feeling of their skin touching and Clarke's warm body in her arms. Clarke on the other hand was careful where she put her hands at Lexa's back, splaying them and keeping them at places without wounds so she wouldn't cause her love any more pain. Their hearts were pounding in their chests and Lexa soon started to trail open-mouthed kisses up along Clarke's neck and over her chin to lock their lips once more.

A long yawn from Clarke broke their kiss and both of them chuckled as they gazed at each other.

“We should rest a bit,” Lexa suggested as she got down to put their shirts on the chair. “I'd prefer for you to lay on your back,” Lexa asked of the blonde and Clarke nodded.

They were soon lying on the bed with Lexa pressed against Clarke's side and the blonde holding Lexa against herself securely. It didn't take long for them to drift off to sleep.

∞ ∞ ∞

The engineers made good progress with the backpack while Jaha watched and Ontari gathered enough warriors for the attack on Arkadia. They were ready to move out as soon as A.L.I.E. was back.

Ontari went around Polis with four sentries flanking her to gather as many warriors as possible.

At the square in front of the tower stood Abby Griffin, handing out keys to those who wanted to join the City of Light. It was a long line of future followers and Ontari was proud to see that many Azgeda people were willing to commit.

Taking a minute, Ontari stopped in front of a cross and sneered at the woman hanging there. “Are you finally going to take the key? We could use a warrior like you.”

Lowering her head slowly because she was unbelievably exhausted, Indra opened her dark, tired eyes to stare at Ontari coldly. “Never,” she rasped and leaned her head back again to close her eyes.

Indra was glad, Gaia had been able to flee to the temple before Jaha and Ontari had taken over the city. Indra had tried to fight her way out but there had been too many warriors. A bullet to her right thigh from a Skaikru weapon felled her in the end. She had been on the cross ever since. It was her intention to hold on long enough for Clarke and Kane to find a way to free them from A.L.I.E.. The moment, Indra had seen Lexa on the horse with Ontari, unconscious and hurt her heart had ached. But she knew that the explosions had been a distraction for the rescue mission. Judging from the reactions of A.L.I.E.'s followers it had been a success and Indra was happy to know that she wasn't waiting in vain. Lexa was in safety with Clarke and that was the most important fact for Indra right now. Then there was the fact that Titus fell from the tower and Indra was curious to know why. Had Titus sacrificed his life for Lexa?

Having to hold on just a little longer, Indra took a deep breath and sent a prayer to her Heda. She knew that it was only a matter of time before they were all free.

∞ ∞ ∞

Thinking they had talked enough and that she had enough information for now, Luna sent Aden and the little Nightblood to spend time with the other children to have some fun.

Lincoln and Octavia joined Luna on a tour of the rig during which the Floukru leader explained how everything worked. How they lived in harmony with the ocean and their philosophy in general.

At some point, Luna lead her guests including the Nightbloods to the lowest level of the rig where people were busy taking care of fishing rods and nets all over the place. They were just in time for someone to catch a fish and having trouble pulling in the fishing line.

Lincoln went to help the man and with pooled forces they were able to haul in the fish which had a medium size as they were told. The Nightbloods gazed in awe at the huge fish and went with the man who gutted the animal and showed them how to do it right. Lincoln and Octavia just stood there and watched the children have their fun.

When they were done with the fish, Luna started to show them how to repair nets that had been damaged and the Nightbloods appeared to be quick studies. They soon helped Luna mend the nets as if they had done it a hundred times before.

When Lincoln and Octavia had enough of fish and nets, they went to the deck where the container had arrived and trained a bit so as to not become rusty while they enjoyed their time on the rig.

Though Octavia wasn't one to worry much, she couldn't help wondering what was going on with her friends. She strongly hoped that they were okay and well on their way to defeat A.L.I.E. for good. Her thoughts kept wandering to Clarke and Lexa specifically since they were the leaders and probably targets of potential attacks. She didn't want to lose any of her friends but Lexa and Clarke were most dear to her heart. They deserved a long and happy life together.

Lincoln hoped that his Commander was fine and would soon be able to get rid of the computer program. He enjoyed the time he could spend with his friends. He had missed Luna but he wanted to bring the Nightbloods back to Lexa so she could take care of them again. He loved the way, Lexa treated the children and how devoted they were to their Commander.

The Nightbloods soon joined them together with Luna and they sparred with each other. Luna corrected the stance of some of the children and admired Aden's abilities. It was obvious that Lexa spent a lot of time training with him and his techniques were flawless. He could hold his ground against both Octavia and Lincoln and they praised his fighting style extensively.

With every hour passing by and not a word from Lexa, Aden got more and more worried, agitated and excused himself from the training at some point. He went to the edge of the platform and looked out over the endless, ever-moving ocean with tears in his eyes. Aden had missed Lexa when she had been in TonDC preparing for the fight against the Mountain and it had been a hard time for him. But this was worse. The Mountain Men had been their enemies and a danger but at least they had been human and as vulnerable as Lexa and her army. But with A.L.I.E. it was different. No one could say how it would end and what would happen until they were able to “kill” her. IF they were able to “kill” her. The suspense and fear for Lexa's life were getting to Aden and he was hardly able to hold it together anymore. He didn't want to lose Lexa. He needed her to be alive and well.

It was the latest addition to their group who went to Aden to wrap her arms around the boy and comfort him, “Leksa na ste ku. Em don tich ai op ething yu get in kom nau, Aden. Em nou na ban oso op thau seiso.” _Lexa will be fine. She has to teach me everything you already know, Aden. She won't leave us without guidance._ The girl buried her face against Aden's stomach and smiled when she felt his arms wrap around her as well.

As small as the girl was, her words gave Aden comfort and he stroked her back tenderly. “Mochof, strikon.” _Thank you, little one,_ Aden whispered kissing the top of her head.

∞ ∞ ∞

_Lexa stood on the balcony of the throne room facing the wide open space of the sky. Titus was standing in front of her with his hands clasped behind his back, gazing at her expectantly but with his usual sour expression._

_Taking a deep breath, Lexa lifted her leg and shoved her foot against Titus' torso with a loud grunt so he fell over the broken railing and sailed to his death. Leaning forward she watched him fall and hit the ground._

At the impact Lexa woke with a scream, a racing heart and her breaths coming in ragged bursts. She looked around frantically, sitting up and taking in her unfamiliar surroundings as she tried to calm down.

The sound woke Clarke from her slumber and she was instantly alert as she watched Lexa sit up and struggle to breathe. “Hey, it's okay,” Clarke murmured sitting up herself and tightening her hold on Lexa's back as her other hand came to rest on Lexa's pant clad knee.

The situation reminded Clarke of the time she had drawn Lexa while she had slept and the older woman had woken from a bed dream as well. At the time Clarke had thought nothing of the fact that the former Commanders spoke to Lexa in her dreams but now she knew it was actually true and due to the A.I. in Lexa's brain.

“Did the Commanders speak to you again?” Clarke asked looking at Lexa's marked but nonetheless beautiful face as the brunette took long calming breaths.

Shaking her head, Lexa turned to Clarke with a shocked face. “I totally forgot...,” Lexa whispered in disbelief as her breathing returned to normal very slowly.

“What is it?” Clarke wanted to know, concerned.

“Titus is dead,” Lexa revealed with a haunted expression.

Processing this new information, Clarke stared at Lexa for a few moments. “How?”

“Ontari told me he jumped to his death to save me,” Lexa answered and tears welled up in her eyes. “He sacrificed himself for me, Clarke.”

In spite of the fact that Titus had tried to harm Clarke, he didn't deserve to die. Lexa saw in him her mentor and in some way also her father since he had taken care of her since she was 2 years old. He had been strict and told her that her feelings for Clarke put both of them in danger but she had respected him nonetheless. Telling him that she was more than capable to separate feelings from duty had felt great and he had been subdued after her outburst.

Tangling her hand in Lexa's soft hair, Clarke guided the older woman's face against her neck to comfort Lexa. “Ssssssshhhhhhh... it's all right. The dream was about Titus?”

From her interactions with the man, Clarke knew Titus was totally devoted to Lexa and it was just like him to give his own life to save his Commander. Since Lexa had feelings for Clarke and Titus had known he had never been comfortable with Clarke's presence in Polis. Clarke wasn't really sad about Titus' demise but she felt for Lexa. He had been her mentor since she had been brought to Polis as a child and of course his death hit Lexa hard.

Nodding against Clarke's neck and grateful for her support, Lexa whispered hoarsely, “In the dream I... pushed him off the tower.”

“It's understandable your subconscious would try to deal with it in this way,” Clarke acknowledged pressing her mouth into Lexa's hair as she spoke quietly. “He gave his life for you... it's as if you pushed him yourself... but you didn't. He did it himself. It was his decision. He did it for you... so you could live long enough for us to rescue you.”

∞ ∞ ∞

The engineers didn't have to say they were finished since A.L.I.E. appeared next to Jaha as soon as the blue crystal was glowing again, smiling as usual. “I'm glad you're back,” Jaha said bowing slightly at the woman.

“So am I,” A.L.I.E. acknowledged and turned to the door where Ontari entered the temple, smiling brightly.

“Your army is ready,” Ontari informed the black-haired woman and bowed deeply.

“Good. Then let's move,” A.L.I.E. ordered leaving the temple ahead of Jaha and Ontari.

Having spent so much time with A.L.I.E. in the past couple of months, Jaha had felt lost without her guidance during the past hours. He was relieved that she was back to lead them against Lexa and her people. Hoping they would be able to stop Lexa from destroying the City of Light, Jaha was eager to get to Arkadia as fast as possible.

Ontari and Jaha together with Hannah Green, Emori and as many warriors as possible used horses and the rest of their army walked behind them as they left Polis.

All in all they had 300 warriors as they started to march on Arkadia.

∞ ∞ ∞

Raven and Sinclair worked tirelessly on the solution for the second Flame and made good progress knowing they were running out of time. A.L.I.E.'s minions would be able to repair the backpack soon enough and they would come for them.

Roan was leaning against a table behind Raven and Sinclair watching them work with his arms crossed in front of his chest. Having no idea what was going on on the monitors where rows and rows of letters flashed by, Roan observed the bubbly woman who was hardly able to sit still on her stool with interest.

“That's it!” Raven exclaimed suddenly and stopped her movements at the keyboard, turning to stare at Sinclair who was gazing back at her just as unbelieving.

“We did it?” he asked excitedly and smiled widely at Raven's nod.

“We have the code. Now we need to implement it into the crystal matrix and we're ready to go,” Raven explained fetching the aforementioned item. “We should get ready to defend Arkadia. King Roan, could you fetch Clarke and the Commander, please? I'll have the Flame ready when you're back with them.” The King of the Ice Nation nodded at Raven's request and left the room.

Watching Roan go, Raven shook her head slightly and sighed deeply. Since she had met the man, she was hardly able to think about anything else if she wasn't focused on getting things done. Something about the King of the Ice Nation fascinated her immensely.

“Jasper, do you know where Monty and Harper are?” Raven asked the tall man.

“No idea,” Jasper answered nonchalantly and got up from his chair when Raven glared at him. “But I can look...”

“That'd be great. Thanks, Jasper,” Raven said sarcastically before turning back to the task at hand.

Sauntering out of the room, Jasper went in search of his best friend and his starting point were Monty's quarters.

Knocking, Jasper yelled, “Monty, are you there?” Pressing his ear against the door, Jasper waited for a moment and then heard some muffled sounds. “Come on... we have to get ready!” More sounds came and then Monty's breathless voice.

“I'll be right out,” Monty informed through the closed door.

“Open the door and let me in,” Jasper demanded impatiently.

It took a few more minutes of muffled sounds and shuffling before the door opened and a breathless, disheveled and sweating Monty opened the door to slip out. Jasper was suspicious at his best friend's behavior and tried to see what Monty was hiding in his room before he was able to close the door.

“Harper?!” Jasper exclaimed getting a glimpse of the girl who was still getting dressed. “Monty,” Jasper gloated and grinned wide at his best friend. “My maaaaaaan....”

Shrugging, Monty grinned impishly and when Jasper lifted his hand they exchanged their usual high five into their own hands.

With a wink, Jasper turned to walk away and called, “Come on, Harper. We need to hurry! A.L.I.E.'s people could be here any second!”

The three of them went to the gate where Kane, Murphy, Bellamy, Miller and Bryan had prepared everything they could for the impending attack. Weapons and ammunition were stacked in the guard tower, they had reinforced the gate and the walls at the front of Arkadia and were as ready as they could get. Monty had changed the codes for all the doors inside the Ark to random sequences to make it harder for A.L.I.E. to crack them.

∞ ∞ ∞

A knock at the still locked door made Clarke and Lexa stop their conversation. Putting their shirts back on, they smiled at each other lovingly for a moment before Clarke went to unlock the door. Seeing Roan stand there, Clarke smiled at the man and gestured for him to enter.

Side by side they walked up to Lexa who was standing next to the bed and Roan bowed slightly with a smile. “Raven has the second Flame,” Roan informed them seriously now. “She is waiting for you, Commander, Clarke.”

Taking a deep breath, Clarke nodded to Roan and then turned to Lexa with a frown. “So... this is it. Are you ready to face A.L.I.E. and shut her down, Commander?”

“As long as it it's not a physical fight, yes,” Lexa answered with a weak smile.

“It'll all be in our heads,” Clarke countered and winked at her girlfriend. “Let's go and tell them what we agreed upon before we enter the City of Light.”

Waiting for them to finish their exchange, Roan watched the couple with a small smile and followed them through the Ark as they made their way to Raven in the computer lab. With Raven and Sinclair in tow as well as Gaia they marched up to the gate and asked everyone but Jasper, who would keep his attention mostly on the tree line, to join them on the ground.

Making eye contact with every single one of them as they stood in a half circle in front of her, Lexa was satisfied to see determination on every single one of their faces. Raven would be in the lab to help them find the kill switch while Lexa and Clarke entered the City of Light. The rest of them, Sinclair, Murphy, Roan, Bryan, Miller, Harper, Monty, Kane, Bellamy and Jasper would fight and keep A.L.I.E.'s people at bay for as long as possible, hopefully until Clarke and Lexa were able to shut A.L.I.E. down for good.

“I want to thank you all for saving me from A.L.I.E. when she was holding me hostage in Polis,” the Commander started with her hands clasped behind her back and in her usual commanding voice. “I know, we are facing impossible odds here with only ten people against an entire army.”

The situation reminded Lexa of the gathering of the field commanders before the attack on Mount Weather and she had to swallow a lump in her throat. Also the fact that they were ten against an army let her think of the time when Pike together with Bellamy and eight others had killed 300 of Lexa's people. She couldn't help but look at Bellamy with contempt for a moment before Lexa took a deep breath and addressed the whole group again.

“Clarke and I,” the Commander looked at the blonde next to herself for a moment. “Will be in the room farthest from the hangar bay so it will be hard for A.L.I.E.'s people to reach us with many locked doors between us. Raven will be in the computer lab to help us find the kill switch.” The Commander looked at Indra's daughter now to make sure she had her attention. “Gaia will be with us to apply the second Flame to Clarke and give us the Keys.” After Gaia nodded, the Commander spoke to Roan. “I know it is ingrained in us not to use weapons like the Mountain Men did but they're gone and we need all the firepower we can get. It is up to you, Roan, to use a weapon and I won't hold it against you if you don't.”

Holding Lexa's gaze, Roan looked at the Commander and took a deep breath while contemplating her words. Lexa was right of course. They had been told never to use guns and rifles since they were little because it would mean that the Mountain Men would wipe them out. But with that threat gone there was no reason to adhere to that law anymore. Roan was a good fighter as he had proven during his fight with Lexa and when he had killed the Azgeda scouts but he would be of no use with only his swords. There was unease in Roan when thinking about using a rifle but he was a reasonable man and knew he should help as much as he could. Shifting his eyes to Clarke, the blonde was looking at him with an open expression which showed him that she agreed with Lexa.

Nodding, Roan made eye contact with his Commander once more. “I want to help defeat A.L.I.E. and if using a rifle is the only way I'll take it.”

“I will show you how to use it before A.L.I.E. arrives,” Kane chimed in as he looked at Roan before nodding at the Commander determinedly.

“Thank you, Kane,” the Commander acknowledged with a curt nod and then looked from one person to the next. “I want to remind you of our new way of 'Blood must not have blood'. I would prefer for you not to kill unless it is absolutely necessary. We don't want to take anyone's life. They're our people and have no control over their actions. Please, remember that.”

The whole group mumbled an acknowledgment and nodded at the Commander's words.

“Shoot them in the knee to incapacitate them if you have to,” Clarke informed their fighters and the Commander made eye contact with Clarke for a moment in agreement.

“I hope to see you all alive as soon as Clarke and I have disabled A.L.I.E.. I have faith in you all. May we meet again,” the Commander closed her speech with a nod.

“May we meet again,” everyone answered with conviction and a nod of their own.

The men together with Harper climbed into the tower and Lexa and Clarke watched Kane hand Roan a rifle as soon as they were at the top before they turned with Raven and Gaia to go back inside.

Raven hugged Clarke tightly before they parted and they left Raven in the computer lab to lock the doors securely. As soon as she was alone, Raven logged into the City of Light and started her search for the kill switch.

∞ ∞ ∞

The journey was long but they were all determined to stop the Commander and Clarke from disabling A.L.I.E. once and for all.

Before they broke the tree line to reach Arkadia, Jaha, Ontari, Emori and Hannah Green moved to the back of the group of warriors to make sure they stayed alive for as long as possible.

As soon as the first warriors stepped into the open space between the forest and the Ark, shots were fired and almost a third of their group was incapacitated in a matter of minutes as they ran for Arkadia. They took shots of their own but with the Commanders fighters holed in on the guard tower it was hard to hit them. When the warriors reached the gate, they used hooks on a line to tear it down. They watched the Commander's force make it to the Hangar Bay to close the doors behind them while taking shots at A.L.I.E.'s people.

∞ ∞ ∞

After they reached the room, Clarke locked the door and she and Lexa took a seat on two chairs. Gaia used a scalpel to make a cut at the back of Clarke's neck while Lexa gripped her hand which Clarke reached for.

“Ascende Superiors,” Gaia spoke softly and the A.I. came to life in the Flamekeeper's hand, the blue and gray tentacle like devices being pulled towards Clarke as Gaia held the second Flame close to the wound at Clarke's neck. “Ready?” she asked the blonde who just nodded slightly with her head leaned forward.

Letting go of the A.I., the chip moved into the wound at Clarke's neck of its own volition and burrowed into her which made the blonde groan slightly.

Lexa watched the proceedings with concern as Clarke's face crunched up in pain but only a moment later it was gone and Clarke's ragged breaths became regular again. Leaning back, Clarke opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was Lexa gazing at her with concern.

“How do you feel?” the brunette wanted to know quietly.

“All right, I guess...,” Clarke answered smiling at Lexa lovingly before she became serious and turned to Gaia. “Let's do this.”

With a nod, Gaia handed each of them a key to the City of Light. One of them was from Monty's mother, Miller and Bryan had taken the other from Jaha's stash when they had stolen the backpack.

“I'll be by your side every step of the way,” Clarke reassured Lexa.

“And I will protect you if necessary,” Lexa agreed with conviction and they nodded at each other before putting the chip in their mouths and swallowing it.

∞ ∞ ∞

Another third of the original warriors fell when they broke through the hangar bay doors and crowded inside through the narrow passage way they had created. They were shot down by Kane, Bellamy, Roan and the others from Lexa's team before they could even make it half-way through the spacious room. But the rest was able to move forward and push the team back where they locked the door to the next corridor behind them.

A.L.I.E. sent Emori to break the lock which took some time since they had changed the codes of course but in the end the woman was able to open the door. With a little over 100 warriors left they advanced on the Commander's team and were able to injure some in these close quarters. But in the end it was A.L.I.E.'s army that dwindled to a small group of about 35 warriors.

**To be continued....**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second to last chapter. *sighs*  
> The journey is almost over!
> 
> But
> 
> It continues. As I said we're working on season 4 and still need people to write for the straight couples!
> 
> Plus
> 
> We have a lot of ideas for more stories.
> 
> Which is why we want to ask you what you would like to read about in future Clexa/Elycia AU fanfics.
> 
> Assassin's Creed universe  
> Lost Girl universe  
> Star Trek universe  
> Elycia founding a band  
> Lexark
> 
> Please comment with your answer below!


	16. It's time to confront A.L.I.E.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A.L.I.E.'s army is marching on Arkadia while the team is ready for the last stand.
> 
> Clarke and Lexa are about to face A.L.I.E..

Clarke and Lexa opened their eyes standing side by side at an underpass in the middle of a street. Lexa was dressed in her black cloak with black pants and boots complete with gloves and two swords strapped to her back, her black warpaint around her eyes showing that she wasn't injured here. Locking eyes for a moment they looked around perplexed, none of them having ever been in a city like this with highrises that were not damaged. Clarke wore the outfit from the time they were going to face Mount Weather with the black and blue jacket and blue top with a plunging neckline. Starting to move they walked up the street looking around in amazement at the trees lining the road and windows that were intact in the high buildings surrounding them. They walked until they reached a crossing where crowds of people sauntered by oblivious to their presence and going about their daily business without a care.

Lexa was the first to spot Abby in the crowd and grabbed Clarke's arm to point her in the direction.

“Mom,” the blonde called incredulously but Abby didn't seem able to hear her or be aware of her as she walked past them smiling without acknowledging their presence at all.

Making eye contact for a moment they followed the older woman down the street until she sat down on a bench facing them but still not looking at them in any way.

Before Lexa could say anything a low voice, almost like a whisper on the wind drew their attention to a street light showing the spinning infinity symbol. Walking up to it they stopped when a hand appeared and gazing around spotted a woman walking by with the symbol braided into her hair which made them follow her after exchanging suspicious looks.

∞ ∞ ∞

“They're in,” Raven mumbled absentmindedly as she watched the rows of code on the screen while simultaneously searching for the kill switch. “Let's hope it'll take a while for A.L.I.E. to spot them....”

But of course they didn't have such luck since A.L.I.E. was of course expecting their intrusion and ran a flush subroutine to send out Lexa and Clarke's code to everyone treating them like Virus. The Flame should be working as some kind of a different version of the program for the time being since it was obvious to Raven that A.L.I.E. wasn't able to control them.

Driven by the knowledge that the Commander and Clarke were running out of time, Raven doubled her efforts to find the kill switch as she watched the two women move through the City of Light together through the code.

∞ ∞ ∞

Reaching a square the woman suddenly stopped and turned to face them as did other pedestrians surrounding them.

“Looks like A.L.I.E. is aware we're here,” Clarke stated gazing at Lexa for a moment before grabbing her hand and together they ran across the street and up some stairs with A.L.I.E.'s people suddenly hot on their heels.

They had to stop when people descended the stairs in front of them and on both sides as well as ascended behind them.

“We won't be able to get out of this without a fight,” Lexa stated, drawing the two swords from their scabbards at her back as A.L.I.E.'s people kept advancing on them.

Nodding, Clarke pulled the gun stashed into the waistband of her pants at her back and started to aim it at the assailant's. With skilled swipes Lexa swung her swords while Clarke took shots until the group of people surrounding them was dead.

Stashing the swords back into their scabbards, Lexa took Clarke's free hand both of them breathing heavily and they ran up the stairs hoping to avoid more people attacking them. When they were totally out of breath they stopped and looked at each other.

The sky suddenly started to darken, the skyscrapers around them lighted up and rain started to fall heavily on them.

“A.L.I.E. definitely knows we are here. She is uploading the Flame from my mind. My mind is changing things. We have to hurry,” Lexa explained obviously aware of what was happening around them and with A.L.I.E. in her mind.

∞ ∞ ∞

“Dammit,” Raven cursed under her breath as she watched the code change. “A.L.I.E. has started to update her program to version 2,” Raven mumbled, horrified at the outcome. “I can't let her delete the kill switch. Can't let her delete the kill switch,” she kept chanting while typing away in search of said device. 

∞ ∞ ∞

After resisting for as long as possible the fighters reached the final door keeping them separate from Clarke and Lexa. The Commander's team did their best in close combat to keep Jaha, Ontari, Emori and Hannah Green from breaching the door to stop the Commander and Clarke.

Jaha suddenly fell back and Kane watched the man sink down on his knees and close his eyes while he fought with a Grounder and was able to stop him with an electrical shock for now.

∞ ∞ ∞

The sound of a bell drew their attention and their eyes followed the progress of a girl riding a pink bike along the street below them. She was dressed in a skirt and a jacket with the infinity symbol on the back.

“Thank you, Becca,” Lexa mumbled before she intertwined her hand with Clarke's and they took off after the girl.

Running after the girl on the bike and rounding a corner they reached a fence at the end of a corridor which stopped them in their tracks. Rattling it, Clarke was frustrated.

“Must be a firewall,” Clarke stated looking up and contemplating the thought of just climbing over the fence in spite of the barbed wire on top.

But before she could voice the idea, her mother's voice sounded behind them. “You'll never get to the kill switch.”

Turning, Clarke and Lexa watched Abby walk up to them slowly and they exchanged a questioning look before gazing at the older woman.

“Mom, what are you doing here?” Clarke asked confused moving closer to her mother slowly.

“Trying to stop you,” Abby answered smiling brightly as she kept walking up to them. “You've seen the City of Light now. It's perfect. There's peace, happiness, safety. Why would you want to deny that to anyone?”

“She's torturing people to get them here, Mom,“ Clarke tried to argue desperately as Abby stopped a few feet away from them. “Taking their memories, controlling them. This isn't even you. This is A.L.I.E..”

Lexa watched the exchange between mother and daughter helplessly.

Abby smiled wistfully. “She's doing what has to be done.”

“She took away our choice.” Clarke was desperate to make her point. “Human beings have free will. We get to decide how we should live.”

“Human beings,” Abby started and moved closer to Clarke again very slowly. “Are the only species that act against their own self-interest. We torture each other. We fight, hurt each other, break each others heart.” Abby looked at Lexa pointedly at that moment who just gazed back at the woman stoically. “None of that exists here. A.L.I.E. is protecting us from ourselves.”

Lexa walked to Clarke's side and gazed at her love. “Clarke, there's still time. We'll find another sign. Let's go.”

Nodding, Clarke wanted to walk past Abby with Lexa by her side but the older woman moved into their path.

“We can't let you do that,” Abby stated coldly.

With horror, Clarke and Lexa watched Jaha with a group of people behind him round the corner.

“Clarke, there's nowhere to run,” Jaha stated loudly as he came to a halt some distance away. “It's over. The second A.I. can no longer protect you.”

“If we remove the Flame,” Clarke asked Lexa but still looked at Jaha before turning her attention to the Commander. “Will it stop the update?”

“Yes,” Lexa answered truthfully, seriously. “But no one's ever done that by choice before. Regardless, we'll be like them.” Lexa shook her head hoping Clarke wouldn't go through with the plan. “A.L.I.E. will get the Flame either way.”

“Then stop fighting,” Abby suggested after listening to their exchange.

“Clarke,” Lexa said as her attention was drawn to a spot on the wall behind Abby where some kind of door appeared.

Looking at Lexa, Clarke followed the brunette's line of sight and sighed in relief at the sight of the door.

When Abby moved in front of the door with her arms lifted to block their path, Clarke exclaimed frustrated, “Mom, get out of the way.”

Walking up to Abby side by side, Lexa gazed at Clarke questioningly and after a curt nod from the blonde Lexa moved forward to place a right hook against Abby's jawline which felled the older woman.

Clarke pushed the door open and let Lexa enter first before following her inside.

∞ ∞ ∞

“They're in,” Raven exclaimed happily after Clarke and Lexa stepped through the portal she had created and pumped her fist in the air. “Now it's up to them...,” Raven mumbled and watched the monitors with eagle eyes.

Raven was happy that she had been able to help Lexa and Clarke this far and hoped A.L.I.E. wouldn't be able to stop them at the last moment.

∞ ∞ ∞

Jaha left the City of Light as soon as Clarke and Lexa were through the door.

Ontari was fighting with Roan using their swords and both held their ground wonderfully. Emori had Murphy in a vice-like grip around his neck choking the living daylights out of the man. Hannah Green was involved in a fist fight with Monty and Harper where none of them was able to win the upper hand. Kane just shock-lashed a warrior and moved up to Jaha landing a right hook against his face which was the start of a fierce fight between them. The rest of the team was also locked in fights with the remaining warriors trying to get through to the room with Clarke and the Commander to stop them from disabling A.L.I.E..

∞ ∞ ∞

A computer voice sounded behind them, “Airlock sealed.”

Clarke and Lexa entered the white, sterile-looking room and the first thing they saw was an image of earth on a monitor. They stood there for a moment to admire the blue orb.

“Commander,” came a voice from behind them and they swiveled around to look at the black-haired woman in black clothes standing across from them. “I'm glad you made it.”

Slowly, they walked up to her and gazed at the woman.

“You're Becca Premheda,” Clarke said quietly drawing the woman's attention, while Lexa watched them.

She nodded, smiling, “Becca is fine.” She became serious instantly though. “There isn't much time. The code is nearly updated...” Then Becca's eyes drifted to Lexa for the first time and she smiled brightly. “But... my god, look at you!” Becca exclaimed softly, huskily and moved closer to Lexa to cup her face with a strong hand. “How old are you?”

“22,” Lexa replied quietly, in awe to be in the presence of the first Commander.

“I have no problem for an old man who lived his life to the fullest to live without love... but you?” Tears welled up in Becca's eyes as she stroked Lexa's cheek with a trembling thumb, her voice even huskier than before. “You have your whole life ahead of you. I can't demand of you to stay alone for the rest of your life. You deserve to be loved and love in return.” Becca's eyes flicked to Clarke standing next to Lexa. ”I can see in you that love is not weakness. You have a strong ally in Clarke. She's made you a better person and you both deserve to be happy together.” Becca turned to Clarke with a soft smile. “Take good care of her for me, will you?”

Smiling tenderly after a short glance at Lexa, Clarke nodded knowing she didn't have to say anything to that.

“Why do you think love is weakness and the Commander should stay alone?” Lexa asked quietly to draw their attention, curious about the story behind it.

“When Commander McAdams together with my assistant,” Becca started and pulled away her hand, “entered my lab and accused me of destroying earth through my A.I. I felt a betrayal greater than anything else in my life... even love. To his question if I wanted to contact anyone on earth before it was gone I had had no answer because the love of my life was standing right next to me,” Becca explained with tears running down her cheeks, voice hoarse. “My assistant, the woman I loved, my lover... the love of my life had told the Commander that it was my fault. That the A.I. I created was responsible for the destruction of earth. My love for my assistant was what made me weak. The feeling of betrayal is what made me leave the space station before it was destroyed. I had Peri killed.” Becca's voice broke half way through the last sentence and she was wracked by sobs; Lexa wrapped her in a strong embrace, stroking Becca's back soothingly, while she went on as she cried. “After I landed on earth I vowed never to love again because it is weakness. I stayed alone for the rest of my life. I knew there was no one else I could love the way I loved Peri.”

Lexa knew exactly what Becca was talking about. Yes, she had loved Costia but what she shared with Clarke was more than they ever had. It ran deeper than Lexa could fathom. Clarke was her equal, her soulmate. They understood each other on the most basic of levels. They were in the same situation and equally matched in everything.

“I want you both to be happy together,” Becca said after she calmed down and faced both women. “I am proud of what you have accomplished, Lexa. I'm sure you will be able to reach complete peace with the way you have united the 13 clans. I have faith in your ability to lead our people and make them see that peace is the only way. It will be a rocky path but Clarke will be at your side and support you.” After a nod from Clarke, Becca led them to a table and gestured at a lever. “This is the kill switch.”

Following Becca the young women came to a halt at the table next to each other with Becca next to Clarke who was looking at Clarke and Lexa in turn. Lifting their hands, Lexa placed hers on the lever and Clarke put hers on top but before they were able to pull they were interrupted.

“If you pull that...,” a voice similar to Becca's but more even and low suddenly sounded behind them and they turned around to face A.L.I.E.. “You condemn the human race to a life full of pain, envy, jealousy and death. No one should live that way. You can have happiness, laughter, safety, eternal life and everything you ever wished for in the City of Light.”

“She's stallin',” Becca reminded them and made Lexa and Clarke look at her now. “As soon as the update is complete, she'll delete the kill switch.”

“I am not stallin'. I'm telling the truth,” A.L.I.E. corrected her creator and tilted her head to the side.

“If it's true, why not use this to get people to take the chip instead of torturing them?” Clarke asked suspiciously.

“The last time I warned my creator of a threat to human survival,” A.L.I.E. answered evenly, coldly, tilting her head and looking at Becca across from her. “She chose to lock me away and came here to work on my replacement.”

“Define “perverse instantiation”,” Becca requested from the computer program in her warm, husky voice.

“Perverse Instantiation...,” A.L.I.E. reiterated gazing down at the table. “The implementation of a benign final goal through deleterious methods unforeseen by a human programmer.”

“Like killing 6.5 billion people to solve overpopulation?” Becca asked and watched A.L.I.E. look at her in question before Becca shook her head. “The goal isn't everything, A.L.I.E.. How you reach the goal matters, too. I'm sorry that I didn't teach you that.”

Lexa watched the interaction between Becca and A.L.I.E. with interest and there was nothing she could think of to say.

“It's now or never, Lexa,” Becca stated and the brunette's eyes locked on the scientist. “Once A.L.I.E.'s upgraded, I won't be able to help you anymore.”

“But I will,” A.L.I.E. interrupted and drew the young women's attention to her. “In the City of Light you don't have to bear the burden of decisions like this one, Lexa. You don't have to live with the pain of the things that you've done anymore. The lives you have taken. And those you've lost. You will be at peace. You will live forever.”

“I've tried running away from my pain,” Clarke said to Lexa remembering her months alone in the wilderness and the Commander looked at the blonde knowing exactly what she meant. “It doesn't work.”

“Your people don't agree, Clarke,” A.L.I.E. interrupted the blonde's words to Lexa and both of them looked at the computer program. “You heard your mother. Even those who were coerced would still choose to stay here.”

“Give them a real choice and we won't pull this lever,” Clarke demanded of the A.I. vehemently. “Give them back their pain, their memories. Let them decide for themselves.”

“She can't.” Becca shook her head and looked at Clarke while speaking. “Her core command is to make life better for mankind. She still thinks she's doing that.” Becca paused for a moment. “20 seconds and the kill switch will be gone.”

“Would you really condemn the human race to suffer?” A.L.I.E. asked plainly.

“We'll survive,” Clarke countered and turned to Lexa when she spoke.

“We'll live and thrive. We always do,” Lexa agreed with Clarke, both of them turning to A.L.I.E. before Becca spoke in her warm voice..

“Yes, Lexa. There's always hope,” Becca agreed with them whole-heartedly and smiled brightly at them.

“According to my calculations there is not,” A.L.I.E. negated trying to squish their hope.

“10 seconds,” Becca reminded urgently.

Looking at each other, Clarke and Lexa intertwined their hands and took a hold of the lever together as they listened to A.L.I.E.'s words.

“Let me ease their pain, Clarke, Lexa. We can save the human race together,” A.L.I.E. tried to stop them in a last attempt.

“You don't ease pain,” Clarke disagreed with A.L.I.E..

“You overcome it,” Lexa concurred with Clarke as they gazed at each other before they both looked at Becca who was smiling brightly at them.

“And we will,” both young women said in unison before pulling the lever together.

∞ ∞ ∞

Raven stopped in her tracks as soon as the computer monitors flashed and then went black suddenly taking a deep breath and looking at the devices in disbelief.

“They did it!” Raven exclaimed to the empty room and started to dance around happily in spite of her limp until she remembered there were people probably needing help.

In a hurry she unlocked the door and made her way to the room where Clarke and Lexa had been fighting A.L.I.E.. On her way she found Sinclair in a corridor surrounded by Grounder warriors who were moaning. The gray-haired man had a wound in his left thigh and was bruised and had cuts on his face but otherwise alive and breathing. Using a belt Raven tied the blood flow off and helped Sinclair walk to the room which held their Commander and Clarke.

∞ ∞ ∞

Murphy's face had started to turn blue from the lack of oxygen as Emori tightened her hold ever more. The man was afraid he would die before Clarke and the Commander were able to stop A.L.I.E..

A bullet that had been aimed at Miller's head hit Jaha's shoulder since the guard had been able to duck before the projectile hit him. Jaha didn't even flinch and kept coming at Kane with full force, hitting his friend's face and upper body with fist after fist until the chancellor landed on the floor. Straddling his friend, Jaha kept his fists raining down on Kane, the bearded man's face bloody, bruised and cut open at various places already.

Harper was lying on the floor next to Monty unconscious and bleeding profusely after several hits against the head from Hannah who was now choking her son with both hands pressed against his throat.

Bryan took a shot at the knee of a warrior coming on to him as he sat on the floor against a wall, his left arm and left leg broken which hurt like hell.

Bellamy was leaning against the door with a bullet in his stomach holding the wound tight with both hands while he watched the others fight and defend their Commander beautifully. He had several cuts at his face from fist fights and a sword wound at his right calf but what worried him most was the gunshot.

Swinging an ax he had picked up at some point, Jasper felled the last standing warrior with a cut to the leg before a groan went through the attackers and they stopped what they were doing suddenly. Looking around in confusion they let go of the people they were attacking and moved back.

Ontari swung her sword against Roan's neck who was able to block the strike with one of his own blades and then watched Ontari stop in her tracks for a moment. The dark-haired Nightblood blinked several times as she gazed at the King of the Ice Nation in confusion. But then the young woman lifted her sword once more and attacked Roan fiercely with uncoordinated blows, furious that he had betrayed her even if she had been controlled by A.L.I.E. at the time. Roan was hardly able to defend himself from the strong attack, while people around him caught their breaths and were relieved to be rid of A.L.I.E..

∞ ∞ ∞

Both women opened their eyes taking deep breaths as they gazed at Gaia standing in front of them and waiting expectantly.

“It's over,” Lexa announced in her strong voice and got up hastily. “Take the Flame from Clarke while I go to see how our people are,” the Commander ordered Gaia before leaving the room.

Lexa caught Bellamy's body as the door opened and pulled him to the side so the door could close again.

As soon as the door was shut, Gaia moved behind Clarke. “Quia nunc vale,” the Flamekeeper said loudly and watched the Flame leave Clarke through the wound at the back of her neck which Gaia took to put it aside.

Taking a bandage they had prepared beforehand, Gaia covered Clarke's wound and then they left the room together.

They were met with chaos but their eyes were instantly drawn to the fight still raging between Ontari and Roan. They watched the Commander move up to the fighting couple as Ontari had Roan on one knee in front of her pressing her sword down against his throat with all the force she had while the man held against it, one hand against the hilt the other wrapped around the blade and bleeding. Before the Nightblood could make the final cut though the Commander lifted the knife she had picked up from the floor on her way over and brought the hilt down against the back of Ontari's head forcefully. The young woman fell to the ground unconscious, her sword clattering to the floor listlessly as Roan fell on his back from the sudden lack of leverage taking deep, calming breaths. Eyes closed he lay there for a few moments before he opened them and grabbed the arm the Commander was offering to help him up.

Apart from the cut in his hand, Roan had several bruises in the face and a deep cut at his right flank but was otherwise unharmed.

The Commander kept Roan's arm in a firm grip as soon as he was standing in front of her looking at the man gratefully with a small smile. “I am glad you are on our side,” the Commander acknowledged Roan's loyalty.

“Always, Commander,” Roan confirmed before they turned their attention to the people around them.

Laying on the floor and taking deep much needed breaths, Murphy looked up at Emori standing above him with eyes wide and a disbelieving expression on her face. Lifting both hands, Emori pressed them against her mouth as tears started to run down her cheeks. Kneeling down next to John, Emori stroked Murphy's face tenderly with her ungloved hand.

Jaha groaned as he lay on his back on the ground holding his shoulder which was bleeding profusely. Kane next to him on the ground took deep breaths, trying to calm down and closed his eyes, tired beyond belief after the last few days.

Hannah Green let go of her son's throat suddenly pulling her hands back and pressing them against her mouth as Monty gulped in heavy huffs of air. Pushing his mother back and off of him, Monty scrambled to Harper's unconscious form and was relieved to see her chest rise and fall with her steady breaths.

Clarke knelled down beside Bellamy just as Raven with the injured Sinclair made her way to them.

Unable to help himself, Roan looked up as soon as he saw Raven come into view out of the corner of his eyes. Not wanting to draw any attention to himself, he turned back to the injured man before him.

Raven's first glance was at Roan who checked on a fallen warrior nearby and she was relieved to see him mostly unharmed except for some bruises and a bleeding hand.

“We have to take Bellamy to my mom,” Clarke announced after examining the man's wound thoroughly. “Sinclair should come as well just like Bryan, Harper and Jaha,” Clarke said to no one in particular as she got up.

Coming to a halt next to Clarke, the Commander nodded before helping Kane to get up with a firm grip of his arm. “Can I have the radio, please?” the Commander asked of Kane.

With a nod, Kane unclasped the radio from his belt and switched to the right channel before handing it to Lexa.

“Arkadia calling Lincoln. Do you read me? Lincoln?” Lexa spoke into the device and waited patiently knowing that Lincoln would answer as soon as he could.

“Lincoln here, Commander. It is good to hear your voice,” the man answered, relief and a smile obvious in his voice.

There was some rustling and then a young boy came through. “Lexa, are you all right?” Aden asked excitedly and the assembled people smiled at they boy's obvious happiness.

Voice soft, Lexa smiled widely at hearing Aden. “Yes, I am fine, Aden. You can come back now. I am looking forward to seeing all my little Natblida,” Lexa said relief flooding her at being able to give her Nightbloods these good news.

“We'll set off right away, Commander. Meet you in Polis,” Lincoln acknowledged. “Lincoln out.”

Closing her eyes in relief, Lexa handed the radio back to Kane and took a deep breath.

With this out of the way, they established that those staying in Arkadia would deal with the remaining wounded including Nyko since he had medical training while the heavily injured would be brought to Polis for Abby to treat. The truck and Rover were soon filled as the team plus Murphy, Gaia, Jaha as well as Ontari, Emori and Hannah Green left for the Capital.

**THE END**

****

****

**of**

****

****

**Help me change the world to make it a better place ~ Lexa (“The 100” Season 3)**

****

****

**To be continued......**

****

****

**in “The 100” Season 4 (A New Beginning, The Grounder Way)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're done here.
> 
> That's it.
> 
> We did it!
> 
> That's a wrap! ;)
> 
> But as you all know we're already working on Season 4 and we STILL need people who can write scenes between Lincoln & Octavia, Abby & Kane, Emori & Murphy, Monty & Harper, Bryan & Miller. So don't hesitate to contact us if you want to contribute!
> 
> **~~~**
> 
> We want to thank you all for sticking around. For reading our story and leaving Kudos. It means so much to us!
> 
> It was great to see you being thrilled about how the story would move forward and to then read your opinion in the comments. Thank you all so much!
> 
> **Words from Cleo:**  
>  Your comments especially meant a lot to me as it's my first story, it really fueled me to continue working on the stories :)
> 
> **Words from Tanja:**  
>  It's been wonderful to read your comments and see how much you liked the story. To read that the show should have gone the way we wrote it. Thank you so much for that and your Kudos of course!


	17. Not a chapter but announcement!

I hope you're not too disappointed that this is not a new chapter but we have good news!

[The 100 Rewrite Board](http://the100rewrite.boards.net)

We created a discussion board for the Sequel of this story called "A New Beginning, The Grounder Way" which we are writing right now.

You don't have to be a writer to join.

We want everyone's opinion. We want to discuss what you think. What you expect.

You can help shape the story if you want!

Also we are searching for writers for the heterosexual couples like Linctavia, Kabby, Marper and/or Memori. But also for the male gay couples.

Don't hesitate to join us!

**Author's Note:**

> Please, don't forget to leave Kudos if you like the story. Let us know what you liked or if there is anything we could do better in the comments.
> 
> You can find Tanja Droverson here:  
> Twitter: @TanjaDroverson  
> Instagram: tanjadroverson
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Btw
> 
> We're working on Season 4 as we speak....  
> We always need help with the storyline and characters and such.  
> Don't hesitate to say if you want to be part of the team!


End file.
